Is It Worth It?
by Kamorie
Summary: The manipulations of Dumbledore and others have finally made their mark on Harry. Dealing with the death of his godfather and the fear of hate, Harry runs away. Will the Order find him or will Voldemort finally get his hands on our hero? complete.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**"Is it Worth It?"**

All characters belong to JK Rowling...until I introduce others...

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Harry Potter lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. All the memories from his previous school year were slowly re-playing in his mind. Over and over and over and over again. Nothing Harry could do would ever get those memories out.

Every night since he came back to the Dursley's the incident in the Dept. of Mysteries haunted his dreams. He had watched Sirius's form slowly disappear behind the Veil; Umbridge saying he was a liar; everyone blaming him for everything. Though no one had blamed Harry for Sirius, he knew that sooner or later it would be out. Harry Potter godson of Sirius Black, killed his only refuge.

During the summer, Harry had sank deep into depression. Not even the Dursley's nagging could get him out of it. Letters that he had received from people giving him their condolences were left unopened on his drawer.

Nothing anyone can do to get Harry out of the mess he buried himself in.

"The only thing for me left to do is to finally realize that nothing I could have done would've changed what had happened. This was my lesson, I paid dearly for it. Soon, there will be no more mistakes, no more mess-ups. No more 'Potter do this, Potter do that' everything will change. They screwed enough with my mind, no more. I promise." Harry said to himself before turning and quickly falling asleep. Memories returning full blast.

"Potter! Get your lazy self up and down into the kitchen!" Harry winced as he heard his Uncle's voice ring through the house. "Petunia and I have a score to settle with you!"

"I bet you do!" Harry snarled. He got up and went down stairs.

"Get in here!" His uncle's face was purple from anger. Harry scowled at him.

"Boy, this has gone on for far too long. Do you think you can stay here and eat our food without working for it?!" Vernon snarled.

"Yes." Harry said calmly. He didn't care what the Dursleys said to him or did to him for that matter.

"Are you even listening Boy?!"

"Does it look like I'm listening?" Harry said. He could see his uncle's eyes to narrow in anger, his aunt stared at him, shocked.

"Look, I don't want trouble to reach me here so I'm leaving soon."

"You are not going anywhere! I don't want to be responsible for your absence when your freak friends get here!"

"I really don't care, I'm leaving soon so you better get used to it. I've had enough. No more _Boy_. I've had to put up with your crap all my life, then I go to Hogwarts and I have to put up with discrimination and with their crap, too. Do you want to know what happened last year? I'll tell you: Voldemort, the Dark Lord is back, he played with my mind, and because I was so stubborn my Godfather died! None of this would have ever happened if I just stayed away from the Wizarding World."

Harry could hardly breathe. He had said all that in one breath, most of it didn't make any sense to the two Muggles, but somehow the message was passed to the Dursleys.

"Now you know. I went through something that no one should ever go through. I was a baby, damn it! I lost everything and I'm not even sixteen!"

"I don't care about your problems as long as you get your chores done that were assigned to you!" Vernon said. Harry glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"That's just it! You are so self centered that you wouldn't even see what is happening around you if it hit you in the face. You would get rid of your own family as long as there's money involved." Harry stood up. Time to get out of this hell hole!

Harry went up stairs and packed his stuff. He grabbed his wand from the desk and went down stairs.

"What did I just tell you?" Vernon asked Harry as he started to levitate his trunk.

"I don't remember."

"Should I jog your memory, then?" Vernon sneered. Harry looked up at him.

"Go ahead and try. You should know that I'm not the same Harry Potter you've known, if you've bothered to get to know me. Time to take my life in my own hands, these manipulations have gone on for far too long. It's my life and I'm the one to say what goes and what doesn't in it. Good bye Dursley, hope to never see you again."

"Harry!" Harry turned around. His aunt was standing behind Vernon and was watching him.

"What?"

"Harry, I don't think that leaving is a good idea."

"It's not up to you is it?" Harry said coldly.

"Please stay." He looked up at her face. Petunia stood holding onto Vernon's robes, her face unreadable.

_Bitch, she's not even sorry! _Harry assumed.

"Nice try, good bye." With a half-hearted wave of his hand, Harry walked out of the place which had been his home.

"Potter, where do you think you're going?" Harry swiveled around.

"Hello Mrs. Figg."

"Go back into the house and rethink about what you are going to do." Mrs. Arabella Figg said dangerously.

"I've made up my mind, there's no one to stop me."

" If you don't remember, Dumbledore's got people looking out for you, so be a good boy and return to the house."

"I don't need looking after, I'm old enough to do that myself, now if you'll excuse me..." Harry lifted his wand up and lit it. A huge red decker bus appeared in front of him. The lettering "Day Bus" said on the side. Harry puzzled.

"Welcome to the Day Bus, opposite of the Knight Bus. If you need transportation we can take you anywhere as long as it's on land. My name is Darell Strat. How may I help you?"

"I need a lift to Diagon Alley."

"Alrighty, please step up." Darell took a hold of Harry's trunk and levitated it up on the bus.

"Darell, don't you dare let that boy get on that bus!" Harry growled in rage as Mrs. Figg stepped in front of him.

"Oh, Mrs. Figg, nice to see you again." Darell said happily.

"Harry, don't make a fool of yourself or do something you'll regret."

"Figg, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't get the hell out of my way I will blast you to Seventh Hell." Harry growled.

"Don't do this, they will find you Harry, you know that. If Voldemort hears you ran away from your relatives he will come after you!" Arabella cried.

"I don't care! Let him come!" Harry pushed her aside and jumped up on the bus.

_I want him to come_. He thought.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to listen to Mrs. Figg. I can't let you on the bus." Darell said sadly, Harry glowered at him.

He lifted his wand up and pointed it at Darell, " Let me on the bus and take me to Diagon Alley or you will live to regret what you just said."

Darell backed up and into the bus, Harry's wand still trained on him.

"Good bye Mrs. Figg. Tell Dumbledore not to look for me, he won't be able to find me," With a mocking wave Harry smiled at her. Not the usual smile Harry Potter would give, but a cold and calculating smirk that made shivers run up Arabella's spine.

"Harry Potter you have made the biggest mistake of your life."


	2. Chapter 2 The Window

**"Is it Worth It?"**

Summary: Harry can't take it anymore! The manipulations of Dumbledore and others had finally made their mark on Harry. Dealing with the death of his godfather and the fear of hate, Harry runs away. Will the Order find him or will Voldy finally get his hands on our hero.

All characters belong to JK Rowling...

**Chapter 2 The Window**

"The-there you go M-mr. Potter." Darell stammered.

Harry still had his wand trained at the bus driver and Darell. He was afraid if he put his wand away they would do something to make them regret doing it.

"Thanks." Harry said shortly and levitated his trunk behind him as he got out of the bus.

"Go, Zachery, go." He heard Darell say quickly to the bus driver. Harry laughed softly and

pointed his wand to the bus, "Obliviate."

"What was done, had to be done." Harry quoted.

He passed through Diagon Alley, which was more deserted then ever before, and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Before he entered he altered his appearance and muttered to himself, "Just in case Dumbledore decides to look for me."

"Tom, I want a room for the night."

"Alright, lets see..." Tom the bartender moved away from him and moved his hands around the key chains.

"There we go. Follow me, sir."

"I'll pay once I'm done with the room." Harry said.

"All right, good night." Tom handed him the key-chain and went away leaving Harry in his new room.

The room was situated so as to face the town; Harry moved his hands over the window to wipe the fog that had built there. Suddenly the image changed and Harry watched as a castle came to view.

"That's new, didn't happen when I was here before." He said thoughtfully. The dark castle loomed over the city, its dark towers reaching almost to the sky. Harry watched in amazement as lightning hit the ground below it. The city was thrown into darkness, not an ordinary city.

"Wonder where this is." He said waving his hand again so the picture changed. In front of him the castle was in closer view.

"The Master is going to be angry." A voice sounded through the window, Harry jumped, he hadn't expected the window to be magicked to hear sounds.

"Be quiet! I have to turn down the wards or He will have our heads." Another voice answered the first one.

"He'd love that wouldn't he?" Voice one said sarcastically.

"If he heard you say that, you would not be standing there right now. Watch what you say in front of him or he _will_ kill you without a thought."

"He's a dangerous person now, is he? I'd love to have some fun with him." The first voice sneered.

The second turned sharply around and cuffed the other over the head.

"Fool! This is not some human you can mess around with! Do you really think I would bow down to a stupid half-wizard?! He is not an ordinary human, I smell demon blood around him every time I see him. If you think you can get away with fooling around with him then maybe a thousand years of being a vampire is not enough to knock some sense into you! Have you not learned anything? Humans may act stubborn, but there are some out there that have gone beyond human and into the demon world. So I give you a warning now, behave yourself and you will survive this war, but if you do not behave, I will not help you in any way, but I will help destroy you. You better remember that!"

"What ever you say, really he can't be that bad." The first man said. Harry stared at him.

"This one really needs an attitude adjustment." He turned back to the picture.

"What ever you say, Drasto. Just wait until you meet him, you will not feel the same. Better to gain his trust now before you end up at wand point. I remember you screaming like a baby last year when that Hunter hit you with her pain curse."

"Hmpf, she just caught me off guard, that's it. Really Krett, just because I act like this does not mean that I do not know how to keep my eyes open."

"Right, well if you mess up you will get punished, just telling you that beforehand, you will not survive here acting like you do. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to know what this man is made of."

"You are a fool; I am done with the wards, let's go." The man called Krett waved a hand behind him and the other, Drasto, managed to stumble after him.

Harry watched as the scene began to change again. He wanted to pull away, but the next scene caught his attention.

"So Krett, you have found someone worthy?" Harry began to shiver as he heard the man that had wanted to kill him since he was a baby ask the vampire in front of him.

"Master, I do not know how worthy he is. He says that he is a good potions master, and that he has studied it, but by his attitude I do not know."

"If you did not see his work, then tell me, why did you bring him here?" Voldemort sneered. Krett began to shiver under Voldemort's anger and the Death Eaters' laughter.

"I-I have seen his work, it is accurate. I ordered him to make the strongest potion he knows and he has done it. No one has ever managed to make this potion, but I have known Drasto for a long time and I know that he is good at potions."

Harry sighed in relief as Voldemort's eyes shifted to the vampire standing proudly next to Krett. Harry had noticed that Krett tensed up, echoing exactly what Harry's body had done without him noticing.

"So..."Voldemort hissed, "what potion have you made that led my servant to bring you to me?"

Drasto stepped forward and bowed almost mockingly. Harry chuckled over that one.

"I have made my specialty, my Lord. It is called the Avada Kedavra. A liquid form of the killing curse, only more painful and slow. "

There were many gasps of disbelief around the room and only shut up when Voldemort raised his hands.

"Really? Are you aware that no one has yet managed to make that potion? You claim you have succeeded where many more powerful have not? Do show me." Voldemort said, his voice had grown deeper and more demanding.

Drasto reached into his robes and lifted out a bottle full of dark green liquid.

"This is the Avada."

"Master, he could be lying." Harry scowled as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"Oh and if he is not then I will throw you back into Azkaban, Malfoy." Voldemort growled.

"My Lord, we should use Veritaserum on him just in case." Malfoy continued.

"Lucius..." Voldemort snarled in his dangerous tone, not that he ever used a gentle tone. "Do you want to see if that potion works?"

When Lucius nodded hesitantly, Voldemort showed his sneer again.

"Accio!" Lucius Malfoy lurched forward into Voldemort's waiting hands.

"So you really want to see if the potion is really the Killing Curse?"

Malfoy was not looking so good.

Harry smirked, "Under that mask I bet Malfoy is sweating like a pig."

"Master-"

"Silence! You will not question me Malfoy. You speak when you are spoken to, do not tell me you have forgotten the rules."

"No, my Lord."

"Good. Now you," Voldemort pointed a long pale finger at Drasto, "come here."

Drasto approached him confidently while Krett shook his head behind him.

"Over-confidence is never a good thing." Harry added.

"Give me the potion." Voldemort grabbed the potion and turned to Malfoy who was visibly shaking.

"So, should this teach you not to question me?"

"M-my Lord! No! Don't! I am sorry! Forgive me please."

"Forgive you? You have failed me too many times Lucius, as I said I do not forgive easily. You have failed me the most in that damned Department." Voldemort growled and dropped the trembling Malfoy on the ground.

"If you fail me this time, you will be on the receiving end of this potion."

Malfoy looked relived, but there was still fear visible on his features.

"I want you to locate Harry Potter. I have heard that he had left his relatives house and is on the run from Dumbledore and his Order. I want you to find him and bring him to me. You better succeed or you will die."

"Y-yes my Lord." Lucius stammered.

"Wormtail! Come here!"

Harry growled as the betrayer of his parents stumbled forward on his knees.

"Wormtail, you have served me well for years, now you will get your reward." Voldemort motioned him to step forward and with a swift grab forced the potion down the struggling man's throat.

Wormtail's face was twisted, "My Lord," he choked.

Wormtail began to squirm and after a few minutes of agony filled screams it ended abruptly and his body lay peacefully.

"The potion seems to work, welcome to the Death Eater family Vampire Drasto." Voldemort announced as a couple of Death Eaters removed Wormtail's lifeless body.

Harry stared after the men as the image began to blur and the window returned to its normal views.

"At least Wormtail's dead, I don't have to worry about him." With a shrug of his shoulders Harry stripped off his clothes and jumped into bed.

"Tomorrow, the Knockturn Alley will have a new visitor." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3 Has no name

**"Is it Worth It?"**

Summary: Harry can't take it anymore! The manipulations of Dumbledore and others had finally made their mark on Harry. Dealing with the death of his godfather and the fear of hate, Harry runs away. Will the Order find him or will Voldy finally get his hands on our hero.

All characters belong to JK Rowling...

_Chapter 3 _

Harry entered Knockturn Alley and cautiously brought his wand into its new holster on his hand. All he had to do was flick his wrist and anyone who dared to bother him would be sorry they had.

"How may I help you?" An elderly witch asked him smilingly.

Harry's first question was how did a nice woman like her end up in Knockturn Alley?

_Don't judge on what you see._ Harry's inner conscious informed him.

"I'm looking for some potion ingredients and books."

The woman smiled again and motioned Harry to follow her.

"You've come to the right place. I have everything a dark wizard would want."

"How do you know I'm a dark wizard? I could be a spy." Harry said.

"My boy, I can sense the aura around you." The woman's voice became lower and Harry's consciousness slipped in a quick _I told you so_.

"You have a lot of potential to be one of the strongest dark wizards ever, but you don't seem to want to use it. It's begging you to, but you quell your thirst for power and hide it deep down so the world does not know." Harry didn't say anything, but just stared at her, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"You should not hide the power you possess, Harry Potter. You should use your gifts to achieve what even the dark lord has yet to manage."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you Harry Potter, I've seen what you are capable of."

"How do you know my name?"

"I can see right through your little glamour disguise. Not many people come in and get out without me knowing exactly who they were. I had a bit of a problem guessing who you were, but while we were talking you dropped your shields a bit. A thing you should _never_ do when you are in an unfamiliar place."

Harry growled at being found out and spat, "You say your store has everything, then show me."

The woman regarded him and silently led him to the back.

"Look around and pick what you want." She didn't say anything else or forced him to say what he needed in particular. Harry was glad when she turned and left, leaving him with his thoughts.

He began looking around at all the books, potion bottles, and cauldrons, everything that he knew he would want was there. He picked up a few books and a five inch cauldron, just enough for a small potion. He was almost done and was heading out the door when it opened and the old woman stepped inside.

"I had to take care of a customer. Seems to me, Mr. Potter that the Dark Lord is looking for you again. Lucius Malfoy was the customer I had to tend to."

"Knew it had to happen sooner or later." Harry mutterd to himself.

"Wasn't Mr. Malfoy in Azkaban?" The woman asked ignoring Harry's muttering.

Harry came out of his stupor and glanced at the woman as if sizing her up.

"He was, but Voldemort seized Azkaban and got out the Death Eaters that were brought there. Fudge doesn't want to say what had happened, but he doesn't get what people are beginning to see all around him. He saw Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, but the idiot minister did nothing but deny that Voldemort's back. He thinks Dumbledore is up to his old games and was trying to make him believe in things that aren't there. I may not like Dumbledore, but that minister has crossed my path way too many times and if I see him I just might release that power you were talking about earlier." A mad glint was forming in Harry's mind and a beautiful vision of Fudge writhing on the ground wormed its way into his mind. Harry shook his head to clear the image and try to suppress a shudder.

"Well Mr. Potter, is there anything else I can get you before you leave?"

When Harry shook his head, he followed her to the register and gave her the books.

"Mr. Potter are you sure you want this one?" Harry looked at the black book she was holding and nodded. She looked at him skeptically until Harry got annoyed.

"What?"

"Do you know what this book is? Do you know how to read it?"

"Of course I do," Harry said taking the book from her," It's a potions book called Commanding Potions." When the woman gasped, Harry looked at her.

"What now?"

"You hissed at me, you're a Parselmouth."

"Good observation." Harry said sarcastically. "I had no idea that I was a Parselmouth.

"Doesn't anyone in this place read the Prophet? They had a lot of information about me being a Parselmouth, thanks so much to Rita Skeeter."

"The Prophet doesn't enter Knockturn Alley, but I'm surprised I have not heard of it. You _do_ have potential. A lot of potential."

"Well thank you for the books Madame..." Harry broke off and looked at the woman.

"Laudia." She finished for him.

"...Laudia."

"You're welcome. Come back anytime." She waved as Harry took his paid books and cauldron out the door.

"Hey watch it!" Harry jumped back to find his way blocked.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you'd come here."

Harry, startled, looked up at the gray-eyed, blond-headed man.

"Morning Potter." Lucius Malfoy smirked, "we were just talking about you." Malfoy pointed at a hooded man behind him sitting in a chair.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk, Potter. I just wanted a little talk."

"So talk." Harry said annoyed. His conscious voice was cursing him for being stupid enough to take off his glamour, especially when he was still in Knockturn.

"Not here, Potter. How about somewhere where there aren't many people."

Harry scowled darkly, fire in his eyes, "I'm not stupid, Malfoy."

Malfoy's smirk disappeared and he motioned for the dark hooded man.

"Two on one, Potter, unlikely odds. Still don't want to have a talk?"

"No, if you want to talk it'll be here, no where else."

"You really aren't as stupid as you look, Potter. I can make you come though, Krett here isn't as dangerous now as he will be if you cross him."

Harry shot a glance at the hooded man's direction, knowing perfectly well what he looked like under the hood.

"If you got something that you need to say, Malfoy. Say it, or I'm leaving." Harry growled.

Malfoy actually laughed and Harry felt his anger begin to boil.

"Good bye." He said shortly trying to make his way around Krett who had somehow managed to end up behind him.

"You're not going anywhere until we had our chat." Malfoy said, he had the Potter boy and he was not going to let him escape.

"Potter, I've been looking for you for a while now. There are things you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Sit Potter." Krett said, motioning to the chair he had sat in.

"I prefer to stand, thanks." Harry said glancing at the man.

"Potter, my lord would like to have a talk with you."

"I don't want to talk to him." Harry said.

"If you don't come with me, Draco and Narcissa will be in danger. The dark lord will kill me if I don't bring you to him."

"I really don't care Malfoy. Did you care when the people you killed pleaded with you to save them because they had a family? Did you ever consider that the kids would miss their parents? Had it ever occurred to you that I have no one to care about now because of your _lord_?" Harry asked angrily. Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but Harry interrupted him.

"Draco's a spoiled brat and after what he did last year I really don't care what happens to him, or you for that matter. I am leaving now Malfoy." Harry turned around and walked by Krett who immediately stepped in front of him.

"I won't let you leave, Potter. I want my family to live."

"So did I, but did you care? NO!"

"Potter, you will come with me even if I force you to come. I won't be bested by a child."

"I outgrew my childhood a long time ago thanks to you and Voldemort." Harry snarled and turned around, wand in his hand only to find Malfoy already had his pointed at Harry's chest.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I will get you to come with me!_Imperio_!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry stood there glaring at him as the spell bounced off of him and Harry stood there un-fazed.

"You know this means war, right?" Harry asked.

"Look around, Potter. The war began a long time ago."

Harry said nothing, but kept his wand in front of him.

"Let's end this all ready!" Malfoy turned his gaze from Harry and glared beyond him at Krett, who stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"You heard him, Malfoy. Now or never."

"You're more confident then usual, Potter."

Harry shrugged, "People change."

"Right, _Confundo_!" Harry quickly dodged the curse and threw one of his own.

"Better dueling skills too!" Malfoy commented as he dodged another perfectly aimed attack from Harry.

"All in a day's work." Harry said back.

"_Protego_!"

"_Reducto_!"

"Ah shit!" Harry jumped aside as his own spell sped towards him ten times stronger.

"Language Potter." Malfoy laughed and Harry glared at him.

Harry got up off the ground and flicked his wrist and watched as the wind picked up and smashed Malfoy forcefully into a building.

"Impressive or what?" Harry called, smirking.

"Wandless magic at your age. No wonder you're so hard to get rid off." Malfoy mumbled staring at Harry's open palm and unaware that Harry heard him.

"It was a project I was working on this summer. I never expected it to work, but it did. I've tried to find limitations to it but so far I haven't seen any. That is why I paid a visit to Knockturn Alley today."

"So you are finally living up to your title."

Harry scowled,"This war isn't about getting rid of the Dark Lord for the Wizards who would turn their backs on me the second that I'm not their perfect Boy-Who-Bloody-Well-Lived-And-Should-Have-Been-Dead. This war is about revenge and revenge is sweet isn't it, Malfoy? The power I hold at my fingertips can grant me the title of the second dark lord, but I chose to use this power to finish off Voldemort once and for all."

"Potter the Dark Lord has supporters that would die protecting him, you really think you can get rid of him? You are a silly boy who lost everything, but revenge will get you nothing."

"Shows how much you know!"

"Enough talk! Let's get this over with!" Both man and boy turned to see a fuming Krett glaring at them. His hood had fallen off and a dark cloud had formed around him, hiding his image, it was a cloud not even the sun could penetrate.

"All you wizards do is talk. How about me? Let's fight already!"

Harry barely had time to throw himself to the side before Krett had lunged at him with astonishing speed. Within seconds Harry was pinned to the wall and his wand in Malfoy's hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to join the fight."

"If you weren't so slow you would've had him a long time ago." Krett said.

Harry choked as his air was taken away and returned only to be taken away again.

"I'm doing this for you, Malfoy, because I don't want to see that potion go down your throat."

"Thanks, but you can let go of him now so I can stun him."

"You forget his wandless magic, Malfoy. He cannot use it while he cannot concentrate." Krett smirked as he squeezed Harry's throat one last time.

The only words he heard were the ones he hoped he hadn't.

_Lord Voldemort_.


	4. Chapter 4 So What's It Going to Be?

**"Is it Worth It?"**

Summary: Harry can't take it anymore! The manipulations of Dumbledore and others had finally made their mark on Harry. Dealing with the death of his godfather and the fear of hate, Harry runs away. Will the Order find him or will Voldy finally get his hands on our hero.

All characters belong to JK Rowling...

**Chapter 4 "So What's it Going to Be?"**

"Albus you can't just let the boy stay out there!" Minerva McGonagall stood outraged at the front of the headmaster's desk glaring at the said headmaster.

"Minerva, Harry can take care of himself. If he cannot then he must learn how."

"Albus, when have you lost your heart? You cannot just leave him out there on his own! Send someone to pick him up!"

"Minerva McGonagall! I have told you, he does not want to be found! He made it clear to Arabella. I will leave him alone until he finally decides to come back."

The Transfigurations professor sighed and quickly sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm worried about him. He's lost so much, I sometimes wonder why he hadn't turned on us fully."

"Because my dear, Harry knows that it was not our fault but Voldemort's."

"He didn't act like that at the end of the year. Albus, what made him leave his relatives' home?"

"I've talked to Vernon Dursley and he says that Harry just said that "he'd had enough" what ever that means."

"It means that Harry didn't like living there. You saw how he didn't want to go back with them. He asked you to go with the Weasley's fourth year and you denied him and told him to go to the Dursleys where he'd be safer."

"Are you blaming this on me?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly irritated that his most trusted friend stood there and accused him.

"I don't know anymore. He blames you for everything that's happened."

"Harry has a reason, Minerva."

"What is it?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I've lied to him for too long. I've never told him the truth outright. He got fed up with it last year and blew up half of my office."

"I'm sorry Albus, I hate to say this, but I'm glad he finally stood up to you."

"And what exactly is that supposed to indicate?" Minerva flinched when she felt the headmaster's power rise along with his temper. No wonder Voldemort was afraid of him.

"You've manipulated so many things in his life, I'm glad he finally found some sense. Someone needed to mention to you that you're not some god that can go around and manipulate people."

Dumbledore stood up suddenly, rage on his face, "Minerva, leave now or you are fired." He hissed. "I don't like being told what to do."

"Neither did Harry." Minerva said under her breath, but the headmaster heard anyway.

"Get out."

Minerva stood up calmly and walked to the door, the portraits were all watching her with a scowl on their faces. They were blaming her for the temper tantrum she knew Albus would have after she leaves.

Professor Severus Snape stood at the gargoyle's feet looking up in disgust.

"Password?" The gargoyle hissed.

"Pinkie dips." Snape said and the statue slowly creaked aside. Snape waited impatiently for it to move and stepped onto the moving staircase.

The stairs stopped at a huge black door that led to headmaster's waiting room, and beyond the waiting room the office. As soon as he opened the door he could heard the argument going on inside. It was not his nature to spy on his colleagues but at this particular argument, which included the person he came to speak about, he had to find out what the argument is about. He wasn't a spy for nothing.

Snape quickly sat onto the closest chair to the office and leaned in to hear better. That wasn't necessary since the conversation was becoming quite heated.

"You've manipulated so many things in his life, I'm glad he finally found some sense. Someone needed to mention to you that you're not some god that can go around and manipulate people."

"Minerva, leave now or you are fired." At this Snape's eyes widened in shock. Would Albus really fire his life long friend?

"I don't like being told what to do."

"Neither did Harry." Snape agreed with McGonagall and smiled slightly.

_That's the way. I think you just earned a rightful spot as a person who can stand up for herself in my book_.

"Get out Minerva. I cannot believe you would betray me like that."

"Betray you? Albus who have you betrayed? I happen to know a lonely and angry at the world boy out there who has been betrayed more then once. He lost everything he loved, Albus, everything."

"I know that! What am I supposed to do?! I can't help him because he won't let me! I can't find him because he somehow blocked the tracking spell I put on him. He could be in Voldemort's hands right now and I wouldn't know! Do you really think I want this to happen?!" Dumbledore's voice broke down, and Snape stood up and opened the door.

Minerva McGonagall nearly had a heart attack when the door to the office suddenly blew open and Severus Snape stood there in all his glory. Albus Dumbledore just glanced at him once and sat back down on his chair.

"Minerva, Albus." Snape said in greeting, though far from it. His voice had a tinge of anger in it and the other two both knew why.

"Severus, you have returned. Has there been any news?"

"I don't know if it's the news you want to hear." Snape said evasively.

"I'm not in the mood for mind games, Severus, please tell us what you know."

Snape sent a look at McGonagall and back to Dumbledore.

"Well your last words of the argument before I barged in have become true."

McGonagall almost fell of her chair and Dumbledore choked on his sobs.

"Oh god please don't tell me it's true." McGonagall choked out.

Snape looked at her, "It's true." At that the Transfiguration professor send a murderous look at Snape.

"How?" Dumbledore asked meekly. Snape snarled at the weak voice of his headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was known to be a strong willed person.

"Pardon?"

"How? How did he get captured?"

"It was Lucius Malfoy and some vampire named Krett. That's all I know right now. Voldemort was a bit too happy that he forgot to mention anything else."

"Do you know where he got caught or where they are holding him?" McGongall asked.

"I just said that Voldemort was too happy to tell us anything else."

"Oh, poor Harry."

"Yes, poor Harry." Snape said sarcastically. McGonagall turned her famous glare on him. Her glare could rival Snape's any day.

"Can you find out where he is held?" Dumbledore asked and Snape nodded.

"If I don't get caught, I might be able to find Potter. Voldemort's keeping a close eye on me because, well, I did betray him once before."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and strode out of the room.

"Albus, I'm sorry."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at his friend's grief stricken face, "It's all right, Minerva, many of us make mistakes, but not as many as I have made."

"I shouldn't have blamed all this on you. But I want you to promise that you'll renew your friendship with Harry when we get him back."

Dumbledore noticed the missing of the _if_ in her sentence, but he let it drop. He heard Minerva sigh and leave, but he was far too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

Harry woke up to a searing pain in his head. He groaned and slowly raised himself on his elbows to look around the dark room that he was in. There was not much to see except a little slit in the wall to the outside that was meant to be a window. There was only that slit and the door that was standing opposite him.

The pain in his scar had become unbearable and Harry began to retch. Only water came out of his mouth as he leaned over the bed. He guessed that he had been in the room for a while.

"So you're finally awake." Harry started and slowly turned his head towards the voice. The vampire he fought, well tried to dodge, in Knockturn alley was staring at him from the door. Harry nodded his head in acknowldgement. Krett smirked and walked into the room.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"A couple of days at most. Not feeling sick are we?"

"Actually I am, being in a closed off room does that to a person you know." Harry said.

Krett almost laughed, but he choked instead, making Harry give a weak laugh instead.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"So where are we?" Harry asked already knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. As soon as Krett smirked he knew.

Harry decided to change the subject. He wanted to keep Krett standing in that door way as long as he could, since there was light outside the door coming into the room.

"You're a good fighter."

"Of course I am. All vampires are good fighters." When Krett saw that Harry wasn't surprised at the revelation _he _was surprised.

"Hmm, usually when I mention I'm a vampire people run away screaming."

Harry just shrugged.

"I--"

"Already knew that you were a vampire." A voice finished for him and Harry snapped his head towards the sound as well as his hand to his forehead.

"Hello, Potter." Voldemort said standing behind Krett, who was standing stiffly on the side.

Harry said nothing, but glared at the Dark Lord.

"You gave my Death Eaters quite a chase around. You've also saved a life, even if it is Malfoy's."

Harry shrugged, though he kept his eyes on Voldemort.

"I've been wondering Potter, why you left your relatives' house."

Harry stared at him open mouthed, but said nothing.

"Flies Potter, flies. Now tell me."

Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I wanted you to satisfy me by giving me the answer as to why you would leave your relatives house when you were protected there?"

"Why would I give you that pleasure?" When Voldemort's smirk disappeared and he advanced into the room Harry quickly began to rant. He didn't want the Dark Lord closer then he already was.

"I got bored. Nothing was going on and I wanted action. No one was telling me anything, so I decided to leave." Harry said. Obviously Voldemort had some kind of lie detectors around because he shook his head and smiled at Harry.

"I don't think thats it." Harry glowered at him and Voldemort sneered. Harry glanced briefly at Krett and knew the vampire was doing something to prevent him from lying.

_So thats why Voldemort didn't send him away._

"I left my relatives because they were getting on my nerves with their nagging. I lived with them all my life, thanks to you. I had to put up with abuse and this year I couldn't take it anymore. I told everyone that I didn't want any part in the war, but somehow even with my declaration of neutrality I still get nagged and kidnapped."

Harry didn't mean to make the Dark Lord laughed, but Voldemort did laugh.

"Harry," Harry cringed at the use of his name."Harry, I know you want revenge. I can give it to you. I can make your dreams come true, I can give you everything you ever desired."

Harry looked skeptically at him and sneered.

"Really? Then how come I don't see you bringing my parents and Sirius back to life?"

Voldemort looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Did I hit you too hard with that spell when you were little?"

Harry glared at him.

"You know the dead cannot be brought back to life, but I can let you have your revenge."

"I can get my own revenge, thanks. Without your help."

"Harry, you forget that I can kill anyone close to you. In the end you will not have anyone. If you join me, all your friends will be safe."

"You killed all the people I love, but if you touch Ron and Hermione I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Voldemort growled losing all his humor along the way.

"It might be. If you don't leave them alone I will kill you, and if I don't kill you the first time I'll keep trying until I finally do."

"Empty threat Potter."

"The Prophecy didn't seem to think so." As Harry said this he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"You know about the Prophecy?" Voldemort asked intrigued, Harry saw him glance at Krett who gave him a quick nod.

"Tell me Potter." Harry mentally kicked himself for ever opening his big mouth and started to splutter.

_Great, making a fool out of myself in front of the Dark Lord._

"Tell me now, Potter." Voldemort hissed, he wanted to get his hands on the outcome of the Prophecy.

"The Prophecy just stated that you and I will meet in the end and when the battle doesn't go right we'll both end up dying." Harry lied. He quickly glanced at Krett, but the vampire nodded his head that Harry's lie was true. Harry's mouth opened in a slight shock but he quickly recovered.

"We don't have to have that confrontation Potter, as long as you join me. We don't have to die, instead we could live like kings and have everything we desire. What do you say?"

Harry was thinking quickly. There was some truth in Voldemort's words, he wanted to feel power, just once wanted to know how it felt. He knew that it was wrong, that everyone would hate him for it, but they didn't have to know, he'd disguise himself. He wanted to know how it feels to have things under his control, how wonderful it was to finally kick some minister arse.

Harry smirked evilly to himself as the image began to be formed.


	5. Chapter 5 My New Life

**"Is it Worth It?"**

Summary: Harry can't take it anymore! The manipulations of Dumbledore and others had finally made their mark on Harry. Dealing with the death of his godfather and the fear of hate, Harry runs away. Will the Order find him or will Voldy finally get his hands on our hero.

All characters belong to J. K. Rowling...except Krett, Drasto and Laudia!

**Chapter 5 "My New Life"**

Harry stood a bit away from Voldemort and Krett who stood on his left side smugly watching the Death Eaters apperate in. Harry kept a hood up to obscure his face. He surveyed all the Death Eaters that were now kneeling below them.

"Rise all of you and remove your masks." Voldemort hissed.

Harry could tell that the Death Eaters would have given the world just to stay kneeling, they were afraid of what Voldemort had to tell them, considering all the Death Eaters were present and when everyone was called to a meeting, that never turned out well.

"Today we have managed to recruit a new member into our ranks." Voldemort said motioning for Harry to come stand next to him. Harry could almost feel the curiosity radiating from them.

He moved slowly to stand next to him and instinctively pulled his hood lower over his face. He was afraid some would recognize him, especially Snape who stood only a little ways off watching him. Harry felt his scrutinizing gaze on him, and somehow Harry knew that Severus Snape knew just who was under that hood.

"He was recruited this morning after some... persuasion." Voldemort said looking at Harry for any sign. Harry in his own mind was still having some trouble accepting what he had agreed to.

"He will be among my inner circle, he will command you all and you better listen to him or he has permission from me to kill you if you do not obey him." Harry stared at the Dark Lord open mouthed.

_What the hell is he playing at? He's putting me into his inner most circle?! I'm hardly the one to trust! Voldy you're losing your mind! You don't even know if I'm loyal or not!_

Harry's face must've revealed some of his thoughts because the next time he looked up Voldemort was smiling at him.

_Oh shit_.

"So my Golden Serpent, shall we mark you?" If the situation wasn't so serious Harry would have laughed out loud at the mocking tone of voice coming from Voldemort. Harry took a deep breath and walked to him. He hadn't noticed, but while he was thinking he had absently stepped away from the Dark Lord, the only reason Harry would have given if asked was that he was either scared shitless or it was the intense burning of his scar.

He was brought back to the present when Voldemort grabbed his forearm roughly as if sensing some of Harry's last minute second thoughts.

"Are you ready?" At Harry's reluctant nod Voldemort pointed his wand at his forearm.

Harry felt a weird sensation cover his body, though Voldemort still hadn't uttered the words Harry was starting to dread. The words never came, though he was beginning to feel a stinging pain on his arm. From forearm to shoulder. Harry gritted his teeth and tried not to scream as it got worse but he slid to his knees in pain. He scrunched up his eyes and winced when Voldemort pressed his thumb into the newly made mark. Harry didn't see the satisfied smirk on the Dark Lords face as his eyes were clamped shut. He felt the pain diminish a little and was bearable enough for him to stand, though shakily.

Harry took a look at his arm and winced. A huge golden snake was entwined around his arm and Harry guessed all the way to his shoulder because he could not see the end of it. The snake was very different from the Dark Mark that the Death Eaters were made to have.

Harry looked up at the dark lord...master...but Voldemort just smirked at him and turned his attention to the Death Eaters.

"Do not disappoint me," he began. He was still watching Harry at the corner of his eyes and Harry tried not to squirm.

"Things have happened today that may not happen in a long time. Though he may not admit it, but he has agreed to my terms and has accepted my protection." Voldemort turned to Harry and Harry looked at him.

"Remove your hood." He ordered. Harry stared at him.

_What does he mean remove my hood?! He knows that if they knew who I was the whole wizarding world would be on my tail!_

"Do not worry. A mask will appear in front of your face before they get the chance to get a good look." Voldemort chuckled a little as Harry cocked his head to his side and looked at him skeptically.

"Don't you trust me?" Harry said nothing, but Voldemort got his silence as an answer.

"_Harry, Harry, you should trust me, actually I will be the only person you could really trust once the Death Eaters get to know you_." He hissed in Parseltongue.

To Harry that was a bit too weird since he hadn't spoken Parseltongue properly since his second year. Actually he was trying to avoid speaking it, but when little snakes around the Dursley's house and around the neighborhood begin hissing it was hard not to stop and talk to them.

Harry reluctantly nodded his head for Voldemort to continue. Harry grabbed his hood and waited until Voldemort gave the signal. At Voldemort's nod Harry pushed his hood back, but as soon as the hood reached his nose an inside of a mask appeared in front of his face.

He heard the Death Eaters gasp and Harry brought his hand up to his facemask. He saw Voldemort conjure a mirror and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and breathed a little, dreading what he would see, he brought the mirror to his face. The mask was silver and on his right side was a golden colored serpent complete with sharp fangs. As Harry moved his fingers near the serpent, he was shocked when it came alive and slithered on his finger. It was a small serpent, barely the size of his hand.

As if sensing Harry's puzzlement Voldemort tried to clear the confusion, "It will grow. The longer it stays off the mask the bigger it will get. When you want it back on the mask it will shrink again."

Harry nodded his head as the serpent tried to slither up to his shoulder, but every attempt it made was futile and Harry could see it was getting frustrated. It would have been a comical sight if the serpent wasn't more poisonous when it was angry. Harry picked it up gently and dropped it on his shoulder.

It hissed a small snakish whisper that sounded like a relieved "thank you."

Harry turned to Voldemort who began talking again.

"I will not give you his name, but you will know his as the Golden Serpent. You will obey his every order as if it came from me. You are all dismissed until Serpent or I call you to council again." As the Death Eaters began to disappear, Voldemort called out something that surprised Harry.

"Severus, Lucius, Krett, stay behind." The two Death Eaters and the vampire stopped and nodded to their master.

As soon as the other Death Eaters left Voldemort mentioned the other remaining ones to come forth. Harry stood next to Voldemort, he hadn't moved from the spot since the initiation.

"You three probably have some idea who Serpent is. You have better keep your mouth shut. If I hear that someone knows his identity you three will be the ones punished. Lucius you are still on trial, and a bottle of that potion is waiting for you. Krett, you know your position, but if you fail me you will not escape me, Severus..." Voldemort didn't say anything but Snape got the threat.

"My Lord, is he really Harry Potter?" Lucius asked. Krett snorted, but kept his comments to himself.

"Ask him yourself Lucius." Voldemort answered, pointing to Harry who wanted nothing more but to get out of the suddenly stuffy room. It was like Voldemort to put all the pressure on him.

"Are you?" Lucius turned to Harry. Harry scowled at him behind his mask, not knowing that the mask showed his expressions to the Death Eater.

"What do you think?" He asked,

_I guess having fame, doesn't give you many brains_. Harry thought, but stopped. Somewhere along those lines he had heard those words before. _How did it go_? Harry thought while Malfoy stared at him. _Clearly, fame isn't everything. _AHA! Harry smiled, that was it. Snape's exact words.

"You are Harry Potter." Lucius said and Harry sneered at him.

"Good guess, but if you tell anyone, which you better not, I'll hang you by your thumbs like Filch did last year to some students, which by the way your son and Umbitch came up with. " Lucius snapped his mouth shut and glared at the silver masked teen in front of him. Harry smirked back. He loved messing with Lucius Malfoy, especially now when he knew that he couldn't touch him.

"Serpent it's time to go." Harry nodded, but at a look from Snape Harry decided to decline.

"I'll be right there." Harry looked at Snape and Voldemort noticed. With a nod he dismissed Malfoy and Krett.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Snape hissed, reminding Harry very much of Voldemort.

"What's it look like Professor?" Harry said carelessly and conjured a chair out of thin air surprising the Hogwarts professor who didn't see any wand in Harry's hand. Harry smirked at him.

"So Professor what do you think of me?" Snape shook his head and glared at him.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove Potter, but it may work for a while, but it won't be fulfilled."

"What if I'm not planning anything? You see Professor, I had to do what I had to do, now I'm bound to Voldemort through this mark." Harry pointed at the golden serpent on his arm.

"What do you mean?" For the first time Snape was clueless.

"What I mean, Professor," Harry said emphasizing professor. "is that this mark prevents me from doing anything against him. I don't intend to though, but I do have one goal that I will complete and that is getting rid of one called Cornelius Fudge."

"Getting rid of? What did he do to you?" Snape asked, but cringed as Harry became angry, his power crackling around him.

"I'll tell you what he did. Where should I begin Professor? Last year when he ridiculed me calling me an insane child whose brain was affected by the killing curse? Or when he denied me the chance to free my godfather? There are many things that make me want to kill the bastard Snape!" Harry's power was getting hard to control. He was breathing hard and he fought to gain control over his anger.

"Last year and the year before he didn't want to believe me that Voldemort was back, half the year he spent trying to get me expelled, half the year spent trying to get me sent to Azkaban! I promised myself the next time I see the damn minister will be the happiest day of my life. I want his blood; I want him to suffer for everything that he made me suffer for. He almost killed Sirius when he escaped, though you had a hand in there, but he completely went over the line after the Triwizard and he called me delusional and a liar that Voldemort was back and then because of his stupidness last year Sirius died. It was his fault because he didn't believe. Voldemort took advantage of the minister and made him out a fool, but it also cost Sirius' life. Do you have any idea how pissed I am at the Minister? Do you know that now I don't blame Voldemort as much as I did? None of this would have ever happened if the dumb idiot believed me and protected the Ministry better. He turned his back on us and thought that nothing could go wrong in his perfect world!" Harry jerked the mask off his face and pointed at himself.

"Did you know, Professor, that the damn hat wanted to put me in Slytherin because my life was a living hell and I wanted to prove myself? I wanted to prove that I was worthy, that I was put to earth to do something with my life, not be a slave to a pig of an uncle. Do you know that as soon as I put my foot down on wizarding soil that my life turned completely upside down? That I would've ended up in Slytherin if I didn't meet Malfoy before the sorting? My life took a wrong turn sir, a very wrong turn, I don't know if I can put it back, but when I do, I swear someone will have to pay for the pain. These eyes held life, now they don't, I've seen a lot of pain and killing, but the only one I feel like killing is none other then Fudge. Voldemort promised me that I could have the idiot, and I will get him."

"Have you lost your mind Potter? You will never be able to escape the Ministry. Why would you go after the Minister when the person who has ever done any wrong to you is in this building? Why are you not as angry with Voldemort, he did kill your parents and tried to kill you on numerous occasions."

Harry scoffed.

"I will get my shot at Voldemort. I won't be stupid and send myself to an early death. I won't be reckless, I will wait for the right moment. As for the Ministry, if they were that smart, they would have made sure to keep everyone safer instead of stuffing their faces and pretending that nothing was going on. Their first sign of warning that something was going to happen was at the World Quidditch Cup, they should have known what that meant and taken matters into their hands.

"They don't need to know, Professor. I know you won't tell them, because if you do I will kill you myself, you understand? I know about you and your spy business, Voldemort knows too, why do you think he called for you to stay behind? I will protect you from him, but if you betray me, I will help in your killing. I will not hesitate, I promise you."

Snape watched his student glare at him, but Snape was too stunned to do anything. He was tempted to get out of the teenager's way. Oh yes, he knew Potter's potential, but he never knew the anger that the boy kept inside. He didn't know the pain that he went through. The boy was nothing like his father, though the boy did have his looks, he had his mother's heart and temper. He still had the temper, but Snape wasn't sure about the heart. Death could destroy the most purest of hearts.

"Harry-"

"Don't, just leave here. I will call you if I need you, you are the only one I can trust in this place. I have just given my freedom to Voldemort, but that doesn't mean that he had taken everything from me. I still have everything I want, but if he hurts anyone I love I promised that I would turn on him without a second reconsideration. My friends and what's left of my family are the only things that keep me alive, otherwise you would not be talking to me, but you would be burying me. So promise me Professor Snape that you will not give out my secret."

Snape wasn't sure if he wanted to agree to that, but he knew he didn't have any choice. Harry Potter had changed, and Snape knew that the change came when the anger and hate had surfaced. What Potter was fighting against had finally caught up to him. All these years he was fighting a losing battle.

"All right Potter, I'll hold your secret. I only do this because you deserve at least some peace."

Harry nodded gratefully, and Snape started to leave he turned though as Harry began to speak again.

"Can you please tell Ron and Hermione that I miss them? And if you see Remus, tell him that I'm sorry, don't tell him for what though. I don't want him to worry. Oh and if you make fun of him or something, I'll just say this, it's your life." Harry said.

Snape nodded, but he had a question of his own to ask, "What exactly made you join Voldemort?"

Harry smiled sadly and Snape thought he wasn't going to answer, but Harry replied in his quiet voice, "Love."


	6. Chapter 6 What's There To Lose?

"Is it Worth It?"  
  
Summary: NO SLASH! After fifth year Harry's life begins to change when he finally realizes that people only wanted him as a tool to defeat the DL. Harry decides enough was enough. Features slightly Dark Harry.  
  
All characters belong to J. K. Rowling...except Krett, Drasto and Laudia!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!  
  
KALIE  
  
SicTransitGloria  
  
FOX  
  
HOSHIHIKARI4EVER  
  
KRISSY RIDDLE  
  
LADY OF HOGWARTS  
  
CKAT44  
  
ARTEMIS2003: Told ya! hehe  
  
SHI TSUKINO  
  
JANA MOON  
  
KEERY  
  
CICY  
  
EMBER EYEZ  
  
LEGGO-MY-LEGOLAS  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Did I mention that this story isn't SLASH.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6 "What's There to Lose?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry sat on the open window sill with his feet dangling outside, 12 feet above ground. The streets in the town below were deserted as if no one lived there. During his three-week stay at Riddle Manor, he had seen one or two people sneaking in and out of houses to do who knows what. Harry knew that the people thought Riddle Manor was haunted and didn't dare to step onto the land. Many who were daring enough or stupid enough to enter the Manor land never left the manor when they entered. They had all perished, curtsy of Harry's power.  
  
That was a new thing. He had been training with Voldemort since he arrived and his new powers that he did not know he had, had appeared when he got pissed because he could not land a single punch on the old but very quick on his feet man. Harry's very easily raised temper had flared and in the process setting the Dark Lord's cloak on fire. Thus his fire element was born. After the incident Harry was made to practice his element on the muggles. He didn't say that he didn't enjoy it at least a bit. He was then forced to control his element without getting angry. Very hard to do when it only worked once in a while, and that was when Harry would lose his patience and blow anything that was in his way. That only happened when Voldemort wasn't in the room, if he was Harry would have been 'taught' a lesson.  
  
But Voldemort, the man he was, forced him to spend days and sometimes nights perfecting it.  
  
And by Voldemort's order he officially fried the trespassers. For some reason their screams of pain went unnoticed by him.  
  
"That's a nice place to commit suicide, Potter. And what would the Dark Lord say to that?" Harry grabbed the sides of the window to steady himself. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice anyone come in. He was startled when the voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
He brought his legs in the window and turned around. Severus Snape stood leaning at the door with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You know Professor, " Harry said, "if Voldemort heard you say my real name, I'd have to punish you."  
  
"We are alone, no one could hear."  
  
"Even the walls have ears, Professor. A man like you should have known that."  
  
"You don't teach a spy things he already knew. And if I wanted I could've killed you while you were sitting there, staring off into space."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"The name is Serpent, Professor. It's best if you remember that. You let it slip like that and who knows what might happen."  
  
At Snape's nod, the door opened and Voldemort stepped in. Snape immediately knelt, but Harry stayed standing.  
  
"Sserpent," Voldemort hissed ignoring Snape. " I have a job for you."  
  
Harry said nothing but waited for Voldemort to continue, when he did he was to say on safe terms 'surprised'.  
  
"I want you to go to a place called Little Whinging, Surrey. There is someone I want you to find. You might know her. Her name is Arabella Figg." Harry's mouth dropped.  
  
\What the hell does he want with Figg?/  
  
As if reading his mind Voldemort smirked.  
  
"She is the Secret Keeper of Dumbledore's Order. I want her found and brought to me."  
  
Harry stared at him. Snape was still kneeling, since Voldemort didn't tell him to get up. He was slightly shaking and once in a while his eyes would flicker to Harry to see his reaction. Harry smirked on the outside, but on the inside he couldn't stop the fear and the shakes.  
  
He knew that Dumbledore changed the Order's location after Sirius died. Grimmauld Place couldn't be used because there were no members from the Black Family to keep the house in control.  
  
Harry was still trembling, but not enough that would alert Voldemort to his sudden change. Harry was scared. He wouldn't be able to do it, to give out the Order's secret. Voldemort had tried to make him tell, but only when Harry said that he didn't know where they were located did he stop trying to pry.  
  
"Go." Voldemort said, Harry nodded and with a glance at his professor, he vanished with a small 'pop'. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry stared around his surroundings that looked so familiar to him. To his right number 4 of Privet Drive stood out plainly. Just up the street Figg's house stood waiting for him. Once in while a cat would appear and disappear. Mr. Tibbles, Mrs. Figg's cat the spy was seated on the low gate wall staring at Harry with its yellow eyes as he made his way to the house. Mr. Tibbles hissed in warning and showed its teeth at him with its fur standing on an end. Harry ignored the black (did the book say what color he was?) cat and continued up the sidewalk that led to the door.  
  
He was tempted just to burst inside and surprise the squib woman, or he could knock on the door like a good gentleman and then attack when she opened.  
  
He stood in front of the door staring at its bronze knocker with his hand half raised to knock. A sound came from the house and the door opened. Harry stood there staring as the elderly woman limped her way over. Her cats wound around her legs and Harry for the gazillionth time wondered how she never managed to trip over them.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Figg." Harry said in a friendly manner. Mrs. Figg froze at the sound of his voice and lifted her head from her cats and stared at him.  
  
"Potter! Where have you been?" Harry stood staring at her.  
  
/No way is this woman the Secret Keeper, she's gotten older then she was when I last saw her./  
  
Mrs. Figg still hadn't moved and Harry couldn't force himself to take her to Voldemort, who would do what he always did to Secret Keepers. Get information, kill.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Figg. I just came to visit you."  
  
"Potter, what do you want? I haven't forgiven you for running away that night. And what are you doing here? Albus told me that you were kidnapped."  
  
/Oh-oh, cat's out of the bag./ Harry mused.  
  
"Well I was let go."  
  
"I really doubt that the Dark Lord would just let you wander away, when he's been trying to kill you for sixteen years."  
  
Harry laughed and raised his wand.  
  
"Back up, Arabella." The woman backed up immediately and Harry shut the door behind him as he entered.  
  
"Sit." Figg sat and stared at him, hate was filling her eyes. Harry cast the binding curse at her.  
  
The cats had all assembled into the room they were in and stood in front of Figg with their fur raised and their legs ready to sprint at the intruder. Mr. Tibbles sat on Mrs. Figg's lap, as if comforting the scared woman.  
  
"You won't get away with this." She whispered. Harry glanced at her before turning to the cats.  
  
"They're very loyal, is that why you kept all of them for so many years?"  
  
Mrs. Figg said nothing, but glared at him.  
  
/There's that courage I found out about last year./ He smiled.  
  
"I found out that you were the Secret Keeper of the Order's new hiding place."  
  
Mrs. Figg frowned, but still said nothing and continued glaring at him.  
  
"Okay so you won't talk. If you don't talk Mrs. Figg I'm going to have to take you to Voldemort. I really don't want to you know." Harry said.  
  
She was looking at him now in disbelief. How could she trust someone who had threatened her twice in the same year now.  
  
"Do you work for Voldemort now?" Harry knew that question was going to be the first she asked.  
  
"Sort of. I'm only working with him because I agree on some of his terms, but on others, well he needs to perfect them. I'm saying Mrs. Figgs that I was sent here to come get you. He wants to know where the Order is and I intend to give him the information."  
  
"Why turn on us, Potter. You were prophesized to kill the Dark Lord, yet you side with him. Why?"  
  
Harry sighed, this was taking a while and no doubt she was trying to distract him from something, but what?  
  
Harry brought his wand up and cast "Reveleo" on the house. The charm revealed everything that was supposed to be used against him. The little crystal in the corner of the room glowed red while everything else had a faint yellow color. Harry smirked and picked up the crystal. Turning to Figg.  
  
"Waiting for someone?"  
  
Her mouth had fallen open and she was staring at him again.  
  
"Really, what is a squib doing with a mind crystal?" She started sputtering, making her hard to understand. The mind crystal let the owner contact anyone he/she wished.  
  
"Come now Mrs. Figg, you can do better then that."  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me just in case you showed up." She said hurriedly. Harry smirked again.  
  
"No surprise there. The old man never does realize what is happening right under his nose."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"If that is true, Harry, then you should have detected my presence."  
  
Harry swiftly turned around, coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore. His Order robes almost shone in the power he was radiating, as if trying to scare Harry into submitting.  
  
"Ah, Professor. I was wondering when you would show up."  
  
"Enough of this Harry, let Arabella go." Harry's head went to one side and he glanced at Figg.  
  
His binds were tightly placed on her and he noticed that she could barely breathe.  
  
"Whoops." He laughed slightly and loosened his bonds a bit, not enough that she could wriggle her way out.  
  
Dumbledore stared at him. That wasn't exactly what he wanted.  
  
"So Professor, how is the Order?" Harry smirked as Dumbledore raised his wand in a defense position.  
  
"You wouldn't want to duel with me Harry."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
/You have no idea how much I want to./  
  
"I don't have time for this Dumbledore. Voldemort's expecting me back. By the way, how come Snape didn't show up with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Severus Snape, the greasy git, you know him. How come he didn't come?"  
  
"Severus never came back when he was called."  
  
"Ah so Voldemort is keeping him away and giving me more time. Perfect." Harry sprinted across the room.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Mrs. Figgs body became stiff and Mr. Tibbles jumped from her lap as she began to fall.  
  
"Stop this Harry! You don't know what you're doing! Voldemort is lying to you Harry. He'll kill you when he doesn't need you anymore!"  
  
"Really? Then why is he helping me train? Why is he counting me as his equal and why is it that you never did?!" Harry screamed, his concentration wavered and his element began to show its self. The fire in Harry's eyes would have been enough for the Headmaster to get out, but he stayed. Firmly convinced that Harry Potter had not completely changed.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you. I did not know that all this would happen. After you defeated him when you were one year old I thought the Prophecy was fulfilled."  
  
"You were wrong, you used me! And worst of all you pretended to care! I believed that you'd help, but I should've have known after all those times you hid things from me!"  
  
"I do care Harry. He will kill you. He counts you as his equal, doing exactly what the prophecy had said. He had marked you as his equal when you were one and he has done so again, 'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal'. He is doing exactly that Harry. You must believe me. I am sorry for all the things I've done. I didn't know."  
  
"Surprise Professor, I thought you'd know everything." Harry retorted, grabbing Arabella's stiff form.  
  
"Harry please don't." Dumbledore pleaded. Harry turned to him. The smirk was evident on his face, the Harry Potter Dumbledore once knew was gone.  
  
"Harry what changed you? I know it was partly me. It wasn't all the secrecy. What was it Harry? Please tell me that."  
  
"Actually it was because of all the secrecy. If you told me the Prophecy in the first place, the stuff that happened last year could have been prevented. But you made the mistake and my godfather died because of that. But that is only part of the reason why I turned."  
  
"Tell me Harry."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth in anger. /Damn Dumbledore!/  
  
"I turned because I didn't want my friends hurt, Dumbledore!" At his outburst, his element surrounded him and Arabella and they both disappeared, leaving Dumbledore by himself and the cats.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry appeared into the Round Room, where the DE's met during meetings, and dropped Arabella on the ground. He un-petrified her. Arabella, though still tied stood up and stared around herself.  
  
Voldemort was sitting alone in the room on his throne-like chair when they arrived and now had made his way towards them.  
  
"I have her." Harry said, pointing down.  
  
Voldemort sneered, "Hello Arabella."  
  
Arabella's body tensed, but her gaze was on Harry. Harry stared back at her.  
  
"How could you?" She accused. "How could you betray us? After all that he did for you. After so many times he protected you, helped you! You turn your back on us now!"  
  
Harry stared at her. He knew Voldemort was watching him closely now and it was only a matter of time before he questioned. Arabella was still ranting on, but Harry stopped paying attention to her and instead fixed his gaze on Voldemort for any expression.  
  
"Betraying the Order, your parents would have died all over again if they were alive!" Harry seized up, wiping his face of any emotion. Voldemort stared at him.  
  
"Serpent, why don't you have your mask on?" Harry was expecting the questions about what had happened at Privet Drive, not what happened to his mask.  
  
"Umm, I-uh-forgot it." Harry said, knowing perfectly well that was not what the Dark Lord wanted to hear.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry fell to his knees in pain, but kept his screams in. The pain ended as suddenly as it began and Harry breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Voldemort hissed, forgetting all about Arabella.  
  
"They would have found out anyway." Harry said getting up.  
  
"Put it on! Don't take it off! I will modify her memory, but if anyone finds out who you are before the time comes, it will come back to you. You understand?"  
  
"Yes." Harry waved his hand and his silver mask appeared in front of his face.  
  
When Harry's mask appeared in front of his face, Voldemort turned to Arabella, sneer in place again.  
  
"You should not have seen your captor, Figg. I will have to erase that bit from your mind, my careless Serpent needs to understand to keep his mask on at all times." He said glancing back at Harry, whose mask had a scowl on it. Voldemort smirked.  
  
Arabella began to back away as Voldemort lifted his wand at her.  
  
"Obliviate." Arabella's eyes shone and a blank expression came onto her face.  
  
"Now." Voldemort took a little bottle out of his cloak and grabbed her head, forcing the silver substance down her throat. "Let's see what you have to say."  
  
Harry watched as Arabella's face changed in three different expressions before settling to the blank stare that was on before.  
  
"What is your name?" Voldemort began the interrogation.  
  
"Arabella Doreen Figg."  
  
"Are you the Secret Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
There was a slight hesitation in her eyes before the answer came.  
  
"Yes." Voldemort grinned evilly.  
  
"Where is the Order located?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *Laughs evilly* I know I wanted to do that for so long! So anyone have any guesses where the Order is now located? There were so many places I could've stopped it but I just kept on going. I've spent about three hours on this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect, though there are some things that still need to be changed. Have fun. I'll take guesses starting now! Please read and Review like usual! 


	7. Chapter 7 The Tide Turns

"Is it Worth It?"  
  
Summary: NO SLASH! After fifth year Harry's life begins to change when he finally realizes that people only wanted him as a tool to defeat the DL. Harry decides enough was enough. Features slightly Dark Harry.  
  
All characters belong to J. K. Rowling...except Krett, Drasto and Laudia!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!  
  
ATHENAKITTY  
  
LADY PHOENIX SLYTHERIN  
  
SHEWOLFE: If Harry told Voldemort there would have been a lot more pain.  
  
HOSHIHIKARI4EVER  
  
KRISSY RIDDLE: YOU GOT IT!  
  
CKAT44  
  
LEGGO-MY-LEGOLAS  
  
EMBER EYEZ  
  
BLUEBERRIE  
  
CORRESPONDENCE  
  
MARIA  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Did I mention that this story isn't SLASH.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7 "The Tide Turns"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry could tell Mrs. Figg didn't want to give out the information. Her eyes were twitching and the words she formed made absolutely no sense. She was resisting the Verriteserum.  
  
The longer she resisted, the more impatient Voldemort became. All Harry could do was stay clear of him.  
  
"She's practically a muggle. How could she stay this long without breaking? Voldemort turned to Harry. Harry had backed up against the wall as he felt the aura around him.  
  
He normally wasn't intimidated by Voldemort's anger, but he had never truly experienced this much of anger. Not in the Department of Mysteries or at the graveyard.  
  
"Serpent, persuade her." Harry stood his ground watching Voldemort with weary eyes.  
  
"We didn't agree to that. I won't do something that might scar me." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He took his wand out and pointed at Figg.  
  
"Serpent, if you want what you are looking for you will listen to me."  
  
Figg was sitting on the floor, her bound body twitched once in a while, but she didn't give in.  
  
"Crucio." Harry jerked out of his thoughts and stared as Figg began to writhe on the floor screaming.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to erase the image.  
  
"Now, where is the Order of the Phoenix located?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Burrow." Figg choked out the answer and Harry froze.  
  
/Oh no, not that./  
  
"The Burrow? What is that?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Harry kept his eyes averted and at the wall opposite. The mark on his arm had begun to sting, though not enough that it hurt too much.  
  
Voldemort was still questioning Figg what the Burrow was, but the woman wasn't responding and had slumped to the ground.  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry.  
  
"Serpent do you know what the Burrow is?"  
  
Harry was still staring ahead. He didn't dare to look into Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"Serpent?" He seemed closer now. Harry slowly turned to him. Voldemort grabbed his chin and Harry noticed that his mask had gone.  
  
"You know." The two words he uttered struck Harry deeply.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"Tell me. Now." Voldemort hissed, tightening his fingers around his chin.  
  
"The Burrow is the name of my best friend's house." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort let go of him and turned to Figg.  
  
"Discard her. No one must know where she is. Her mind is broken. No one can stand to have Verriteserum in them and the crustaceous cruse on them."  
  
"I can't...I can't get rid of her." Harry said. Voldemort turned to him again, swiftly grabbing his arm. Pressing his thumb on the snake wound around the arm.  
  
A searing pain shot through and Harry gasped. He fell to his knees with Voldemort still holding to his painful arm.  
  
"You will do as you are told, do you understand?" He hissed.  
  
Harry shut his eyes tightly, but didn't answer.  
  
The pain began to build and Harry wished that he had never agreed to join Voldemort. But he had had no choice, Voldemort had promised that he would kill his friends if he didn't join.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Join me Harry, you could be great." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry stood at his bed, glaring at the dark lord, but not saying anything.  
  
"Don't make the foolish mistake your father made." Harry perked up at the mention of his father, but said nothing.  
  
Voldemort was getting impatient, and his threats for the Boy-Who-Lived were not working.  
  
"Harry, I can easily tell my Death Eaters to find your friends and kill them. The mudblood Granger will be easily found as her parents are not from magical descent. What do you say Harry?"  
  
Harry growled and grumbled under his breath, but he refused to show his weakness to the red-eyed monster in front of him.  
  
"And then there is this creature that is not far from here that I hear howling like mad every moon. I could be wrong, but wasn't someone that was somehow related to that creature a friend of yours?" Voldemort asked. He had a finger on his chin as if in deep thought.  
  
Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and made it painful for him to breathe.  
  
Voldemort had seemed to notice Harry's discomfort and pressed on.  
  
"You wouldn't want them to become like that godfather of yours. Sirius Black would have made a good Death Eater, if only he had listened to his father. He died because he was a fool."  
  
Harry seethed in anger. How dare that man stand in front of him and insult and threaten his only family. And how could Harry make such a deal with this monster. How could he agree to join if either way his family and friends would be in trouble.  
  
"I'm glad Sirius didn't join you. I'm glad he didn't listen to his family."  
  
"Yes. And look where its gotten him. Straight to his untimely death." Voldemort sneered.  
  
"I have the killer, Harry. I can hand her to you."  
  
"As much as I want to strangle Bellatrix Lestrange with my bare hands, I won't join for something that you could give me. If I wanted to kill her I would have done so, but I'm just waiting for her to make a mistake. And when she does, I'll kill her."  
  
"You could use that anger, form it into power and use it as you please.  
  
"And you would teach me how to do it."  
  
"Of course." Voldemort said.  
  
"I'd rather die then listen to you." Harry said suddenly. His anger had reached its peak and it was just waiting to be provoked.  
  
"I don't think that is an option." Voldemort hissed. "You will have no choice. Either you join and spare your friends, or I let you go and kill everyone you love and still make sure that you lived to see their demise. Think clearly on your decision, Potter. I do not have all day."  
  
Harry knew that Voldemort would do that. There was no escape, no chance at all. All he could do is give in. Let Voldemort teach him, do as he was told and then when the time came, he would strike back. His friends would be safe then.  
  
Harry couldn't admit to anybody for a long time that he had always had a problem with the ministry. How it covered everything up and didn't state that Voldemort was back and then resulting in Sirius' death. He couldn't. Now though, he could use this chance to train and maybe someday make the ministry better.  
  
He had never told anyone that some of Voldemort's ideas for the Wizarding world were exactly the same as Harry's. Without the purification of the mudbloods.  
  
"I can give you power beyond your imagination. I can give you what you desire, all you have to do is say the words."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. There clearly was no escape.  
  
/Is it worth it? Is it worth it to betray everyone I loved, just so I could keep them safe? If I join I will have to listen to him. Follow his orders./  
  
He could see the evil grin on Voldemort's face. The Dark Lord knew that Harry had submitted.  
  
"Good decision, Potter. Your initiation will be tomorrow morning if there is time. Be ready."  
  
"Wait.." Harry said before Voldemort could turn to go.  
  
"What is it?" "I want to make a deal, too." At Voldemort's raised eyebrow Harry elaborated.  
  
"I want to make a deal that could keep my friends safe and hopefully many others."  
  
Voldemort nodded.  
  
"I don't want to be part of any raids." At this Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he advanced. Harry continued.  
  
"I want to make my own decisions. I will do what you ask, but I will have the chance to say who lives and who dies if I capture them." Voldemort nodded slowly.  
  
"I also want you to understand that I'm only joining your side to protect my friends, but if you harm any of them, especially Remus, you will pay." Harry said, meaning every word that was uttered out of his mouth.  
  
"You sure can make a bargain. We shall see as time goes on. I will not kill your friends, but if you /ever/ disobey me, you will be the one to pay. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Harry said.  
  
"Good." Voldemort walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"You are a fool." He heard Voldemort say. The pain in his body had not gone yet and he stayed on the floor. Voldemort though had let go of his arm and was pacing back and forth in front of him.  
  
Harry watched for a while, wondering what was going to happen. Voldemort was watching him back as he paced.  
  
"Would you go against my orders and kill your friends in the process?"  
  
Harry swallowed, "I had said I had a choice to let someone live or die if they were my charge."  
  
"I gave an order, you are not allowed to go against it. Do NOT think that just because you are not like my normal Death Eaters that I will go easy on you. I will make you suffer if that is how you will behave."  
  
"But..." "Take her, do what you wish with her. And do not disobey me again, because if you do it will be the worst mistake you ever make." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry stood up and went to Figg. He levitated her and turned to Voldemort. He was still watching Harry like a hawk. There was something on his face that Harry couldn't quite comprehend. His face was slightly dazed as if thinking, and Harry had never seen him like that.  
  
He grabbed Mrs. Figg's arm and prepared to apperate.  
  
"Serpent." Harry turned at the sound of his nick name.  
  
"Remember what I said, or I will not hesitate."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
/Oh how I wish I said no./  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mrs. Figg lay on the grass as Harry paced up and down in front of her. Her gaze was watching him, but the dull eyes never fully seeing him.  
  
"Come on Mrs. Figg, please get to your senses." Harry said exasperated.  
  
She had been like this since they had apperated to the valley. There were trees all around them, except the large grassy clearing that they resided in.  
  
She never acknowledged Harry's presence, and Harry was getting mad.  
  
"Please don't make me put you in a mental hospital, please." He begged getting down on his knees next to her. Her body jerked slightly, but fell back down and took up its peaceful watching.  
  
How Harry wished he had never done what he did.  
  
"Dumbledore was right. Voldemort is doing this, threatening my friends just so I join him. He could kill me with this damn mark if he wished just as easily as he could kill his Death Eaters."  
  
Figg jerked again. She stood up suddenly and stared horrified in front of her.  
  
"Harry how could you do this?! How could you betray us like this?!" She was repeating the same words she had said to him before.  
  
"He helped you, he saved you!" Those were different. Harry wondered if she was coming to her senses.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, are you back?" She jerked at his voice and stared blankly at him.  
  
Harry sighed, "Guess not."  
  
"YOU IDIOT BOY!" She yelled before jumping up and pushing Harry down on the ground, her hands around his neck.  
  
"I guess you are back." Harry choked.  
  
"How could you?! I am going to kill you, you bloody bastard! I hope you rot in Azkaban for betraying us!"  
  
"Mrs. Figg-calm-ack-down!" Harry could barely breathe.  
  
"You! I want to kill you so badly right now!"  
  
Harry tried pushing her away from him, but she was sitting on him, preventing him from getting up. He couldn't do his magic as his hands were tucked to his side.  
  
"Please let me explain." Harry said.  
  
"There is nothing you could explain that will make me let you off the hook! Do you have any idea how many people you have just killed? Do you have any idea that you just led Voldemort straight to your best friend's house?!"  
  
Harry felt anger and with a strong push with his legs against her back, she fell down and he pushed her off.  
  
"What the hell do you think? I didn't get a choice in the matter! I had to do what I had to do! Do you really think I'd want Ron and the others hurt? I only joined Voldemort so my friends could be safe!"  
  
Mrs. Figg sat on the grass watching him as he glared at her. His eyes were blazing and his fire was crackling around him.  
  
"If I had the choice I would never have brought you to him! I never wanted to, but if I came back empty handed or without information, he would probably call it as disobeying an order and would try punishing me like he did a while ago. He wanted to kill you, I wouldn't let him and he took it to himself to remind me what he can do! This bloody mark is the cause!" Harry lifted his arm up and showed her his mark. The serpent hissed at her in warning and Mrs. Figg backed away.  
  
"This is an obedience charm, his own twisted spell. It burned when I went against his orders and tried to keep you alive. He let me go if your memory was modified."  
  
"Modified?" Her expression became pensive for a moment, but she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Your the Golden Serpent!" Harry gaped at her.  
  
"Didn't he erase that from your mind?"  
  
"Y-yes." She said slowly.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, has anyone ever told you that you are the most unusual squib ever?"  
  
Mrs. Figg smiled, "No." Her face became grave. "Will you erase my memories?"  
  
Harry sighed, "This will hurt me, but no I won't. I'm letting you go, but you must pretend that your mind was modified, or Voldemort will have my neck."  
  
"Potter, what do you intend to do?"  
  
"I intend to go to the Burrow and warn them."  
  
"What if Voldemort finds out?"  
  
"Well if he does find out then I'll just take the consequences."  
  
"You are brave Potter. Foolish, but brave."  
  
"I haven't heard that in a while, but we have to go before Voldemort gets a plan to attack."  
  
"How will we get there? We can't walk! As you can see, I'm not fit for walking long distances."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a wizard you know, there are ways we get around." Harry smiled, extending his arm to her. She grasped it tightly and Harry apperated.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Burrow was bustling with activity as Mrs. Figg and Harry appeared. They had to apperate a mile from the house and walk the rest of the way.  
  
Harry walked, supporting Mrs. Figg's body. Her leg had started to hurt bad and she had begun to limp, making their journey harder.  
  
"Harry!" Harry jerked his head up as a familiar voice called his name.  
  
Ron came running out of the house to meet them, Mrs. Weasley came after him. Harry could see she was clutching her wand in her robes.  
  
"Harry! I can't believe you'd show up here!" Ron yelled as he neared them. Harry let Mrs. Figg sit down on the grass and turned to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron," He had nothing else to say.  
  
"Harry, where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you?" Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled at him slightly.  
  
"Ron, we'll talk later, but right now Mrs. Figg and I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore or your mother." Harry said glancing at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She was watching Harry as if he was a time bomb ready to explode.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" She glanced at Mrs. Figg. "And what is she doing here?"  
  
"You know who she is Mrs. Weasley. And I know Dumbledore told you what happened."  
  
Mrs. Weasley clutched her wand in her robes, but said nothing.  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?" Ron asked looking between Harry and his mother.  
  
"Nothing Ron. Please Mrs. Weasley I have to talk to you. If Dumbledore can show up I have to talk to him too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't have much time, Voldemort's coming." Mrs. Weasley screamed and Ron yelled something that would've made Mrs. Weasley reprimand him if she hadn't been so busy gaping.  
  
"What?" She asked. She couldn't quite get it through her head that Voldemort was coming to her house.  
  
"Voldemort's coming and I need to find a way to get everyone to safety." Harry said urgently. He grabbed Mrs. Figg under her arms and hoisted her up. She leaned against him and they limped up the walk to the house.  
  
"Harry what's going on? How can Voldemort come here?" Ron asked walking beside them. Harry said nothing, keeping his eyes in front of him until he had reached the house.  
  
"Here this way." Mrs. Weasley led the way into the living room and sat Mrs. Figg down.  
  
She bustled around getting some tea. Harry meanwhile set to work thinking up a way to call Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter, use fire call." Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"I don't know if I can, Umbridge blocked all the fireplaces at Hogwarts last year."  
  
"You can. Mum was talking with Dumbledore through fire call last night." Ron said.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed some powder and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts!" He yelled.  
  
Couple of minutes later a head appeared and Dumbledore stared at Harry.  
  
"Harry? Where are you?"  
  
"At the Burrow. Professor you must come here right away."  
  
"What are you doing there? Did Voldemort come. Oh Harry you betrayed us haven't you?"  
  
"Just come, please?" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and came through the fireplace in front of Harry.  
  
His face turned to shock as he scanned the room to find Mrs. Figg sitting on the sofa.  
  
"She's alive?" He turned to Harry. Harry nodded and told him to sit.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Harry began his story from the first time his assignment was given to him and with the help of Mrs. Figg he told his story.  
  
They were all surprised when they heard how Mrs. Figg barely fought off the Verriteserum.  
  
"All right, we must get everyone to safety and place the Order somewhere else. Harry I-" Dumbledore didn't get far.  
  
Harry was shaking and clutching his arm firmly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"N-nothing. J-just go d-do w-what you w-wanted to do." Harry stammered. He was wondering when the serpent was going to react to his disobeying attitude, and it had started to burn intensely as he had gotten to the climax of the story. Now he couldn't stop the shaking. His arm felt like fire and he could barely stay awake.  
  
"Ssserpent." Harry jerked up his head and wildly looked around.  
  
Did he hear what he just heard?  
  
"Yesss, you can hear me. You have disobeyed me again after I told you the consssequencesss." Voldemort hissed in his mind. Harry's pain in the arm increased.  
  
"You feel pain when you disssobey, but I forgot to mention that I can provoke more pain. Pain only you can imagine. You will not essscape me. You will wait for me at the house I know you are in. I knew you would do thisss. You will learn that betraying me again will be the last thing on your mind."  
  
Harry screamed as the pain intensified even more. His arm went numb long ago but his body and the scar on his forehead burned more now that Harry retched on the floor.  
  
"Little Ssserpent will learn his place." Harry couldn't take it anymore and slumped on the ground.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted and Harry groaned. The pain amplified the voices in the room. He felt someone grab him and put him on the couch again.  
  
"Professor what's wrong with him?" Ron asked. Dumbledore shook his head and examined Harry's body for any sign of curses. Finding none, he sighed.  
  
"I do not know Mr. Weasley. Harry what is wrong?"  
  
Harry tried to respond, but the pain got worse preventing him from saying anything.  
  
Mrs. Figg came to the rescue.  
  
"He has a mark on his arm put on by You Know Who. The mark makes sure he obeys him. Mr. Potter disobeyed by keeping me alive and for warning you of You Know Who's coming."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh Harry I am so sorry! I really thought you had switched sides."  
  
"He has switched." Figg said, "He had switched, but he didn't do it on his own. He had explained to me that the only reason he switched was because You Know Who threatened Lupin and his friends."  
  
"Oh god, Harry. Please forgive me. I knew Severus was trying to tell me something about you, but I just couldn't get myself to listen to him when he got back. I was so angry with you. At you and myself." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry almost snorted, but the pain prevented him again. Instead he gave a muffled yell. Harry grabbed the sleeve of his arm and wrenched it up. The golden serpent mark was glowing and Harry could see that the restless serpent had wound itself tightly around his arm and was biting every now and again. Shooting its venom into his veins.  
  
Harry groaned as he watched it sink its teeth into his arm again and the pain intensified.  
  
"Harry you've got to hold on!" He heard Ron yell as he began to drift to unconsciousness.  
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice was faint.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You will wait for me, Sserpent." He could hear Voldemort's voice again.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: There we go...This cliffy is far from the other one. This chapter isn't that long but is longer then the others. I wanted to make it longer, but decided that this was enough. Thanks for reviewing and keep on doing what you've been doing! 


	8. Chapter 8 Thrice Defied

"Is it Worth It?"  
  
Summary: NO SLASH! After fifth year Harry's life begins to change when he finally realizes that people only wanted him as a tool to defeat the DL. Harry decides enough was enough. Features slightly Dark Harry.  
  
All characters belong to J. K. Rowling...except Krett, Drasto and Laudia!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
YOU KNOW I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT BUT I HAD TO GO DO SOMETHING AND WHEN I CAME BACK MY BROTHER WAS ON. I DIDN'T SAVE THE CHAPTER SO I HAD TO RESTART IT. THANKFULLY I SENT PART OF THE CHAPTER THAT I WROTE TO ONE OF MY BETAS.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I've tried to make the italics but I'm using Wordpad and it sucks, my Word is an old word and I don't know how to work it. I barely ever use it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THANKS TO THE PPL THAT REVIEWED! ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7 "Thrice Defied"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Voldemort paced up and down the DE's meeting room. The Death Eaters around him cowered under his intense power. It radiated off of him in waves and even his strongest DE's were afraid to approach him.  
  
Voldemort was furious. He was mad as a bull who had been tempted with a red cloth. There was actually no way to explain the anger he felt.  
  
He had contacted Potter about an hour ago, and he was not happy. The boy had again defied him and he was /not/ happy. He didn't think the boy had the guts to betray him, knowing perfectly well what would happen to his friends if he did what he had done.  
  
/You will come back, boy. When you do there will be punishment that you will not be able to weasel your way out of!/  
  
He closed his eyes and his mind sought the source where the boy was. He pressed his dark mark and he felt Harry try to quell the sudden pain.  
  
/Hope you like that you insolent brat./  
  
Harry didn't respond to him, but the Dark Lord knew Harry had heard him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry lay on the couch, his eyes tightly shut. The snake was getting more and more restless as it felt its master nearing. Harry didn't know what to do. Voldemort had spoken to him once or twice every few minutes, but Harry was scared. He couldn't move, he was rooted to the couch as if invisible hands were holding him down.  
  
Not even the great Dumbledore had the strength to free Harry from the binds. He did try. Even Harry's power could not penetrate.  
  
He knew Voldemort would show up sooner or later, Harry guessed sooner. He wanted to warn the others that Voldemort was not far from the house, but the stupid mark kept burning and prevented him from saying what Harry truly wanted to say.  
  
/Please get out of here!/ He wanted to scream at the people around him. Make them all leave. He knew Voldemort wouldn't hurt him, much, but if he found his friends, he would kill them all without a thought. Harry had broken his deal with Voldemort and he was sure Voldemort would break his. They were both fighting for something that neither could accept. Power over each other.  
  
Screams echoed suddenly outside and darkness came as if the sun had been blocked out.  
  
"Everyone get out of here!" He heard what sounded like George's voice, or Fred's.  
  
"What about you? We all have to leave!" Harry was certain that was Ron.  
  
"We'll be fine! Grab Harry and get the hell out of here!" Fred yelled.  
  
There were loud footsteps and Ron appeared, followed by Hermione. Where she came from Harry wasn't sure.  
  
Ron came to his side, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione can you do something?"  
  
"I don't know, if Dumbledore couldn't break the spell how will I?"  
  
"You have to at least try! You have the brains, you must've read a spell that breaks this sort of thing!"  
  
"I don't remember reading anything even close to it! Its just like Devil's Sn-that's it!" Hermione brandished her wand out and pointed at Harry.  
  
"You can't simply use Solem on him! It won't work!"  
  
"Shut up Ron! I'm not using Solem on him! There is another spell, stronger, that frees a person."  
  
"You can't really think that this is Devil's Snare, can you? Hermione don't be thick! If it was Devil's Snare it would have been detected and Dumbledore could have broken it!"  
  
"Ron use your head once in a while. Devil's Snare doesn't have to be visible, it doesn't have to be in vines, it can't be detected, but it /can/ have the same affects." She turned to Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at her with his eyes full of unshed tears of pain. Hermione smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Harry, does it feel like there are invisible hands holding you down?" Harry blinked rapidly.  
  
"Does it feel like they keep pressing harder when you try to move?" At Harry's second rapid blink, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Great! I know what's wrong!"  
  
"We already figured out what is wrong now we need to figure out how get him out of there!"  
  
"Ron sometimes you are impossible! All you had to do was use Redanio." She pointed her wand at Harry.  
  
"Re-what." Ron said.  
  
"Redanio. Means it reverses the effects of a curse."  
  
"/Redanio./" The effect was immediate and Harry felt his tense muscles begin to relax.  
  
"But how? Not even Dumbledore knew what to do! How did you- how did you? Ah never mind! We have to get out of here!" Ron said, he lifted Harry as he curled up in pain again.  
  
"We have to go down through the Meeting Rooms." Hermione said leading them through the kitchen door and into the parlor.  
  
"We can't!" Ron shouted. Harry winced.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mum said we need an Order member to get through the doors, otherwise we might not get out alive."  
  
Harry straightened up suddenly and pushed Ron towards Hermione. Hermione caught him and stared at her friend.  
  
"Harry? What's up?"  
  
Harry looked back behind them and stared at wall. There was nothing to see, but pictures of the Weasleys.  
  
"Which way is the way to the Room?"  
  
Ron stood up and pulled out his wand, he drew a star pattern on the picture of Molly Weasley and a door opened in front of them.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but another wave of pain enveloped him and he staggered, clutching his arm.  
  
"This damn mark! I am going to kill him!" Hermione and Ron rushed to his side, but Harry forced them away from him.  
  
"You two get the hell out of here! I don't want you at the cross fire if Voldemort manages to break through the Order, and I know he will."  
  
"We can't leave you Harry, he'll probably kill you! You're the Boy-Who- Lived!" Hermione sobbed. She flung herself at Harry. He caught her and stared down as she began to cry.  
  
/God what have I done?/ He asked himself, not quite sure how to react to Hermione's crying.  
  
"You two have to leave, please. He won't hurt me too much, he needs me. You two must leave. If he catches you here, who knows what will happen." He released Hermione into Ron's hands and turned away.  
  
"Harry?" Harry cringed as Ron called him.  
  
"Mum said you turned. I didn't believe her and I kept hoping that nothing happened to you when the Order said that you just left Figg on the doorstep of the Dursley's home. I knew that you never turned, that you were always willing to help us. I am sorry for acting like such a prat sometimes."  
  
Harry fought back tears, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Thanks, Ron." Harry left them with Hermione embraced in Ron's protective arms.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Ron called after him.  
  
"Just get out of here." Harry said.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
He watched as the Order and the Death Eaters dodged each other's curses. The Order members speed was good but so were the Death Eaters. Some of the Order as well as DE's lay on the ground, too tired to get up and fire at each other. Some were not even moving.  
  
"Get rid of them! I want this place abolished!" He heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry turned as Figg made her way to him.  
  
"I should ask you the same question. I have magic to protect me, what do you have?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have my ways, Harry. Now, you were supposed to leave this place!"  
  
"Arabella's right! Take Ron and Hermione and leave!" Mrs. Weasley said as she shot a stunner at an unsuspecting Death Eater.  
  
"He's not going anywhere." Harry stumbled backwards at the voice.  
  
"You waited. I have told you that I would come, Serpent." Voldemort said striding towards them.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and pulled Harry to her. The two women kept their hands on his shoulders and Voldemort sneered. They tried to pull him away, but Voldemort flicked his wrist and Harry was rooted to the ground. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Figg were blown a couple feet away from him.  
  
"He is not going anywhere. Harry and I have to have a talk about loyalty."  
  
Voldemort approached him and grabbed his forearm. Harry let out a small scream and dropped to his knees. He felt like hundreds of crucio curses were put on him all at once. He felt like his body was being shred into billions of tiny pieces.  
  
"I have told you Harry, I do not take betrayal easily. I told you if you disobey me I would punish you." Voldemort hissed. He squeezed his arm and pain shot through Harry again. He bit his lip and tried to keep in a scream that was itching to get out.  
  
"Harry, are you that willing to betray even the life of your only family left?" Voldemort asked. When Harry did not say anything Voldemort shot a pain curse to his body.  
  
"I believe I asked you a question. Answer me, Harry. Would you give up their life to save yours? Would you betray everyone here?"  
  
"Let him go Voldemort!" Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Ah Remus Lupin, we were just talking about you, were we not Harry?" Harry remained silent.  
  
"Harry, it is rude not to answer someone's question." Voldemort hissed. Harry bit his tongue as a triple pain curse came his way.  
  
"Yes." He rasped out. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Now Lupin, I've been wondering something. Why would you care for someone who would throw your life away to save his?  
  
"Please just let Harry go! Take me! Just let him go!" Remus shouted stepping closer.  
  
"No Remus." Harry rasped again, fighting his pain. Voldemort looked down at him and shot another pain curse. Harry screamed. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too much.  
  
"Why? Why do you still care for this boy when he so willingly gave up everything to me?"  
  
"Why do you care when he sold your lives to me?"  
  
"I didn't!" Harry gasped out.  
  
"Oh but you did, you bet their lives when you joined."  
  
Voldemort turned to Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Now why would you still care? He betrayed you, he sold you out. He told me where the Burrow is and what it is. Harry betrayed you all and yet you still stand with him, why?"  
  
"Because we are not heartless!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at him.  
  
"Just let him go, Voldemort. He's just a kid." Remus said. Voldemort smirked and looked down at Harry again.  
  
"Yes, just a kid, yet he still knows how to betray. Yet he still can manipulate people. He is powerful, but power can corrupt, he will find that out soon enough."  
  
"You're the manipulator!" Remus pulled out his wand, but Voldemort was quicker and Remus went flying back ward.  
  
Harry tried to get up and help him, but the pain became worse and he slumped back on the ground.  
  
"You should do well to stay there, Serpent. I will deal with you later." Voldemort said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Figg dropped down next to him and tried to pull him to his feet. Harry quickly shook his head and stared helplessly as Voldemort kicked Remus in his side. He heard him groan and anger boiled inside him. Harry raised his hand up and pointed at the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort, as if sensing what Harry was doing sent another pain curse through their links and Harry screamed. His aim went wrong and the fire ended scorching up a Death Eater.  
  
"Harry, you'd do well not to try that on me!"  
  
"Crucio!" Harry flinched as the curse hit Remus in the chest and the man screamed. Harry tried to block out the screams but they got louder, consuming him.  
  
"STOP!" He screamed. Everything got quiet, even the battle around them quieted down and stared at the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Harry staggered to his feet and walked unsteadily towards Voldemort and a panting Remus. Harry ignored Voldemort and knelt next to his father's friend.  
  
"Remus, are you okay?"  
  
"Harry, heh I didn't think that it would end this way." Remus choked. Blood was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't leave me." Harry said. He grabbed Remus' robes and lifted him up into a seating position. Voldemort stood away and watched the two. His red eyes were glowing.  
  
"I don't think I'll last much longer, I'm not as strong as Sirius was."  
  
"Remus don't be daft, you're as strong then any of us here. Stop talking nonsense, please?" Harry begged pulling the man into a hug. His tears fell, they fell for Remus and they fell for all that he lost.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I failed you. I promised Sirius last year that I'd protect you if something happened to him. I guess I failed at that too."  
  
"Remus stop talking like that! You're not dead yet, and I'm not planning to let you go that easily." Harry said, he pressed one of his palms across Remus' heart and closed his eyes. They snapped open at all the pain that was amplified suddenly within him. Harry gripped Remus' robes and closed his eyes tightly. He felt hands grab him and wretched him away.  
  
"Harry, Harry, I can't let you do that." Harry cringed as he heard Voldemort's voice behind him. Harry looked up into the red eyes.  
  
"Please just let me heal him, he's the only one I have left." Harry hated himself for begging, especially when it was Voldemort he was begging.  
  
"There is a lesson everyone will have to learn someday in their life, and you have just learned yours."  
  
Harry looked up blankly at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Letting someone go. Pain is what helps feed the anger."  
  
Harry really did get angry. He broke away from Voldemort's death grip and turned to him.  
  
"I won't give up on someone who is not yet dead! You have no right to tell me who I should save and who I shouldn't save!" He slumped back on the ground and this time ignored the sharp pain that began to inhabit his body.  
  
He pressed his palm face down over Remus' heart and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the pain in Remus. It was everywhere and Harry realized he only had a couple of moments until he was far too gone to be saved.  
  
"Remus come on, don't do this!" His hand had begun to glow a bluish color and the pain Harry was analyzing was slowly ebbing away. Remus was able to take deep breaths and became better. His color was returning to his face and he opened his eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Remus stared at the boy in front of him. He had his eyes closed and didn't notice that Remus was watching him.  
  
The werewolf looked around himself and his eyes landed on Voldemort's face. Voldemort's eyes had darkened even more into a fiery red color. Harry didn't notice as his back was turned to him. Remus swept his eyes around all the people standing everywhere. The Order on one side and the Death Eaters on the other side, surrounding their Lord.  
  
Remus' gaze returned back to Harry's form. Harry was slightly shaking and his hands had bits of grass torn up in them. Remus looked up from Harry and straight to Voldemort again. Voldemort was staring intensely at Harry as if trying to poke a hole through him.  
  
Remus stood up and knelt on his knees beside Harry and pulled him into a hug. He didn't notice the sudden change in Voldemort's demeanor. His face became twisted and an ugly look appeared. All this Remus did not notice, but kept his firm embrace around Harry, comforting him.  
  
Voldemort raised his hand and brought it down with a swift motion. At his sudden movement many things happened at once. The Order was thrown clear of about three feet away, but Voldemort stayed where he was. The Order began throwing curses, but the curses ended up being bounced back on them.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Where's who?" Fred asked from within the crowd.  
  
"Dumbledore, I thought he'd be here already. I am guessing he was too old to join in the fight. He is willing to kill all of you and let his 'precious' boy who lived be taken."  
  
"Go away!" Fletcher shouted from the sides. It took an instant for Voldemort to cast Avada Kedavra and killed him in his rage. (sorry but I can't stand fletcher.)  
  
"Fools! I did not come here just to get the boy I came here to put an end to Dumbledore, if he does not show his Order will be obliterated."  
  
"We don't know where Dumbledore is!" Molly Weasley said. "He disappeared when the Death Eaters broke the wards."  
  
"He's probably hiding, Master." Lucius said. Voldemort sneered.  
  
"That may be true, Lucius."  
  
"I do not hide, Tom. I stand to fight for my honour." Voldemort smiled cruelly as Dumbledore appeared in front of the Order.  
  
"What honour, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't respond, but was watching Harry and Remus. Harry was shaking badly and Remus tried shushing him. He knew Harry was in great pain having defied the man so many times in one day, he knew Voldemort was not happy. That was probably the reason he was asking for Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you so scared of me that you will not duel, Albus?" Voldemort interrupted his thoughts and Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
"I do not back out from a duel."  
  
"Good." Voldemort said, he raised his wand, pointing it at the white haired man. Dumbledore raised his own.  
  
"Remus, take Harry away from here." He said not taking his eyes of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort flicked his left wrist as Remus tried to get Harry away from him and Harry fell down on the ground.  
  
"Harry!" Remus bent down to him.  
  
"Lucius, Krett, take him." Voldemort ordered. The two Death Eaters stood out of the circle and cautiously walked up to the werewolf and Harry.  
  
"You can't have him!" Remus snarled.  
  
"Step away you animal." Lucius sneered, nose high in the air.  
  
"I won't let you get him, he's my godson."  
  
Krett grabbed Remus by his collar and lifted him up. "Please do try to refrain from protecting him. He is not a child and should be able to take care of himself."  
  
Remus choked. "Leave him alone."  
  
"You are not in a position to give me orders." Krett snarled. Remus gulped when he was the pointed teeth.  
  
"How is that possible? Vampires are night creatures not day."  
  
"That is to be asked of a friend of mine." Krett said proudly.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Drasto, another vampire like myself who is quite skilled in potions, that is why we do not need Severus Snape anymore!" He dropped Remus on the ground and laughed.  
  
"Snape was shocked when my Lord let him go! Ah the look was priceless!"  
  
"Krett do your job." Voldemort hissed. Krett nodded and bent down to pick Harry up. Lucius stood next to him with his wand pointed at Remus.  
  
"Ahh! This kid's hot as hell!" Krett yelled snatching his fingers away from Harry. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I will kill him Harry and this time he won't live. I suggest you cooperate."  
  
Krett carefully laid a hand on Harry's should and withdrew it once more. He shook his head.  
  
"You leave me no choice, Serpent." Voldemort turned his wand arm and pointed it at Remus. Remus shuddered.  
  
Voldemort waited for any sign from Harry, when none came the curse shot out.  
  
"You would have been a great ally(s) Lupin." Remus watched as the green light sped towards him. He was petrified and had no strength to move.  
  
"No!" Harry's head shot up and his elemental burst from his body and surrounded Remus, making a shield around him. The green light disappeared and the fire along with it.  
  
Harry slumped to the ground, he lifted his now red eyes to meet Remus.  
  
"Just leave." Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean? I can't leave you!"  
  
"Remus just listen to me for once! Leave! I don't want to see you again, I don' want to speak to you EVER again!"  
  
"Harry you don't mean that." Remus said quietly.  
  
"I do mean it, I do." Harry hung his head as if in shame. Remus could barely see the tears glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Harry?" He called, inching towards him.  
  
"I don't want to lose you too, Remus. Please just listen to me and leave. Find Ron and Hermione and take them away from here."  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"You have no choice." Harry stood up and moved away from him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry-" He stopped as Harry backed up to stand next to Lucius and Krett. A glow surrounded his head and his mask appeared on his face. Gasps were heard everywhere around the groups, those of the Order that Dumbledore never told and the new Death Eater recruits.  
  
Harry brandished his wand from his holster and went to stand by Voldemort side. Voldemort smiled satisfactorily and put a hand on one of Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry's mask stayed put in place and the emotions he was feeling were hidden well.  
  
"Harry!" He heard Remus call him but he didn't react.  
  
"Albus what is wrong with him?"  
  
"Mr. Potter has seemed to have chosen his side." Dumbledore sounded regretful in Harry's ears, but Harry kept his eyes on the ground.  
  
"Harry that can't be true! Please tell me that it isn't true."  
  
Harry choked down the lump in his throat.  
  
Voldemort interrupted as he felt Harry's hidden emotions, "Albus I think we have a duel to yet start."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore answered and Harry slowly stepped back. Lucius and Krett stood next to him and the circle formed around them.  
  
"You made the right choice." Krett whispered to him. Harry kept silent, watching the duel unfolding in front of him. Once in a while his eyes would stray off in Remus' direction by Molly Weasley. She had an arm around his shoulder staring at Harry sadly. Harry felt grateful that she understood his position.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and Harry jerked out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time as Dumbledore dodged.  
  
"You are getting too old Dumbledore!" Voldemort said and Dumbledore frowned. He disappeared with a swish of his cloak. Harry's eyes darted back and forth until Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of him. The circle stumbled backwards. Harry hesitated for a second before backing up a few paces.  
  
Dumbledore walked towards him, he extended his hand out. Harry looked up and Voldemort's breath caught in his throat. He send a mild pain curse Harry's way. Harry flinched, came to his senses, and back up again. Voldemort watched satisfied as Lucius pulled him away as Dumbledore made to follow him again.  
  
"Your duel is with me not him, Dumbledore." Voldemort said. He walked to the circle. All his Death Eaters had their wands out and waiting.  
  
Voldemort approached the group and sent Harry a searching look. Harry looked back at him.  
  
"I'd keep that portkey away from the boy Albus, you might accidentally take him with you." He said still keeping his eyes on Harry.  
  
Dumbledore turned to him. "You know me too well, Tom."  
  
Voldemort's expression darkened and he hissed out, "My name is Lord Voldemort. I will not be addressed with that muggle's name!"  
  
"Serpent, take the new recruits and return to base at once." Voldemort said.  
  
As if by some invisible command the old members stepped away from Harry and the new recruits surrounded him.  
  
"Are you sure the kid can apperate all of us?"  
  
"Crucio!" Harry said unemotionally and the man who asked the question screamed.  
  
"First things first, NEVER question someone who's higher ranking then you." He said as he lifted the curse. The new recruits were restless. The old members knew not to cross Harry, but the new had too many doubts. Harry would make sure to erase that doubt from their mind.  
  
"You are just a kid, we're the adults. No way are you ranked higher then us."  
  
"Shut up you fool!" Crabbe surprisingly hissed, knocking the man senseless on the head. The man staggered into one of his comrades.  
  
"Fools. They will learn respect." Harry muttered. The old members smirked behind him. They couldn't wait.  
  
"Serpent watch out!" Harry more like felt then heard the warning before he found himself sidestepping and tripping who it was that attacked.  
  
"Remus, /what/ are you doing?" Harry said dangerously.  
  
"I am not letting you leave! Your parents would kill me if I didn't take care of you!"  
  
"They're dead Remus."  
  
"So? I'm still not letting you leave!"  
  
There was a large explosion and everyone who had forgotten the duel going on turned to see Voldemort striding towards them. Dumbledore lay a few feet from him, unconscious.  
  
"That was the best duel I had in a while." He smirked at the astonished look on Harry's face.  
  
"Surprised? You should be. All that work training you made me a bit more fit." He turned to Remus who clutched a shoe in one hand and the other arm spread out in front of him.  
  
"Are you joining us, Lupin? I'd be glad to have you."  
  
"No." Harry said immediately.  
  
"Yes." Remus said.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled. Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"Ah, family squabble." He laughed as Harry sent him a glare.  
  
"You are not." Harry said turning to Remus.  
  
"You are not my keeper Harry. Besides, I want to be with you. I'm not letting my chance at being godfather get away." Remus actually smirked. Harry stared at him.  
  
"This must be a weird sort of twisted dream that I'll wake up from any minute." He muttered. Unfortunately Voldemort heard and chuckled.  
  
"Welcome, Remus." Voldemort extended his hand and Remus threw away the shoe he was holding and extended his own arm out.  
  
Harry stepped in between them.  
  
"Remus, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"  
  
Remus sighed, "I won't lose you, Harry. I'd rather be where ever you are and work with you, not against you."  
  
"I don' know about this."  
  
"Don't know about what, Serpent?" Voldemort asked. Harry turned to face him.  
  
"This is your fault."  
  
"My fault? Now how did that happen to be my fault?" Voldemort asked innocently.  
  
Harry choked.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I told you Harry where ever you are I am going to be too, I won't let him separate us. I only have you to rely on and you have me." Remus said.  
  
Harry knew he was fighting a losing battle. He knew Voldemort only inflicted all that pain on him just so he could show Remus how much Harry needed him. Harry stepped away and Remus shook Voldemort's hand. "Morsmordre." He pointed his wand at Remus' left forearm.  
  
"Welcome to your little group." Voldemort said.  
  
Remus snorted, "Hardly."  
  
"Serpent, are you ready?"  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort then at the Order member's incredulous faces. They were shocked Remus joined and were mostly shocked that Dumbledore was defeated in a duel.  
  
"Serpent?" Harry met Voldemort's eyes and an understanding flickered between them. Harry broke away from the group and went to Mrs. Weasley. Harry stepped up to her and took out three letters. He gave them to her. Molly took the letters and scanned the names on them. Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Molly's eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't be, just promise me you will take care of yourself."  
  
"I will. Good luck Mrs. Weasley, this is the last time you will see me as your ally. From this day forth, we are enemies." He stepped away from her and went back to the circle.  
  
"Please give them the letters."  
  
"I will, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and with a flick of his wrist, they were gone.  
  
"Good luck Harry, be safe." Molly whispered as the Order sprang from their stupor, awakened by the whip-like crack of apparation.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: There will be new and old character appearances. Thanks to the ppl that reviewed! 


	9. Chapter 9 GoodBye

____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9 "Good Bye"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron Weasley stared out of his bedroom window at the forest and the Quidditch clearing. In his hand a letter was clutched tightly as if never wanting to let go of it. Ron did not want to believe what was in the letter, he was afraid of finding out. When his mom gave him the letter, he had immediately recognized Harry's scrawl. He had snatched the letter and ran to his room.  
  
Now he stood frozen, the letter still unopened. Ron was lost in memories of his first meeting of the young boy he had heard so much about. He had thought that Harry would be a spoiled rich boy like Malfoy. He had thought Harry would be a poor-people hater. All his thoughts about the Boy-Who- Lived were evaporated when he had finally met Harry. He remembered the happiness he felt at proving his thoughts wrong. He remembered being satisfied when Harry had stood up to Malfoy for him. How he was happy when Harry chose him over Malfoy. He was more satisfied about the hated look Malfoy had sent to him, he didn't mind, he had Harry Potter as friend.  
  
Who would've thought so many things could change so fast. It felt like it was only yesterday that they had their first train ride. Ron could not believe how one night changed the course of the future. One night which would have been a good one of Harry to feel like he had accomplished something without his mother or Dumbledore. But all changed in a split second, their future turned dark.  
  
Ron brought the crumpled letter up and held it in front of him. How he wished he did not let Harry leave the house. But he did and everyone probably blamed him. Harry had done it on his own, thought. He had picked his side even if it was the wrong one. But Harry really had no choice, too many lives were at stake and Harry knew that. He knew he could not let anyone get hurt.  
  
The letter was still clutched in his hand and Ron knew he was stalling. He did not want to read the letter which only meant good bye. He wanted to follow his best friend, into oblivion, if that was what it took. They have been through a lot together and were like blood brothers.  
  
He did not see the letter plucking itself from his hand and opening as it hovered in front of him.  
  
"Ron I know that you probably don't want to read this letter, and that you are mad at me or probably blaming yourself for whatever I did, you must read this letter. If you don't then the letter will read itself to you."  
  
Ron jumped and stared at the letter. He smiled sadly. Harry knew him well. He took the letter and sat down.  
  
Ron I kow it took you a while to finally open this letter, or it could be that its reading itself to you, but it makes no difference. I hope that you are reading this, that way I can say a few things. First I'm sorry for walking out on everyone, no doubt you are probably mad at me (damn right!) but I am sorry. I never thought that things would come to this. That I'd have to fight for my life and others as well. I know you're probably wondering how am I going to do this. Well if you got this letter, than you know how. I hope you're not extremely mad. Ron you know that I have a "knack for saving people," as Hermione put it last year. Heh, I guess she was right.  
  
Things are never foretold before they happen and no one can really tell what the future holds. We all thought that our future would be bright, with a family and someone to love. Many things happened in the last two years that changed everything. Maybe if I join Voldemort I could change him. Maybe if I show him the positive things in life and not the negative he was brought up to believe. I could change him. You remember how I was when I met you and Hermione, I was afraid to get too close to anyone because I was afraid of losing you, I was afraid that it was all a dream and that I'd wake up any minute to my aunt's screaming for me to get up. But as the years went by I learned that it was real. I finally had someone to care for, someone to care for me. I let myself love. That is what I want to show him. I know it's risky, I I know I have to do this. I know that everyone probably thinks of me as a traitor, maybe I am. Maybe I'm not.  
  
If I can convince Voldemort that killing muggles or anyone is wrong and not a way to get power, then we have won.  
  
If I cannot, then I will keep trying, maybe I can even get him a girlfriend. Stay safe Ron and take care of Ginny and Hermione for me. Don't let anything happen to them, I will not let anyone hurt you guys or any of my friends.  
  
Take care, good luck in the war against me! That was a joke, but really, take care and be careful.  
  
Harry  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione sat in the back garden of the Weasley house, staring into space. Mrs. Weasley had just given her a letter from Harry. She had seen what happened between Voldemort and Harry when he left them. She had almost felt the pain he was in.  
  
She had hoped her friend would stay safe, but she never expected Harry to go back to Voldemort. Heck she never expected any of the things that happened two days ago. Voldemort had finally proved that he was stronger then all wizards including Dumbledore, but she wasn't sure if Voldemort was stronger then Harry. Harry was strong-willed and not easily broken, considering his past. He had friends on whom he could always count on, but Voldemort had never known love or if possible, friendship. He had been mistreated most of his life and had the right to be angry. Many things were similar between the two. They were both orphaned, both never truly experienced love, and were abused, Voldemort more so than Harry. When Harry came to Hogwarts he met Ron and Hermione. From then on he had friends who loved him and he had Remus and Sirius. When Sirius was killed they had all thought Harry would never forgive anyone or would shut himself off.  
  
For the summer he had shut himself off, but eventually realized that he had his friends and Remus who cared for him. He had finally realized he was not alone, but then it was too late. When Hermione saw Remus cutting Harry off and joining Voldemort, just to be close to Harry and make sure nothing happened to him. Hermione's heart went out to both of them.  
  
Dear Hermione, sorry I haven't been answering your letter this summer, but I've been busy. Many thing have changed in two years. I'm just writing now to say that I'm sorry and hoping that you'll forgive me for what I have to do. If I told you of what I was planning a long time ago, you would think of me as crazy and tried to stop me from doing it.  
That is why I am telling you now. I am joining Voldemort for good. Not because I agree with what he had been doing, a direct opposite. I intend to show Voldemort that it is not right to kill innocent people. I agree that we need a new and improved Ministry where idiots don't run it. That is the only thing that I agree on. His psycho killing will hopefully stop with a bit of coaxing.  
  
Yes, I know it's dangerous and that I could get killed if Voldemort realizes what I'm doing, but I hope I can change him before that. Miracles do happen, I believe. I've had some first hand. There is some good left in Tom Riddle, I can feel it. When he is not commanding or torturing someone he's a care free guy, only when there is no one around. During training he's hard and controlling, but I don't mind because it pushes me to my limits. I hope you approve of this. Knowing you, you don't approve of anything in this letter. I'm sorry, but I'm doing what needs to be done and I will not change my mind. You are like a sister to me Hermione, and I love you. But sometimes there are choices we make that change the way we think and feel.  
  
Good bye Hermione, take care of yourself and keep Ron in order.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny felt the tears running down her cheeks, soaking the shirt she had on, but she didn't care. She felt numb all over. The tears flowed endlessly and Ginny felt like ripping the letter in her hand apart. She had also gotten a letter from Harry and had locked herself in her room as soon as she noticed his familiar handwriting. The letter was tear stained now as her blurry vision tried to comprehend the words.  
  
Dear Ginny, I really don't know how to say this or if you still feel the same. Last year I got to know a beautiful red-head who I found out I love and felt like I loved forever. I've known this girl for five years and I did not pay attention to what my feelings were telling me. I'm sorry I was so blind and didn't see you. I wanted to say something, anything, last year about my feeling toward you, but I couldn't . I was afraid Voldemort would find out and try to do something.  
  
In the beginning I thought it was just a crush, but it soon became unbearable and I wanted nothing more then to tell you everything. I had to keep quiet and watched jealously I have to admit as you began dating Michael. When he broke up with you I wanted nothing more but to punch him for hurting you. He chose Cho over you! But I knew I could not interfere, I just had to wait for the right moment. But things went wrong before I could.  
  
After school ended you began sending me letters, I read them, though I returned Ron's and Hermione's letters because they were so sympathetic and showed pity. Yours talked about school life and other things besides what happened. I was grateful, they were usually funny and lifted my spirits. Before I knew what was happening I felt myself falling deeper in love. You've probably heard from your mum or someone else that I went to the dark side and you don't believe it? Please do believe. I may not be a dark wizard, but I have this crazy idea that if I join Voldemort's side I can get him to see the good in people and not just bad. Maybe I can lessen his killings and teach him to love, maybe even find him a girlfriend. Well I'm not sure about girlfriend, I don't even know how old the guy is. I will try to get him to see the positive side.  
  
I know its dangerous, but don't worry. I don't know what this letter shoud be, a revelation or a final good bye? Things have changed this year and it seems to me that this letter is a bit of both. Hopefully you understand. Ron and Hermione have gotten letters explaining my plan to them. If something happens, know that I love you. I am deeply, madly, outrageously in love with you Ginny Weasley. I hope you can see that. If you don't feel the same, then things will go along like they did before and pretend that you never got this letter. But know this, deep inside I have loved you but I didn't know and until the Voldemort problems is solved, please hold your answer to me.  
  
Good bye Ginny, I will always be with you,  
  
Love Harry  
  
Ginny wiped her tears away and sighed.  
  
"I do love you, Harry, with all of my heart. I wasjust as afraid as you to say anything and I've bottled it up inside. I guess I was waiting for you to make the first move."  
  
She crumpled up the letter into her fist.  
  
"Wait until you get back. If you survive this war Harry Potter, you will not survive me!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
200 hundred miles away a ringing sound alerted Harry's attention and he smiled softly. The letters have been opened and read. He had felt the three threats of his three friends through the hard clenching the letter had gotten.  
  
"Serpent, you seem happy." Harry turned to Voldemort.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mind telling us whats up Harry?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"It has something to do with you and Molly at the Burrow?" Remus asked  
  
"...yes" Harry said slowly. His eyes were searching Remus'.  
  
Remus laughed, "Don't worry Harry, I won't pry."  
  
Voldemort watched the two in amusement. Remus was welcomed into the Inner Circle as soon as they came back and the three were eating dinner now. (I had to put that there, I'm supposed to be eating too now.)  
  
The doors burst open and the three stood up abruptly, wands in hand.  
  
"My Lord," Behind the white hood was a woman's voice.  
  
"What have you to report?" Voldemort asked, his voice cold.  
  
The woman flinched but held her ground.  
  
"My Lord, the Death Eaters are ready to attack."  
  
"Good. Be ready to go, we will be with you in a short while."  
  
"Sir, where are they attacking?" Harry asked.  
  
Voldemort smirked at him and turned back to the woman.  
  
"You did not show up for Serpent's initiation, remove your mask." Voldemort said.  
  
"My Lord, we have already met."  
  
Harry stared at the woman, Voldemort raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Serpent?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. We might have met somewhere, her voice does sound familiar." Harry said.  
  
"Take off your mask."  
  
The woman complied and brought her hands up.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter." Harry gaped at her. In front of him stood no other but Laudia.  
  
"Um-hi." Harry said still staring at her.  
  
"I have told you that you would eventually chose the right side." Laudia said, she smiled at him.  
  
"So you have met?" Voldemor asked. Harry nodded mutely.  
  
"Good. Laudia, go prepare Death Eaters and we will be there."  
  
Laudia bowed, put her mask on and disappeared out the door.  
  
"Serpent, Lupin, be ready to leave in five minutes." Voldemort said and followed the woman out.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
They stood in the clearing of a forest and watched as the Death Eaters dispersed into groups and out of the forest.  
  
Voldemort stood with Harry and Remus watching the Death Eaters assemble.  
  
"Serpent, you and Lupin lead Malfoy's team. I will be behind you." Harry nodded and approached the group waiting.  
  
"Let's go." Harry led the group out of the forest and onto a road.  
  
"H-Serpent this road looks familiar." Remus said next to him. Harry didn't know what to say but sent Remus a questioning glance.  
  
The slanted roofs of the town's houses appeared below them.  
  
"Oh my god." Remus stopped and stared in front of him. Harry stopped too and turned to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Harry that is Godric's Hollow." Remus choked.  
  
Harry blanched, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'd never forget Godric's Hollow. When Voldemort was at the town last time, your parents were killed and the town obliterated. I never thought he'd want to come back here."  
  
"I think it is another test of his." Harry sighed. "Let's go!" He shouted at the Death Eaters and they charged. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Test

  
  
DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! but I do wish I did!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I've said it before and I'll say it again: Harry Potter and several other characters are way out of character in this story. Believe me, I don't think Harry would act like he is acting in some of these chapters!  
Okay! SORRY for the long wait, it wasn't as bad as the one about a month ago but close enough! I've been having a terrible way on how to end this chapter and finally set my tush down and figured a way!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Previously on Chapter 9  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Harry that is Godric's Hollow." Remus choked.  
  
Harry blanched, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'd never forget Godric's Hollow. When Voldemort was at the town last time, your parents were killed and the town obliterated. I never thought he'd want to come back here."  
  
"I think it is another test of his." Harry sighed. "Let's go!" He shouted at the Death Eaters and they charged.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 "The Test"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry watched as the groups of Death Eaters unlocked the doors of the Godric Hollows houses and green light could be seen through the window. Children could be heard screaming for their parents and parents begging to be let go to see their kids. Harry felt his heart go out to them, but held firm and shut himself off to their pain. Remus stood next to him, watching as well, but he was not so accustomed to the destruction and the raids.  
  
"Harry you can't let them do this."  
  
"What do you think I should do Remus? I'm afraid what would happen if I all of a sudden go and try to stop the Death Eaters right in front of Voldemort."  
  
"Don't tell me you don't care, Harry. I can see the pained look in your eyes just as well as you can see mine." Remus whispered angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't risk to give myself away."  
  
"Oh so you're just going to hide behind your mask? Almost everyone knows who you are now."  
  
"I am not hiding!"  
  
"I'm sure you're not, but really Harry, you can't let those people suffer like that!"  
  
"What do you want me to do, huh? Do you want me to march in there and try to stop them? Do you have any idea what Voldemort would do? Do you have any idea how much suffering I'm facing if I go in there? For me, it's either death or a life of torture. For these people it ends quickly."  
  
Remus sighed and nodded. As much as he was pained to see the people of Godric's Hollow killed and tortured, he did not want to see Harry in the same position. Remus had a feeling that Voldemort would not do anything. He had deliberately put the test out to see what Harry's reaction was going to be. If Harry holds out everything would be okay. Remus hoped that if Harry was not going to stop the attacks, he would at least try to keep his temper in check.  
  
Apparently Harry was not the type to stay away and pretend that he couldn't see the people tortured.  
  
Remus didn't know however that Harry's mind was far from the battle. He was staring at the empty large space in between two large houses. Harry knew that that was where Potter Manor had stood. Nothing had remained except that large empty space, the same large space Harry found missing deeply. Harry walked towards the place, Remus behind him.  
  
Both men were silent as they approached it. The silence that was only broken by the screams and flashes of green light, but neither noticed.  
  
Harry stood in the center of what used to be the manor and turned to Remus. His questioning eyes were tear filled and managed to flow down his cheeks as Remus nodded mutely.  
  
"So this is the place? I never expected to find this, I thought they would at least rebuild some parts of it, at least in memory."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I haven't been back here since October 1981. I didn't know what happened after I left and I never did have any desire to come back. This place brings back too many memories."  
  
''You have no idea, Remus." Harry said softly, suddenly turning around and marching across the street to one of the houses. Remus quickly followed, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" He said as he caught up with him.  
  
"I've got to stop this. You're right, I'd never be able to accept this massacre." Harry said. The door of the large red-bricked house crashed open as he neared it.  
  
The Death Eaters in the house snapped their heads up as the two approached them. They moved away, revealing a mother and two young children with her. She was glaring at the men, but turned her head as Harry neared and gazed curiously at him. Her expression turned from curiosity to surprise to hate. Harry didn't say anything, but moved towards her. The children whimpered and Harry broke.  
  
"All of you, get out of here!" He hissed at the parted Death Eaters. They backed out of the house respectively, but Harry noticed Malfoy stood back.  
  
"When I say all, I mean ALL, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked at him, but stood his ground.  
  
"What are you going to do, kill them or let them go? You have not changed, Lord Serpent, you are still the same pathetic little boy."  
  
Harry growled slightly and pointed his hand at the man, "Leave now or you die. I don't care who the hell you are just remember that I am not someone you should mess around with. You should understand that now, Malfoy, if you do not than I will make you understand."  
  
"Oh yes, you are strong, you want me to call Krett here to see how strong you really are?"  
  
Harry ignored the challenge and turned back to the family crouched in a corner. He could hear Malfoy's soft laugh behind him. Harry paid him no attention.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked the woman. She stared at him with shock. One of the children buried their faces into her robes and began crying.  
  
She grabbed both of them and pushed them behind her, "Please, please spare them. Do what you want with me, but please let my children go. They did not do anything, they are innocent!"  
  
Harry stared at her, "I'm not going to do anything, but I can't promise you something that I am not even sure about. I will try to get you away from here, but I do not know what that blubbering idiot will tell the man that is in charge."  
  
"The blubbering idiot has already told, Potter." Malfoy's voice said behind him. Harry swirled around and Malfoy smirked. Behind him Voldemort stood.  
  
(should I end it there?)  
  
(Nah!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You have failed, Serpent." Voldemort's voice was soft, Harry was hoping he would yell. Actually he preferred the Dark Lord yelled instead of speaking so calmly it unnerved him. Harry remained silent and watched him step closer into the room. A quick blur of robes went by him and Remus was next to the woman and the kids.  
  
Malfoy smirked behind his lord and Harry could not help but scowl darkly at him. How he wished to put his hands around Malfoy's pale neck and strangle him, slowly.  
  
"Protecting mudbloods?" Harry turned to Voldemort who spoke. He gulped and slowly shook his head fast.  
  
Harry knew he lied and he saw in Voldemort's eyes that he knew it too, but for some reason he let it slip past. Harry could see the hate radiating from Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort stared into Harry's eyes as if trying to figure out if he was lying, but it was no use as Harry's mark would've told him anyway. Harry surprised himself as he kept his pain for the muggles deep down inside him and secret. No one noticed, except Harry, the small 'pop' before they were interrupted.  
  
"My Lord, the Death Eaters are becoming anxious. They are done with the muggles in this town, sadly the wizards had all escaped." Laudia said coming into the door.  
  
Voldemort nodded swiftly and followed her out.  
  
"Serpent," He called. "Come with me, I want to see where your loyalties rest." Harry gulped and followed him.  
  
No one had noticed or thought about the 'pop' and if they did no one said anything about it. Harry knew Remus had taken the family to either Grimmauld place or somewhere else. The mother was a muggle, but her two children both had magical blood in them and Harry had felt the magic radiating from them.  
  
"Bring them here!" Harry faintly heard Voldemort say as he stood next to him.  
  
The muggle family were dragged to a stop in front of them and forced to their knees. Mother, Father and a little girl of at least seven years old.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at the father and Harry closed his eyes as the pain curse connected with his body. The man screamed as if someone was pricking him with thousands of needles at once. The mother huddled close to her daughter and held in her sobs as her husband was slowly losing his mind at the pressure on his mind and body.  
  
He screamed once more and fell down, his glassy eyes open and staring into nothingness. The little seven year old wrenched away from her mother and before they could stop her she grabbed her father's robes.  
  
"Daddy, please wake up! Please daddy!" Her tiny voice echoed as Voldemort and the Death Eaters looked on in amusement.  
  
"Daddy, I promise I'll be a good girl, please wake up! I'll-I'll never fight with Emmy again daddy, you'll never have to yell at me again."  
  
"Mommy what's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?" Harry cringed at the frightened tone of voice coming from a little kid. So much like his own when he had asked the Dursley's what had he done wrong when they punished him.  
  
Harry's head snapped up as a cry broke out from the girl, one of the Death Eaters had grabbed her by her hair and dragged her in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Serpent, your turn." Voldemort sneered, his red eyes were glued onto the girl's struggling form.  
  
Harry stepped forward.  
  
He couldn't do it, he couldn't be like the monster that stood behind him. He couldn't become like the man that he was trying to change. He could not hurt another child, he could not hurt another family. He could not.  
  
And yet he had raised his hand and pointed at the child.  
  
Her screams echoed in his mind as the crucio passed through her body. He did not even blink as the green light shone and the screams subsided.  
  
"Kill the woman." Voldemort urged him.  
  
Harry's hand automatically turned to the woman and for the second time the green light shone before the silent body of the woman fell.  
  
Her last words echoed in his head. "I'll be with my family, I had no reason to live anymore."  
  
"Oh god what have I done?" He whispered to himself. Green eyes stared at the woman who looked like she was sleeping peacefully if she did not have her chocolate brown eyes open and her mouth slightly parted into a smile.  
  
Harry did not know that the woman's face and the child's scream would forever haunt his dreams.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers!  
  
----------------------  
  
Kris: Of course I am!  
  
AthenaKitty: Harry did get Ron's attention, which is good I mean, Ron can be an Ahole sometime but he is a good person and Harry can trust him with his life. Harry only wrote to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. As for Voldemort's change, that'll be me giving it away now wouldn't it? Harry kill Voldemort? If nothing goes right....  
  
SheWolfe7: It might work it might not...think about it. Voldemort's a tough person to change.  
  
EriEka127: Well here's the long awaited chapter. I know its short but hope you liked it!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks. We're all hoping for the same thing, Laudia was the woman Harry met when he went to 'visit' Knockturn Alley. She was the one that told him the obvious 'Harry chasing' hehe.  
  
GoddessMoonLady: Why thank you! takes bow. I try my best, sometimes it can be my worst, but oh well!  
  
WildUnicorn: Should I try? Or do you think Voldemort would kill her? Oops...hehe  
  
VampireStoryHunter: Wow thanks! I may not write Vampire stories, probably because they're just plain creepy, but I'm glad you like it! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Maria: Sorry, I'm too busy at the moment. School's over soon and the teachers are giving us a  
hard time! I had so much homework that I didn't know what to do with last few weeks. Plus finals are coming and I'm trying to study in Chemistry since its one of my blow points! Grr I hate that class!  
  
SilverRowan: Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11 The Talk

Disclaimer: Do not own him, but I have a fantasy that I do....la la la  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to:  
  
AthenaKitty: Where do you get these questions? Are you always like that?  
  
HoshiHikari4Ever  
  
Kris: It took me forever to come up with it! It kept telling me all the sns I came up with were taken. I was getting mad!  
  
Maria: thanks!  
  
SheWolfe7: thanks!  
  
Shatteredxdream: Thanks!  
  
EriEka7: Sorry, we're remodeling our house and it took me forever just to post this  
chapter.  
  
GoddessMoodLady: Sorry for the sad parts....NOT I like depressing kind of stories. lol  
  
RandomnessDotCom: Wow really? cool  
  
Windfighter: Thanks, I'd chose to protect my friends too.  
  
ChicagoMyth: Will do. and thanks!  
  
Wildunicorn: thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 "The Talk"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny sat near the bushes in the little Quidditch clearing at the Burrow watching the sky for any signs of flying brooms or anything that would show signs of someone coming.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Ginny,  
  
Meet me somewhere where we can talk. I really need someone to talk to and you're the only one that I can talk to now without anyone figuring out. I can't say much, but please meet me, I have something to tell you.  
  
Griffin  
  
End Flash Back  
  
She knew Griffin was Harry's old nickname, but he had not used it for a long time. Now she sat at the outskirts waiting for him to show up. What was so important that he needed to talk to her in such a hurry? What was so important that he couldn't say too much? Wha--  
  
She jumped up startled as the familiar 'pop' of apparition and Harry stood in front of her.  
  
"Harry." Ginny cried as she recognized him and jumped into his open arms. Harry hugged her and sat down with her.  
  
She could tell he was exhausted. His eyes drooped down and she hugged him as his eyes swelled with tears.  
  
"Harry, Harry what's wrong?" Harry didn't answer, but continued to cry. Ginny had never seen him be so open with his emotions before. She had never seen him cry, not even when Cedric died.  
  
"Harry? Please tell me what is going on? Why are you crying?"  
  
Harry looked up from her embrace and smiled through his grief.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I didn't mean to get you all wet." He choke-laughed.  
  
"Harry what has been going on? Why did you send me that letter? Did something happen? What happened?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Harry laughed again, "Slow down, can't answer if you go so fast."  
  
"Harry, why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
Harry's sad smiled vanished and Ginny found herself staring back into mist filled blank eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Gin, I-I did something that I'll never forgive myself for. I killed someone."  
  
"Harry! How?"  
  
"Voldemort's orders. I didn't know what to do, my mind just shut down and I--I wasn't even thinking! If I was, I wouldn't have done what I did! I never would have gone with it." Harry said, he choked back his tears.  
  
"Harry it's not your fault, it's Voldemort's. You have to understand that." Ginny said.  
  
"But I did it. I killed a mother and a six year old. I killed them."  
  
"On Voldemort's orders."  
  
"But I could've stopped it. I could've said something at least. Why didn't I do anything?"  
  
"Ugh, Harry stop blaming yourself for everything! It's not your damn fault!" Ginny yelled at him. It shocked Harry out of his mind when a hand connected with his face. He brought his hand to his face and cupped his cheek.  
  
"Thanks I needed that."  
  
"You had no choice but to do what you were ordered to do. If you didn't kill the family he would have either killed you or tortured you until you broke."  
  
"Ginny he did torture me. He tortured me with my own guilt. He knows that I wouldn't kill willingly so he makes me kill. He thinks he can make me a monster like he is. He wants to make me like the dark arts. What he doesn't know is the reason I know so many of those spells is because I do study them, but I only use them when necessary. And I will never reveal them to him."  
  
"He doesn't know?"  
  
"No. And he's not going to know."  
  
"I guess the plan you made is backfiring? Seems to me he has the same idea you had, though for different reasons."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I really have to either destroy him or let him destroy me."  
  
"I'll take Kill Lord Voldemort for five thousand." Ginny joked. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess no girlfriend?"  
  
"No. And even if I did find someone, she would run off screaming bloody murder when she saw him."  
  
"Yeah, who wouldn't."  
  
They sat in silence watching as the stars twinkled above them.  
  
"Thanks Gin."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here for me and listening."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm trying not to kill you. Shut up so I can try to restrain myself."  
  
Harry got up off the ground and stared at her.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
Ginny smiled and advanced on him, cornering him into a tree.  
  
"Because I promised myself that I'll kill you for leaving me, worrying my mum, my brother, everybody. Than for going out with Cho when you had feelings for me. And to top it all off, you join Voldemort and than you write me a letter instead of telling me how you're 'deeply and madly in love with me' in person."  
  
Harry blushed red and smiled. "Is that it?"  
  
"No. Than you go off running away, worrying the Order, making them go on a goose chase when you were in the Leaky Cauldron all along."  
  
"If they knew where to look they would have found me." Harry said. He was still standing with his back pressed against the tree and the red-head watching him. His mouth dropped to the ground as Ginny said the last part.  
  
"What's wrong, are you surprised? You should be."  
  
"How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Come on, Harry. I didn't have a crush on you for six years not to know where you are or where you hang, or what your moves are."  
  
Harry blushed again, "Well I-uh-you're like a stalker!"  
  
"Silly, I am your stalker." Ginny said smiling.  
  
Harry began to inch his way around the trunk of the tree away from her.  
  
"Are you the only one?" This time Ginny laughed.  
  
"I was until last year. After that many girls began liking you. Your training in Quidditch for so many years gave you muscles, your unruly black hair, and without glasses, you are a complete hottie. Better than Gilderoy the Idiot and you're a real hero."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Harry said after a couple of minutes.  
  
Ginny stared at him. "You know, I'd like to try and be the Silver Serpent, it would go great with your nickname, the Golden Serpent. I just want to see how it is to be on the dark side."  
  
She laughed as Harry's horrified face turned pale and he quickly sat down.  
  
Ginny's laughter died in her throat and she knelt down to his eye level.  
  
"Oh my god Harry, I'm sorry I meant that as a joke. Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be after I get over the shock."  
  
Ginny didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Their light-uh-semi light conversation turned ugly quick.  
  
"Sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's okay Gin, I just overreacted. I never expected to hear something like that."  
  
"I know." She stood up from where she was kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Harry, I have to go. It's almost dawn and if they get up and find I'm not there. They'll think I ran to look for you. And they aren't far from the truth. I wanted to run after you when I read my letter. If it weren't for Ron, Hermione and the others I would've been long gone." She laughed.  
  
Harry chuckled a little.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go too. Old Moldie said something of another meeting. Ugh all his meetings involve torture and I need to prepare myself for it."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe when I can get away again, I'll send you a letter and we can meet here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Ginny stare off into the distance and Harry tried to avert his eyes from her.  
  
"I have to go Harry." She said softly. He barely heard her.  
  
"Yeah me too. I'll see you Ginny." Harry watched as she turned away from him and made her way through the bushes. Her read hair flew around her figure as the wind blew it.  
  
He knew that this may be their last night together, their last good- bye. His courage came back and he ran after her.  
  
"Ginny, wait up." He called after her.  
  
Ginny turned around and waited as he caught up. He couldn't help but notice her hand wiping her eyes furiously.  
  
"I couldn't leave without saying a proper good-bye." Harry said. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"I finally got the courage to do what I should have done a long time ago." He moved closer to her and embraced her into his arms.  
  
"I love you and I'll do my best to make a future for us. I won't run and hide like my parents, but I will try to defeat him.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I will destroy him and maybe he will finally learn not to mess with a Potter. That is a promise." He cupped her chin with his fingers and lifted up her tear stained face.  
  
"You and Remus have become the center of my life since Sirius died and I thank you for everything."  
  
"Harry, I can't-" He captured her lips in a kiss and she went limp, her words fading in to the wind. Harry deepened the kiss and Ginny melted into his arms.  
  
They became out of breath and broke the kiss. Harry looked down at her. Her blue eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"Harry I will see you again, I know I will. I won't let you leave that easily, not now, not ever. Whatever you do from now until we meet again, remember that none of it is your fault. You already saved many people by buying them time to get away, you and Remus saved a muggle family during the Hollow attack. You are doing some good, don't think that you aren't.  
  
"You're special, remember that."  
  
"I will, I'm special."  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "One of a kind." She put her arms around his neck and spent their time waiting for the sun to rise before Harry left her and apperated to Dark Castle.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Such a bad and short ending... Sorry no action in this one. Maybe the next chapter. Sorry for the sappy stuff ppl. But its there for a reason, you'll find out soon. Most of you can probably guess why its there......Better leave before I open my big mouth.....bye bye! don't forget to review!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 A Weird Moment

Disclaimer: Do not own him, but I have a fantasy that I do....la la la  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to:  
  
AthenaKitty: No its nothing like that, I'm just asking if you're always asking questions. Sorry if you took it the wrong way.  
  
Serena-thanks  
  
EriEka127-thanks  
  
HedwigPig-thanks  
  
HoshiHikari4Ever-is this enough?  
  
Windfighter-thanks  
  
Artimis2003-Ya think? lol  
  
GoddessMoonLady: I read some of your stories but never replied. I didn't know that was you until I went back to your profile and saw the stories. I thought it was funny.  
  
Jen-thanks  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 "A Weird Moment"  
  
For the next three weeks Harry managed to escape to talk with Ginny as soon as he was certain no one was going to catch him. As if they could, who'd want to be awake at two in the morning? So Harry spent his time with Ginny and discussing Voldemort's plan with her. His mark had ached since he began to talk to her and go against what seemed Voldemort's wishes, but he squelched it down and managed to get beyond the mark's serpent's stinging poison. That was saying something since it hurt to no end, but Harry was Harry and to be a hero you have to be able to tolerate pain.  
  
Everything was going smoothly, Voldemort had finally decided to halt some of the attacks on the muggles and the wizards, but there are times where he would send them on pointless missions to spy on one person or another. Harry thought it was odd and kept a careful watch on the Death Eaters and especially on Voldemort. The man had gotten quieter and it unnerved Harry to no end.  
  
Harry knew that the man was planning something, plotting as usual. He knew, but he didn't know what it was about, what was he planning. Sometimes he wished he could enter Voldemort's mind like he did last year, but wasn't up to getting caught and going through some serious pain.  
  
He did not know, however, that Voldemort was on his outings at night. He did not know that Voldemort could track him and do whatever he would do if he found out Harry was giving out information on the Death Eater plans. Harry knew Voldemort was unhappy at being foiled, that was the reason they did not have as many raids as they did before.  
  
Harry was happy though, he was happy that not so many people have to die as usual, with him standing there watching not being able to do anything. To say, he was afraid to use his new found power against the Dark Lord and put his plans in jeopardy. He did not want the dark lord on to him more then he allowed. He did not want Voldemort to know about his meetings with Ginny, the Order through her and mostly, he did not want him to find out that Harry had found a way to control his little serpent tattoo. He definitely did not want that.  
  
And now Harry stood next to Voldemort's right side as the Death Eaters bowed before their master and stood away as more came in. The inner circle was behind Harry and Voldemort, glaring down at the low level Death Eaters like scum. Harry hid a growl at the thought and managed to make it sound like a soft cough. Voldemort had looked up at him questioningly and Harry shook his head.  
  
Voldemort stood up from his chair as everyone assembled together and stood in front of him as he surveyed them with a satisfied smile.  
  
"My Death Eaters are so fateful, they come when they are called and they do what I ask." He smiled at the sudden suffocating silence in the room. No one had moved, but waited anxiously for the man to continue.  
  
"I hope you all know what I have called you here for. If not then I will tell you." Harry watched as he paced on his stage in front of them. His face set in concentration and occasionally he would glance up at someone. The person who felt his gaze on him would avert their eyes and pretend they did not see him watching. When Voldemort's eyes strayed onto Harry's, Harry stood staring defiantly back at him in equal matter and Voldemort smiled. Harry was left wondering why as Voldemort's eyes swept across the rest of the room.  
  
"Many of you have had children since I was, how should I say this, preoccupied for thirteen years. They should be of age now and I want them marked."  
  
There were silent mutterings all over the room as the Death Eaters discussed with partners or those close to them. They shut up when Voldemort raised his hands up.  
  
"Many of them are at school right now, I know. But they all have a portkey with them that I have installed into their belongings. No matter where they are now they will be transported here in a short while. I have spoken with most of them before they went off to school, as many were eager to join, I must say. Others did not want to and I urge you to talk to them or they might end up hurt."  
  
There were gasps and Harry tried not to glare at Voldemort in hatred as the man continued with his speech.  
  
"The house is for your use until they arrive. It will be in about twenty minutes, I want them ready to be marked by tonight. Those are your orders." He told them and turned away from them as each and every one of them bowed swiftly and made their way out of the room as fast as they could.  
  
As the room began to get empty, Voldemort sat down on his throne and sighed, glaring straight up at the ceiling. Harry pushed down the urge to grab his neck as it was exposed as he lifted his head. Harry snapped to attention as Voldemort's red eyes flickered to him. He motioned for Harry to move closer and Harry slowly walked toward him. They were alone and if Harry attacked no one would know. But he knew that they saw him stay after as everyone filed out, Voldemort's spies were everywhere.  
  
"Harry, we haven't had much time to speak these days, have we?" He asked kindly, completely taking Harry off guard.  
  
"I guess not." Harry said cautiously. He hated when he had to speak as if he was below Voldemort, like the Death Eaters. He hated his meek voice of surrender, but knew it was only a matter or time before their troubles were over.  
  
"We should sit and talk while we have time. Come here." It was a command and Harry moved as if not having control over himself. He cursed when he felt he had let himself get distracted enough to lose control over the mark.  
  
He sat down on the chair that had been summoned and watched Voldemort's face for any sudden movements. There were none when he spoke.  
  
"So what have you been up to these days? What is new in your life?"  
  
Harry almost choked at the friendly voice coming from the snake like face, it was so unnatural, and Harry felt like he was going to faint. What was going on here?  
  
"I've been bored since I've got no one else to stand up for. The raids were some fun even though I did not join into after battle celebrations." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "Yes, I have noticed that in you. You do as I say, but even if I begged you would not join us afterwards. That noble Gryffindor status you've had never left you."  
  
"That's good to hear." Harry sighed in mock relief. He never did like how people used to look up to him to save them.  
  
"It would do you some good, Serpent. You need some fun if you are bored. How about you capture some girl for next time and--"  
  
"No way." Harry said cutting off Voldemort. His eyes widened and his mouth clammed shut.  
  
Voldemort watched in amusement as Harry's face contorted and he shut off nervously shuffling in his seat, ready to bolt in case Voldemort decided to punish him. Harry sighed in relief as Voldemort began to chuckle at Harry's sudden discomfort.  
  
As Harry found himself laughed at he lifted his head up, calmed down and glared straight out at the Dark Lord. That only sent Voldemort into a laughing fit.  
  
Harry stared at him, not being able to believe that the dark wizard was laughing out right, right in front of his would-be-enemy-if-it-wasn't-for- the-mark and the constant threat of his family's life.  
  
"You know, Serpent I am allowed to laugh once in a while, I'm not always a guy that craves power and kills mercilessly." A laugh bubbled up again as Harry shifted in his seat again.  
  
"Um-I don't know what parallel universe I fell in, but the Voldemort I met wasn't very happy and like you said would kill without a thought." Voldemort laughed. He had a good laugh coming from a face that resembled a snake more then human. And Harry wondered if he could still have a chance to go with his original plan.  
  
"What plan?" Harry jumped and snapped his head up as Voldemort's face returned to its I'm superior to you so start talking kind of facade.  
  
"What?" Harry said, pretending he did not hear what he heard.  
  
"You heard me, what plan?" There were no lines of laughter in his face anymore. It was stern, cautious, and demanding.  
  
Harry shuffled in his seat and gulped down his nervousness. He tried to tell himself to calm down, but the thought of Voldemort finding out about Harry's plan, made him more queasy than ever.  
  
He gasped as pain enveloped him and he fell from his chair. Voldemort stood over him, holding his arm and pressing his thumb onto the mark.  
  
/Damn./ Harry thought. He wasn't prepared for that, he was caught off guard.  
  
The pain intensified and Harry stifled a scream that itched at his throat begging to come out. He held on, knowing that Voldemort would stop sometime. But Voldemort wasn't the one in pain, he could hold on forever and Harry would soon pass out and who knows what could happen.  
  
"Serpent." He opened his pain-filled eyes and tried to pull himself together. He wiped his face of all emotion as he looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"F-fine I'll t-tell." Harry bit his lower lip at the pain and clutched his arm as Voldemort let go. He sat there cradling it trying to think the best way to approach the situation at hand. He knew that if he lied Voldemort would know. He knew that even though he tried to take control of the mark, it had escaped his control and leaked his secrets to its master. Harry wanted nothing more, but to saw it off his arm.  
  
The pain began to build again and Harry began to fight it. He knew taking over the mark would alert Voldemort and the wizard would probably make it stronger.  
  
"Crucio." Another pain hit him and Harry screamed. He wasn't aware that he was screaming. His body felt like fire burning his insides to a crisp. He crumpled to the ground and covered himself up. His body trembled as he tried to get up into a seating position.  
  
Voldemort stood above him glaring down at him. Harry suppressed a shiver and glanced up at the unmoving form. He tried to speak and nothing came out. He began to cough and lifted his hand as some of his saliva came onto his lips. He brushed it off and glanced at his hand to find the dark red of blood on his fingers. He sighed and wiped his hand on his pant leg.  
  
"Do you need more pain or are you willing to tell me about what you were planning?" Voldemort snarled above him.  
  
"It was nothing, just a plan that I knew would never work, I gave up on it." Harry said shakily.  
  
"Than why does the serpent mark keep telling me that the plan you have made will be set forth?"  
  
Harry looked up sharply. "I never intended to use this plan. If you heard it right now you'd think it was a hopeless plan and most of all stupid, made up by a stupid sixteen year old Gryffindor." Harry spat.  
  
"Than enlighten me unless you would like to feel more pain, Serpent."  
  
"It was stupid. It was just turning into a big joke for me, I didn't want to start it and I would have really made a fool of myself if it didn't work and then you'd kill me even though you look like it now, but I just felt really stupid trying to make up a really weird plan that would never work in a hundred years. I didn't know that I was being stupid with this plan, but when I saw the carefree attitude you had I decided that maybe it would be a good idea. Now I think it's one of my most stupid ones I have ever come up with. If I told you that I wanted to try and get the most evil and powerful wizard to become nice and if it worked find him a girlfriend, but I was so stupid to think that I could do that. I knew I shouldn't have ever come up with it." Harry took a deep breath and watched the colors on Voldemort's usually chalk white face change like on a chameleon.  
  
"I know I'm stupid and I wish you could just shoot me right now." He finished at last. He wondered slightly if Voldemort was able to follow his rambled explanation. Even he could not recall it back and wondered if it was okay to act insane once in a while. Even the Boy Who Lived has to have some days where nothing ever goes right.  
  
And now here he stood waiting for the outburst of anger and Avada Kedavras. Instead Voldemort's face twisted until it was morphed into a weird expression of amusement as well as anger. They mixed perfectly with Voldemort's face and Harry choked on a half laugh half sob. Laughing that he might have gotten away and that Voldemort did not follow half on what he said and sobbing because maybe he had and the amusement was for when he starts torturing him, making him dance all over the hall with his firework of curses.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked trying to at least sound nicer and hoping that that little word would not set Voldemort off.  
  
Voldemort stared at him with his unblinking eyes and started to say something, but before he could he choked and a second later he burst out laughing. The laugh filled the whole room as Voldemort laughed harder and harder.  
  
/Maybe insane laughter is what kills him in the end./ Harry mused.  
  
"That was the most hilarious thing I have ever heard of. It is absurd."  
  
"At least you agree with me." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face, it was terrible." Voldemort laughed again, he tried stifling his laughter behind his hands, looking like a little child laughing at a secret.  
  
"Same goes for you." Harry muttered annoyingly.  
  
"Thank you." Voldemort said sitting back down on his throne, chuckling still.  
  
"For what? Making you torture me? Making you laugh at me? Haven't you heard anything I said?"  
  
Voldemort burst out laughing again, "Of course I have, but it will never work. I am most evil to the core, Harry, I cannot be led into the light that quickly."  
  
"I can work on it." Harry said.  
  
"You can try. I can even give you a chance. You have all the time you need, but I should warn you before you start this useless quest; it will never work, I have learned all I need about the light side and the dark side, I have seen torture when Grindelwald was taking over and I have seen just how manipulative the light side is. It is no different then the dark side. They may use lighter methods, but they are no different. They do exactly what we do in order to gain what they want. That white bearded fool knows all about manipulations. He has tried to manipulate me when I was young, but I saw through his traps. Same way that you saw through them and I have escaped him. I came to Hogwarts hating the orphanage they sent me to, I hated the man in charge of the orphanage as he was a bastard who would do anything to get what he wanted. But I knew what /I/ wanted and I promised myself that that fool would pay dearly once I returned.  
  
"And he did pay, he paid with more than just his pathetic muggle life. He had cursed his entire family and I tortured him until he begged for mercy. I was too gone into evil to realize it." He took a deep breath and his eyes turned to Harry. They were unfocused and Harry saw the anger in them.  
  
Maybe that was what he could use to turn him back. Make him realize that all muggles weren't bad. He and Harry were not much different and Voldemort knew it, he knew all the struggles he went through, all the pain inflicted on him. And yet Harry was not tainted by the dark magic, not much anyway. So yeah he practiced them, but not as if he would ever use them, right? All he had to do is show Voldemort the meaning that there is good and evil. There are kind of people who are mean and who are as nice as they can get. Harry needed to show him that by trying to let him see the life of muggles who were not as unsophisticated as the man he had met in the orphanage.  
  
Orphanage, he must have made at least one friend there, one he could always rely on to help him when he was in need. All Harry had to do was find that friend, that is unless Tom Riddle turned Voldemort killed him or her.  
  
Harry pushed back his thoughts and smiled faintly at Voldemort. Who would have known.  
  
"Alright, I'll take note of the warning, but I don't think It'll do much good."  
  
"It might. Now we better pull ourselves together before they come back." Voldemort said getting up from his throne and vanishing the chair he had summoned for Harry. Harry stood up off the floor and managed to get behind Voldemort's chair before the Death Eaters began piling in again for the Marking.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry sat on the stump of a tree with Ginny in his arms. He had told her everything that had happened and the two of them had thought it hilarious now that the danger had passed.  
  
"I wish I was there to see the look on your face as he began to laugh." Ginny giggled for the thousandth time that night.  
  
"Yeah well, if you saw an evil dark lord laughing as hard as he was, you would have taken the next emergency broom to Mungo's." Harry said.  
  
Ginny laughed, "I don't they use emergency brooms, what if a person falls off?"  
  
Harry laughed with her and pulled her into him tightly.  
  
"So I guess it's back to phase one, huh?" Ginny snuggled closer.  
  
"Mmhmm, but I still can't believe he agreed to it. He's confident he'll win this little scheme of mine."  
  
"Don't worry, if you just find a list of the children that used to be at the Orphanage than you can contact the ones that are still alive and find out if they remember anything about him. I'll try to help you with it."  
  
"Suddenly I think this is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
"Of course it will."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence." Harry said dryly.  
  
Ginny laughed, "You're welcome." She lifted her head up and connected her lips with his.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N: Haha, another sappy ending, thats okay though. so Harry's first plan was revealed, don't worry his second may or may not come to light, depends if Harry wins or not in making Voldemort see some sense. I was bored so I made this chapter a bit off on the weird side, but I still think it turned out okay. Why don't you guys go read my new one called Gone But Not Forgotten. I wrote it a long time ago, about two years ago and only started perfecting it about a month ago when it was nearing time to post it. It truly feels lonely...plz Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Chapter 1 Betrayal2. Chapter 2 The Window3. Chapter 3 Has no name4. Chapter 4 So What's It Going to Be?5. Chapter 5 My New Life6. Chapter 6 What's There To Lose?7. Chapter 7 The Tide Turns8. Chapter 8 Thrice Defied9. Chapter 9 GoodBye10. Chapter 10 The Test11. Chapter 11 The Talk12. Chapter 12 A Weird Moment13. Chapter 13 GoodBye Bella 


	13. Chapter 13 GoodBye Bella

Chapter 13 " Goodbye, Bella"

--------

Time past, September 1st came went. Ginny and Harry met for the last time before she went off to Hogwarts. She promised to look through the Hogwarts library on anything that might help them and send it to him.

Harry was a bit miffed when he talked to Voldemort and he firmly said "no" when Harry asked about going back to Hogwarts. When Harry asked why, the conversation was cut short when Voldemort got angry and exclaimed.

You are to stay away from those damn mggle-loving fools!"

Harry wasn't surprised about it, but he desparatelly wanted to go back to Hogwarts and he expressed his ideas on why he wanted to go back. He asked if he could go spy since Snape wasn't around anymore. But that was shot down as Voldemort snapped out that half of the Slytherins were now spying on the school. Harry than tried the old recruiting trick, but again the Slytherins were mentioned and Harry slowly backed down, his ego hurt.

He pouted the whole day and Voldemort commented on it at dinner. Harry just scowled at him and resumed eating. He was wondering when had Voldemort started to butt his nose into Harry's business, than he remembered that he'd been doing that since Harry was born. But Voldemort had no say in where Harry went, did he? Harry was angry and his anger radiated from him to the Inner Circle that sat around them. They sent him weird looks and once Harry got annoyed and snapped at them, they resumed their talk and ignored him.

His anger though was fueled by Bellatrix Lestrange who was sitting two seats down from him and kept talking silently to Nott. Harry caught bits of the conversation and realized that it was he she was talking about. Harry smirked to himself, knowing full well that her time had come.

"He acts all high and mighty, the baby may have the power, but I highly think that he doesn't have the brains. The boy is nothing. Baby Potter was spoiled by that fool and that traitorous godfather of his. If I had my way with that boy I'd-" She did not get any farther than that as Harry stood up from his seat at Voldemort's side.

The whole table was quiet and were watching Harry. His face was twisted and he looked as red as a tomato. They stared at him wondering what was wrong, why was he suddenly so angry. Bellatrix was the only one not aware that the anger was directed towards her as Harry glared at her. The whole table shook as Harry barely controlld his anger and magic. He turned to Voldemort to see how he was faring. Voldemort sat in his chair calmly looking up at him. Harry took it as a 'go ahead' sign. He moved away from the table, muttering a charm. Bellatrix yelled out as she was levitated and forced away from the table and to a clearing.

He dropped her and stood glaring down at her.

"So, Bellatrix Lestrange thinks that Baby Harry Potter is nothing." Harry growled.

Bellartix didn't say anything, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He smirked at her.

"Did you know that I've been watching you? Just waiting for you to make a mistake so that I can get taht revenge I promised you? Voldemort wo't save you this time, Lestrange." Harry walked circles around her.

"How about we try that _Crucio_ curse again, Lestrange. I expect I got the hang of it by now. But I'll try it on you just in case. _Crucio!_."

Bellatrix screamed, writhing on the ground in from of him. Her pleading eyes were staring up at him. Harry scowled at her and snarled. He added extra power to the curse.

"Am I nothing to you now? This curse is very useful when trying to prove a point, Bella." He lessened the curse and watched as her body stopped its convulsions. "I promised I'd get my revenge for Sirius, I promised you that you wouldn't get away with it. When I joined I was left to pick my victims, and you were the first one on my list, besides Peter but Voldemort had already gotten rid of that rotten rat. I should make your death slow and painful for what you did. We were so close in making Sirius free, all we needed was Pettigrew, but all failed when you pushed him through the veil. Fudge the idiot may have cleared his name, whats the good in it when he's not here to enjoy it?

"You took away my only chance of escaping from my relatives. You had to let your petty family squabble get in the way. What kind of family did you have? What kind of family would kill their own just for power? You are the _nothing_ Lestrange. You are the one that will be made to suffer because I suffered after Sirius died. As if I haven't suffered enough. You had to go and kill him. But I do have you to thank since you were the one that pushed me to reach my limits. You were the one that angered me so much that all I wanted was to finally prefect Crucio and to get my revenge. But now I can use anything I want, how would you like to be burnt Lestrange? That is the only thing I can think that takes forever to do its job. With the control I can make you feel every little piece of you being burnt away.

Lestrange sat on the ground shaking her head as Harry ticked of on his fingers all the torture he could put on her. The worst by far was fire. Harry felt so alive when he saw her flinch as he flicked his wrist and a ball of fire appeared in front of him.

"How does it feel to be at someone else's mercy for once? How does it feel that someone else is inflicting pain on you and not the other way around? How does it feel Lestrange?"

"Let her go!" Harry snapped up his head and turned to the table. Rudolphus Lestrange (did he die?) stood with his wand pointed at him. The rest of the Death Eaters watched them, some with their wands out pointing at Lestrange while the others just stood around watching and waiting to see what would happen.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked coldly.

"Please, I love her, she may not care about me or anyone else, but she isn't right in the head. Please just let her go.

Harry stared at the man than began to laugh, "Oh yes, touched is she? She looked perfectly fine when she cast spells on my godfather. Tell me something Rudolphus, didn't you ever want to get revenge on someone?" Rudplphus gulped and nodded. Harry continued then, "So you know that I need this, I need to get the guilt off my chest so that I don't blame myself entirely on this? Though I do blame half of it on Voldemort master minded games he played last year." Harry added at the end. He could hear Voldemort chuckling slightly.

" Master is this really necessary? Bella is one of your strongest and most loyal Death Eater." Malfoy asked.

"Be quiet Lucius." Voldemort said and Harry rolled his eyes. He than ignored the rest of the people in the room and turned back to the woman in front of him.

"Well, Lestrange, I guess it's time to say good bye."

Bellatrix looked up at him with horrified eyes, "Please I'll do anything, just don't kill me. Please don't"

"Bella you didn't let other people that begged for their lives live, why would I let you live? After all you were the one that made my life a living hell last year.

"Goodbye Bella."

Harry pointed his hand at the quivering woman in front of him. A huge ball of fire began to form itself and Harry fed all his anger to it, making the ball spin with power. All was directed at Lestrange. He brought it down and aimed the ball straight at her. Her husband yelled something behind him and he heard a spell zoom past him, it missed totally and another bright green light showed that Rudolphus Lestrange was killed before his wife had the first chance. He ignored it and with a grunt sent the ball at Bellatrix.

She screamed and tried to move out of the way, but something was holding her down, rooting her to the ground so she could not move. She screamed as the ball absorbed her body into it and Harry watched fascinated by the sight of it. The fire crackled as the putrid smell of flesh reached their nostrils. Harry hung his head away and covered his mouth with his sleeve in order to keep it away from him. He was barely held in before he retched. His stomach was weak in taking it.

Bellatrix kept screaming until her finally her whole body collapsed under her and the fire died down. Only thing that was left of her body was ash all over the floor. Harry turned away and walked out.

------

Harry ran from the house, ran as fast as he could, Bellatrix's voice echoing in his head. Blaming him for her death. Sirius appearing in front of him, telling him he was wrong in taking revenge for his life. His parents shaking their heads in disappointment. Cedric stood apart, sadly nodding his head as if he understood. Many people he had watched killed and had killed swam in and out of focus as he finally slowed his run down.

"I have to end this. I have to end it before I become like him." He said to himself quietly. He had reached the outskirts of the town and made it to the cliff that he could usually see from his bedroom window. He didn't want to become what he could see himself becoming, a monster. He killed, and everyone was disappointed in him. He killed and now it had come to stop the pain.

Harry stood on the cliff staring ahead at the blue ocean, it reflected the last sun rays. The ocean roared under the cliff, hitting the edges on the sharpened rocks. His head was filled with voices, all disappointed in him.

"Harry?"

He turned around carefully, backing away closer to the edge.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He barely registered the voice speaking to him. All he could hear were the voices in his head. All he could hear were the blames. The emptiness in his heart as the people's memories ate at him. All he could hear were the last-he slipped.

He kept falling, falling and not knowing where he was ending up. His mind filling with a roaring sound and he slowly opened his eyes. His head was upside down and he could see his feet pointing at the sky. His mind suddenly cleared and he jerked, trying to stop in midair. He screamed as he noticed his futile efforts.

He didn't feel as he hit the ground, but a light feeling almost as if he was suspended in the air. He was slowly rising up into the air, slowly as if whatever was pulling at him was hesitant in saving him.

He was brought up to the surface. A light shone into his face as if a wand was lit. "Shock." was what he heard before darkness over came him. 

------------- 

I know, this is small, but I didn't want to make it long since I'm experimenting with something. Though this still is a real chapter, I just had to see what I've been trying to do for a while! And so far it hasn't gotten to the point where I liked it. Aw who cares!


	14. Chapter 14 Savior

Chapter 14 "Savior"

"It's been almost a week, why isn't he waking up?"

I don't know, we'll have to have a person wait with him until he wakes up. Remus, since he trust you the most, you stay."

"Poppy, I'll stay, but tell Severus to take over my classes."

"I will, Remus. Now, I want you to call me if there is at least one change in his features. No matter what it is, just get me."

"Will do."

Madam Pomfrey left Remus Lupin to sit by his now godson's side. His face was taunt and it looked like he hadn't had any sleep in a long time.

"Why aren't you waking up Harry? What's keeping you away?" Remus whispered as he put his head on the bed next to the boy.

--------

Harry's vision swam in and out of focus. His mind was in shambles and he desperately wanted to get away from the abyss he found himself in when he had opened his eyes. At first the light had blinded him but he soon got used to it. The place was nothing, it was all white for miles in every direction he turned.

At first he was scared, but soon realized that there was nothing to be scared of. That is except for the silence. Even his own breathing made him nervous and the soft ruffle of his clothes made him jumpy. The place was devoid of anything, except him and his thought that somehow the whiteness could play in front of his eyes.

He was forced to watch Lestrange's execution over and over again. To see the gleeful smile on his own face.... he knew his consciousness was telling him something.

"Harry?" He jumped and swirled around to find where the voice came from. There was nothing there.

Harry, look up." The voice was masculine and Harry had no choice but to look as his eyes slowly lifted. The picture above him made him freeze.

"Remus." He whispered.

"Yes. Remus is whit you now, Harry. He save you life after your attempt at suicide."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Everyone is worried about you. Your friends had come to visit, but you've been in a come for a whole week. You have to let go of you guilt and go back to them, Harry. They need you."

"Hut I'm a murderer, how can they still trust me? They've seen what the Death Eaters did."

"You're not a Death Eater, Harry. They understand what you had to do. They know you didn't betray them. Ginny had told them that it was you who told her about the attacks. Without your warning many more would be dead."

"Harry listen to me and you listen good. You want Voldemort to change, but you must understand that there is no way to bring back what Tom Riddle lost. He sold his soul and tread too far down the dark road. He cannot be brought back. In your quest to bring back the good in him is changing you. Your heart is beginning to darken. As much as you are trying to change Riddle, he is also trying to change you, and he so far is succeeding. Give up the quest it's not worth your life."

"But--"

"Harry look, look at the picture. Remus has been by your side since he took you from the cliff. After he save that family at Godric's Hollow, he came back to Voldemort without you knowing. Voldemort punished him severely, but he didn't kill him. He sent Remus on one of the pointless missions, keeping him separated from you so he could do whatever he wanted. Remus found out what he was trying to do and went back to the Riddle House to find you on the edge of a cliff.

"So don't you see Harry? These people would give up their lives for you. Remus is only living because you are. He has nothing to live for if you decide to lock yourself in your mind, like you're doing now."

"What do you want me to do than? I can't risk them getting hurt."

"If you are with him it is harder to protect your friends. You must sever your ties with him."

He'll never allow it. The scar and the mark tie me to him. Yes, I've gained some control over the mark, but he can always activate the link in the scar."

"Harry you were taught Occlumency, use it."

"Why aren't you waking up Harry? What's keeping you away?" Harry raised his head up to find Remus putting his solemn face on his arms on the bed.

"So what is your decision Harry?" The voice asked.

Harry didn't answer but watched as Remus slept.

_Was it true? Could I sever ties with him? Could I save them? Protect them? Yes I could. I'm strong now, mentally and physically. I can defeat him. I will. I'll make him pay. He's messed with my mind too many times. I promised no one would be able to manipulate me, but I still let him. Not anymore._

With a determined glint in his emerald eyes Harry lifted his head.

"I want to go back, I want him to pay." He heard the voice sigh, almost as if in disappointment, but when it spoke it was strong.

"You must pull yourself away from your mind. Right now your body and your mind is in shock. You must concentrate on the real world."

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the man laying beside his bed. Thought of his friends and his revenge. He felt himself being pulled in a direction, like a portkey. And he slowly opened his eyes. Remus stood by the bed staring down at him as if he had seen a ghost.

---------

The body of the voice appeared as Harry began to disappear in front of him. He smiled knowing that he had done what he could and Harry had to finish it now. His unruly black hair ruffled as he shook his head. "Harry I hope you don't fall victim in this war. You may be the one to defeat him, but I hope that everyone soon realizes that you cannot do this on your own. I hope you realize it soon. Good luck, my son.

--------

Remus lay beside Harry staring up at his face. The boy hadn't moved a muscle all the time he had looked at him. He was white as the sheets covering him, and for a second Remus thought that Harry too had left him. He sighed and went back to his watching for any signs of movement. Harry held still and Remus was becoming edgy.

It seemed like hours before there was a sudden moan, waking Remus up from his half slumber. He rolled his head on his arms and looked up. Harry's face was still unmoving, but what had made that noise? He shrugged, thinking it was just his imagination and went back to his half sleep.

His head snapped up again as another moan came. He sat in his chair watching the boy's face. Afraid to move in case it really was Harry. Harry's face still held no signs of waking, but Remus knew that the sound had to have come from his godson.

The moan was not missed this time as Harry's fingers began to twitch, his face come alive and his breathing quickened, bringing some life back into his pale cheeks. Remus leaped from his chair, staring at the boy as he opened his green eyes. They were unfocused and Harry's face creased in confusion, before his eyes focused and he glanced up at the man.

"Remus."

Remus stared at him. Harry was barely talking. His voice was hoarse from not being used and he coughed slightly. Remus sprang into action and ran from him before Harry could say anything.

----------

Harry stared after the werewolf and managed to lift himself up from his laying position. He grabbed his glasses off the side table and jammed them onto his face. The room came into focus and he stood up, stretching his limbs. His legs only held for a little while before they became weak and Harry slumped down onto the bed. He sighed and grabbed the pitcher of water on the table. He grabbed the glass next to it and poured some in.

"Mr. Potter! Oh my goodness, who told you get up? You just woke up and you're already trying to injure yourself. Lay back down!" Harry smiled slightly and lay back down as Pomfrey fretted around him, checking his vital signs. Harry sighed when she was done and closed his eyes slightly.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you go back to sleep! You could never wake up again. I want you to stay up for a little while, I want to tell the headmaster and your friends."

"Poppy, its three in the morning, let him sleep. You can tell Albus and the others when the sun's up." Remus said tiredly behind her. He smiled at Harry and approached him carefully. When he was sure he had Harry's attention, he grabbed the boy into a tight hug. Harry just sat there not knowing how to respond, but eventually he returned the hug.

"You alright Harry? You scared us when you didn't wake. I thought that you had really slammed your head on one of those rocks under the cliff. I was scared that my spell was too slow."

"No Remus, I just needed some time to myself, I needed to think about all this." Harry said tiredly.

"We're here Harry, all of us. If you need us, we'll be on hand." Remus said softly. He smiled when he saw the huge yawn from Harry's mouth. "And now I think you should just ignore the glaring Poppy behind us and go to sleep." He smiled again as he heard Harry laugh. Pomfrey grumbled behind them and went away. She soon returned with a goblet and forced it into Harry's hands.

It's a sleeping potion, Mr. Potter, it won't bite. Though I'm quite sure it has some side effects for the person that just woke up from a coma. If I was this godfather of yours, I would keep you awake until I'm certain that you were able to keep from falling away from us again." She huffed.

"You worry too much Poppy, and Harry is going to be fine. I took the potion in my fifth year when I came to from a coma it didn't have any effect on me.

"That's because you weren't emotionally broken.

"Harry's not broken, he's just dealing with things that need to be dealt with. Now as he has fallen asleep, I suggest you go sleep too. Oh and you don't mind if I take one of these beds do you?"

"I don't care anymore, good night Professor Lupin."

"Professor?" Remus jumped when he heard Harry's tired voice and smiled.

"Yes, I decided to come back and teach DADA. Dumbledore needed someone desperately so I volunteered."

"That's great Remus or should I say Professor now?"

"Remus is fine Harry. Now go to sleep, that potion was supposed to have knocked you out.

"Yes it should have, but I'm immune to it as well as other potions.

Remus stood up in his bed and glanced down at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, it was Voldemort's doing. I'm immune to different kinds of potions. He did it in case someone used potions to poison me or something. But that was one mistake he should not have made. Good night Remus." Harry said before Remus could ask anymore questions.

"Good night Harry. And we will talk about this tomorrow morning."

"Yes and then you can tell me all that has been going on. I'm not going back to Voldemort, I rather protect my friends from the place I can see them. Good night." Harry turned around and slowly fell asleep.

---------

The next morning when Harry woke up he was immediately checked over and once again confined to his bed. He ate breakfast with Remus as he explained all that happened when he went back. It seemed that Voldemort sent Remus to Bulgaria to spy on one of Voldemort's old Death Eaters. Remus had complied and went, but while he was there Voldemort had called that Death Eater up and it seemed he was one of Voldemort's elite. Remus had watched as Voldemort revealed his plan and after some thinking he went back for Harry.

At the end of Remus' explanation Harry was mad. He was mad at himself for not realizing sooner why Voldemort suddenly changed his attitude, he wanted to bring Harry into a false sense of security.

He didn't have much time to ponder on it as the door of the infirmary blast open and three very angry Gryffindors and an amused Headmaster made their way in.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. Than as if in an unspoken agreement two slaps were heard on the cheeks and one on the back of the head. Harry had both his hands rubbing his cheeks and his neck, glaring at the trio above him.

"What the hell was that for? Is this any way to greet a friend?"

"That was for trying to kill yourself." Ginny said. Her arms were crossed at her chest and she flared down at him.

"Mine was for what you stupidly did at the Burrow and for your suicide attempt. What were you thinking?" Hermione said.

Ron didn't have to say anything, but Harry knew his was for the same reason. He too was glaring at him and he felt the urge to apologize, but squashed it down.

"I did what I had to do." He said firmly.

"Oh? So I guess meeting with my sister every other night was okay? You didn't even tell us about it, we wanted to hear from you too." Ron said. Harry stared at him than turned to Ginny who shrugged.

"He followed me one night and cornered me afterwards."

"Harry I have nothing against you and Ginny, but I really wanted to hear from you. We used to be best friends, what happened to that?"

Harry sighed. _I did_ not_ need this right now._

"Ron, you're still my best friend, but neither you or Hermione had to deal with Voldemort. Ginny and I both had to and when we talked about it everything just fell together and ever since I had someone to talk to who made me feel better and didn't pity me."

Harry knew that last part hit everybody deep. Ron had backed off, Hermione was ready to cry; Ginny just stared ahead. Remus sat on his chair with his head in his arms and Dumbledore had lost his twinkle.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted the pity letters you all had sent. Ginny was the only one that didn't even mention Sirius once. She wrote letters that talked about everything else except Sirius and I was grateful for it. I knew I could confide in her.

"I know I changed, but I'm thinking it's for the best. I'm stronger now and I never did like when people treated me like I'm something fragile that could break any second."

"Harry we never knew you felt that way. I know you didn't like pity, but it just felt right to write an apology letter, we didn't know that you would feel that way." Hermione said softly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I got over it." Harry took a deep breath and before the others could ask more questions, he moved to a different subject. School. "So how is everything here? Malfoy bothering you? I met him after the marking and he wasn't very happy about it, said something about his father forcing him."

Ron immediately jumped onto the subject and laughed, "Malfoy hadn't even insulted us once this year. He keeps away from the rest of the Slytherins and keeps to himself most of the time now. He barely ever insults anybody and only talks when he was spoken to. It's funny to see him in his place."

"Yeah I had the feeling something like that would happen. What about the order, how's everything there? How did Snape take his booting out?"

"I wouldn't mention that in front of him, Harry. He wasn't very happy about finding out that Voldemort knew about everything. He's angrier than ever before, he's even taking points away from the Slytherins!" Hermione said.

Harry laughed to himself, "What else is new that I don't know about?"

"Well for starters, we don't have Trelawny as our teacher anymore. Firenze went back to the centaurs after he was forgiven and besides Remus, our new teacher is a guy that seems to know what he is doing. He's good at predicting things." Ginny said.

"What about OWLS? Did anyone get perfect besides Hermione?" Harry asked before Hermione could say anything.

"Yeah, Parvati apparently. I almost had a perfect but my History written exam wasn't that great, I ended up with 13 OWLS. Malfoy got it too, Crabbe and Goyle passed, though I don't know how. Ron got 9 OWLS, what about you?"

Harry stared at her, "Umm, I never got my OWL results. I must have left before I got them, or they were intercepted if they were sent to me at Riddle house."

"No Harry, I have your OWLS, they were never sent to you." Dumbledore finally spoke and motioned with his hand and minutes later an envelope landed in Harry's lap. Harry took the envelope, nodding his thanks, and ripping it open.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am proud to announce that you have passed your OWLS with a score of 15 OWLS. Two extra OWL for your extraordinary show of power by the use of the Patronum Charm. Below are your OWL results._

Charms Written=E Practical=O 2 OWLS

Transfiguration Written=O Practical=O 2 OWLS

Divination Written= T Practical=E 1 OWLS

Potions Written= E Practical=O 2 OWLS

Care of Magical Creatures Written=E Practical=O 2 OWLS

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written=O Practical=O 2 OWLS

History of Magic Written pt 1=E Written pt. 2= E 2 OWLS

Astronomy Written= E Practical= 0 OWLS

Mr. Potter I congratulate you again for your outstanding performance.

During the night of the Practical exam there has been a disturbance on the grounds so the Ministry of Magic has eliminated the Astronomy exam for every student.

Department of Magic Usage,

Minuela Mifferson

(Sorry I'm too lazy to get the fifth book and see if they explained who did the Owls.)

"Well what did you get?" Ron asked as he waited for Harry to finish going through the list.

"I got 13 OWLS in all, but with the Patronum Charm I have full marks for the whole thing."

"That's wonderful Harry! You're on top with me! I knew all that studying I made you do paid off." Hermione said jumping up and down.

"Wow, you got 15 OWLS, that's surprising. With all the pressure on you last year, I don't know how you managed it." Ron said.

"Harry that is awesome! You are the first in the Potter family to receive full marks on your OWLS. James was smart, but he was too lazy when it came to OWLS, your mother had to yell at him every year to study. In the end during the NEWTS he surprised us all by getting higher then your mum, that didn't go well with Lily. We all had fun though, James proved himself and Lily promised to stop nagging on him all the time. I'm proud of you Harry." Remus had gotten out of his chair and hugged Harry until he was pleading for air.

"Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger if you would be so kind to please wait outside for a little while? I want to talk to Harry." Dumbledore said and Ron, Hermione and Ginny slowly nodded their heads and left the room.

Harry sat alone on his bed watching Dumbledore and Remus' faces change. "Harry, Voldemort contacted us a day after you disappeared, he wasn't very happy to hear that you are with us again." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, knowing that the subject would come up sooner or later. "He is trying to get you back."

"I don't care, he can try, but I'm not going to go back ever. I can protect them better if I stay here than if I'm with him. He's a manipulative bastard and I don't like people like that. Professor, I hope you don't do what you've been doing last year and the years before. If you do, you'll lose me. Oh I won't go back to Voldemort, but I will leave and no one will know where I am. I don't need secrets being kept away from me and I don't like being lied to. I hope you understand."

"Yes I understand and I am sorry for all my past mistakes and just to be safe, for my future ones." Dumbledore winked at him. "Now Harry, I'll call your friends back and you can talk for a little while, but you must promise to get some rest."

"I promise sir." Harry said.

Everything went great that day after the talk with the headmaster. Ginny, Ron and Hermione stayed the whole day and were excused from classes much to the chagrin of Madam Pomfrey who wanted Harry to stay and sleep in his bed. But as soon as she turned around chatter would begin again between them. She gave up after a while. Dumbledore had come and gone, talking little with Harry about stuff that happened in the Order while he was gone and thanking him for the warnings.

Everything went great all day and Harry was to be released the next day after Pomfrey had given him a Restorative Potion so he could finally walk instead of being cooped up in his bed. Ron and Hermione had finally admitted that they were a couple, which Harry had won a bet and received three gallons from Remus. The new couple weren't very happy with him as he held out his arm as Remus gave him some of the gallons. Harry had just smirked at them while Ginny had laughed in the back ground.

--------

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the new day. He was finally getting out of the hospital wing and going back to classes like he was promised. He had no worries, all his troubles were put in the back of his head to worry about later. He stretched on the bed and yawned as Madam Pomfrey brought the Restorative Potion and tipped it down his throat.

Remus had gone back the night before to get ready to start his classes again, he would have waited but Snape was a bit unhappy for being made to teach two classes full of Gryffindors so Remus had to go back.

Harry was getting dressed as Ron and Hermione came into the infirmary to wait as Harry got his stuff. He only had a couple of quills and some parchment, courtesy of Hermione. He was supposed to go to Diagon Alley to get his stuff on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry finished getting dressed and the trio made it downstairs to breakfast.

"You ready Harry?" Ron asked as they neared the entrance to the Great Hall.

Harry nodded numbly, staring at the closed door. In there were his allies as well as his enemies. He swallowed and put one of his hands on the door. He didn't know how they would accept him, there were students in there that might have somehow been related to the people that he had killed, there were spies for Voldemort in there and Harry didn't know if it was such a good idea to open that door. But before his mind could be made up Hermione had pushed in front of him and opened the door.

Harry stared ahead of him as the hall immediately quieted down as the students watched the new comer. Harry swallowed again and they went to the Gryffindor table. The students that they passed either glared at him with hatred or some just stared unblinkingly. Some hissed rude words to him while others smiled hesitantly at him. Those who were younger asked the older students who he was and Harry felt like running out of the room if it weren't for Ron and Hermione grabbing his arms. Harry glared at them but didn't say anything.

As they sat down, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get their attention. All chatter and hisses ended and they turned to watch as Dumbledore stepped in front of the teacher's table.

"That is no way to welcome one of our own back. Harry had been through too much these past few months. You should have known that he had no choice to do but what he was told. He has come back and betrayed the Dark Lord and you discriminate him like that? In this war we have to stick together to win otherwise we will all lose a war that should have been won. Harry, welcome back." Dumbledore said and went to sit back down.

The students and staff alike sat in their chairs feeling guilty for acting the way they had. Only the Slytherins were unfazed by Dumbledore's speech, they were all watching Harry. Harry scowled at them and turned away to watch as the morning mail owls flooded inside the hall. The owls zoomed above the heads of the students, dropping howlers, packages, letters, anything that was of importance. As the owls left Harry went back to his breakfast. He was brought back from staring at it as someone yelled something. He lifted his head up and watched as a midnight owl flew down and dropped the letter in front of him. Harry stared at the letter not knowing if he should pick it up or just leave it in the plate of cakes. The owl hooted at him and he gingerly picked it up.

He froze as he turned it over to find the Dark Mark perfectly embedded as a seal. Harry gulped hard and with sweaty fingers he took the flap of the letter and unfolded it. Ron and the others peered at him as he began to read down it. His face changed to a scowl as he read farther down it.

"Harry you okay?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and gave him the letter, his day had just gotten worse.

_So Harry we are back on opposite sides. Are you sure they will accept you? After all, you are a murderer. Be careful my snake, we will meet again when you least expect it. I must say, congratulations in closing your mind from me, I knew you would gain control over the mark, but there are still things that you don't know about it. We will meet again, Serpent. Don't forget we have made a bargain. If you fail to comply by it, they will die._

L.V.

Ron wordlessly gave back the letter to Harry and Harry crumbled it up into a tiny ball. He ignited it with fire and watched as it burned into ash. 

_So much for peace_

-----------

My God! It took me forever to write this chapter! I tried to hurry it so plz excuse the mistakes in it. I wanted to get as many chapters as I can out before my relatives come to visit that way I don't think I'll be able to post. Hope this chapter reaches expectations. Oh and you might have noticed that I don't reply to your reviews anymore, well I'll only reply if you have questions about the story or thoughts on what should be better about it! I'd be happy to answer them. This way I'm not going over the limit.


	15. Chapter 15 Potions and Divination

**Chapter 15 "Potions and Divinations"**

For Harry and the others classes had begun and he felt right at home again. Everything had gone smoothly. The quartet had not heard anything about Voldemort or from anyone. There were only the Slytherins who glared at him every time they passed him. Some would even corner him and hiss at him like true snakes. Harry ignored them the best he could.

For a while everything went as they always had. Harry had no trouble acting his normal self (even if he was a bit more distant and a lot more aggressive towards everyone at school), but once they learned that his temper had been cut in half while staying with Voldemort, they backed off.

The only problem for him was Snape. The man had it in for him (so yeah, he had it in for him since he first met him), but Harry's class was a disaster. He was only saved by Hermione and Seamus by taking him by both arms and forcing him out of the classroom.

Snape had a really short temper, shorter than Harry's and that's saying something. The professor would blow up at anyone who asked him a question, be it Slytherin or Gryffindor. Most Slytherins knew to keep away from him. As soon as Harry and the other Gryffindors came into the class and sat down he immediately started on them.

"Patil, that fire is not hot enough. Two points from Gryffindor I think." Parvati stared at him in surprise than looked at her fire thoughtfully.

"Mr. Finnigan, I said murkwood then the porcupine needles you dimwit!" Seamus just ignored him and did what he was told.

"Granger, your cauldron is not in the right place move it! Twenty points!" Hermione blushed crimson and quickly adjusted her cauldron to fit over the fire. Harry seethed wanting to grab the teacher's neck.

Snape continued on like that all lesson. Taking away points for meaningless things. And when Parkinson accidentally spilt her cauldron full of red hot fluid and injuring half the class who hadn't jumped on their desks, he took away five points and sent them back to work. The injured were made to keep on working.

Harry's temper flared after that. He glared at the potions teacher the whole lesson. He completely ignored his cauldron and only went back to it when Snape caught his eye and sneered at him. Harry's hand twitched wanting to be used to send the git half way across the country, but he firmly clenched his hand into a fist and bit his tongue.

When class was almost over, Snape motioned for everyone to take their potions and bottle them up to put them on his desk. Harry and Hermione both took theirs up at the same time and deposited them on his desk. Snape glared at them.

"Potter, stay behind." He snarled.

Harry sent him a glance and told Hermione to go without him. When she left with the other Gryffindors he turned to Snape and glared at the man.

"What's with you?" Harry spoke out right. Snape only sneered at him and continued putting away the finished potions. When he was done he turned on Harry. His eyes were bloodshot and his face almost purple from anger. Harry immediately backed off, Snape reminding him of his uncle.

"Potter, you blew my cover and you almost killed me." Snape said as he approached him.

Harry stopped and stared at his professor in shock. He had no idea what the man was talking about. He wasn't even present when Voldemort umm 'booted' him out. So why was the man so worked up about Harry blowing up his cover?

"I have no idea what you are talking about? Are you sure you don't need to see Pomfrey?"

"Oh no Potter I'm perfectly fine right here. What I need to know is why would you tell Voldemort that I was a spy? Why would you go and betray me to him? Is it so you could be the only spy there? Is it so you could have more fame once he is defeated and you get the honor of being named a spy and the defeater of that snake?"

"No. I swear Professor, I have no idea what you are talking about. I never said anything to Voldemort about you being a spy."

"Than how did he find out Potter? How did he know that I was a spy? My acting is perfected, Potter, and no one could get past my shields, so who else knows that I am a spy besides the Order and you?"

"Professor, he had vampires on his side, he controlled them and they could tell when someone was lying. Was anyone there with him when you were called to him?"

"Of course there was, the whole bloody inner circle!"

"Besides me." Harry said quietly.

"You were there. I saw you standing at his side and you gave me out! You pointed straight at me and told Voldemort that I was a spy."

"WHAT! When was this?"

"You know perfectly well when it was! We were in your room when he showed up and told you to get the squib woman to him. After you left he told me to come with him and when I did, he took me down to the Death Eater meeting room to find the whole inner circle standing around glaring at me. I saw you come and kneel in front of Voldemort when he sat down on his throne."

Harry sighed, "Professor, has it ever occurred to you that whenever I am in Voldemort's presence that I don't kneel? And how could I be at two places at once? Don't you find it weird that after I was sent to get Figg you suddenly find me with the Death Eaters in the meeting room? Now how could I be there and at Figg's house at the same time?"

Snape stared at him for a full minute before shaking his head in disbelief. "But I saw you, I-I know I did. It looked exactly like you. The way you acted and the way you spoke. It was you."

"No professor, I was sent to get Figg. Which I now know that it was just a distraction to get someone to impersonate me and make me look like I betrayed you. The person that was me must've been using a Pollyjuice Potion."

"That still doesn't explain how he found out."

"It could be while we had our chat in the room. We did talk about spies and you mentioned yourself. Voldemort knows that I was never truly loyal to him and that I would tell you everything so you could pass it on. He got rid of Remus soon after and so he made sure that I couldn't tell anyone else what was going on. But he didn't count on me contacting Ginny. Actually not even I thought I would ever contact her, but it happened."

"So that talk in the room really is to blame."

"Well I did warn you that walls have ears, Professor." Harry said amusedly.

Snape glared at him. "Stop sucking up Potter."

"Ha Ha. You just can't admit that I was right."

To Harry's surprise Snape didn't say anything, but he had a far away look in his eyes and only when Harry called his name did the glazed look finally leave.

"Potter I--I--grr I guess I owe you an apology." Harry stared at him and shook his head to clear it. He wasn't sure if he should believe what he had just heard from his most hated Professor's mouth.

"I um accept." Harry stammered. Both of them stood uncomfortably in the classroom. Neither knew what to say. For once they were civil to each other.

Somewhere deep in the school a bell rang and Harry jumped up slightly to stare at his watch. He gasped and hastily told his professor goodbye and ran down to his next class. He could hear Snape laughing behind his back as he ran up to the North Tower. (I should make this story a complete AU instead only half. Who would believe Snape laughing?)

---------------

Harry managed to get up to north tower and up the stairs to the Divination room before the bell rang. He slumped down next to Ron at their table as the bell rang, signaling class. Harry sighed in relief. Ron sent him an amused look but Harry just smirked at him.

"Harry, you look like you've seen better days." Ron said quietly.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I had a meeting with Snape just now and well I had a shock of my life."

"Why? What did the git want?"

"Oh he wanted to clear some stuff up." Harry said absently. He was staring at the teacher in the shadows that was yet to reveal himself.

"What stuff?"

"Something happened and Snape blamed me."

"It doesn't surprise me, that git is always blaming Gryffindors. What was it this time? You didn't get your homework in?"

"No it had to do with him getting caught as a spy. He thought I was the one that told Voldie about it. He said he saw me, but I don't remember being at the meeting. At that time I was trying to get Figg. Somebody impersonated me with Pollyjuice and Snape thought it was me. He said the person was a good actor because he sure knew me and my feelings."

"Why would someone do that?"

"So they could ensure that Snape would tell the Order that I switched sides by revealing his place. It backfired though when I went away to the Burrow that night with Figg to warn you. They found out than that I didn't really turn."

"Hah, that's an understatement of the century. They were happy to have you back, but when you left with Voldemort again it was a real shocker. Than Dumbledore explained to them what you were trying to do and they accepted it. They still had doubts about Professor Lupin. But when they saw him protect you like that they knew that he didn't change sides either."

"Idiots, didn't they realize that Lupin only went with Voldemort so he could protect me?"

Ron shrugged.

"So who's our new teacher?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh its this guy named Drasto. He's okay and he's really good at-- Harry are you okay?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at him. His face pale and to Ron it looked like all his blood had suddenly been flushed down a toilet.

"Harry?"

"Did you say Drasto?" Harry asked slowly. He was now staring at the teacher hidden in the shadows. He still hadn't come out and Harry began to wonder why.

"Yes. Do you know him? He's a really nice guy, doesn't pretend like Trelawny and really knows his stuff."

"You could say that."

"You know why did you join Divination again? I thought you didn't like it?"

"I wanted to know how it is really taught, I can always drop it next year. But now that I know who the teacher is I don't think I really want to stay here."

"Why is he bad?"

"You could say so."

"Alright class take out your glass balls and turn to page 360." Everyone jumped as the teacher appeared out of nowhere. Everyone except Harry, who knew that he was there.

Everyone obeyed him immediately and started to take their stuff out. Harry sat there not touching anything.

"Now as you begin studying about the glass I will take roll call." Drasto left the students and pulled out a parchment and started reading names slowly. As he read each person responded to his or her name. When he came to Harry's he stopped and looked up again. Harry met his eyes and glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak to you after class."

"I know you would, but I have Transfiguration next and I can't be late or McGonagall would have my head. Sorry professor." Harry said firmly.

Drasto blinked at him and nodded slowly. "You will stay after class, Potter."

Harry glared at him, but nodded. Ron was shooting him questioning looks, but Harry ignored him and kept his eyes glued to Drasto's form. The vampire was going from student to student perfecting their hands over the glass globes. His eyes never met Harry's again.

"Harry what's going on here?"

"Nothing Ron, now lets get back to this ball." Harry said, yet again changing the subject.

"All right, you know I can see through the mist in it now? I saw once a deer and two of its babies before it misted over again. I didn't know how I saw it, but the professor said I had my hands in the right motion. He said that Trelawny was teaching us wrong since we joined the class. I'm not really surprised.

"Harry I saw you by the cliff that night. I tried to warn you, but I forgot that it was a glass ball and that I couldn't do that. The next morning Professor Lupin comes and tells us about it. It was weird."

Harry blinked twice and laughed. "Well Ron, looks like the Weasleys have a seer in the family."

"Yeah, mum wasn't too happy since all seers haven't had very good lives and become distant cause they could see the future. But I promised her that I'd try not to become distant. She's skeptical, but determined to see if I'm lying or not." Ron laughed. "She promised to hit me on the head if I try to ignore any of them or become too worried."

"Mr. Potter why don't you have your stuff with you?" Drasto said as he literally swooped down on them.

Harry glared at him, knowing that Drasto knew exactly why he didn't have his stuff with him. "I am going to get them this weekend, _sir_."

"See that you do, I do not like students that are not prepared for class when they show up. Now, did you two manage to see anything instead of talking?"

Ron stared at him and Harry stared back. "No."

Drasto glared at him and turned to Ron. "Now as a seer you must've seen something Ronald."

Ron shook his head and turned away. Drasto gave them a warning look and moved away.

"I guess we should get to work before he comes back and decides to take points away."

"He seems hard on you.

"Oh thats because I'm the only one who has managed to see anything in this ball since we started. He was getting annoyed one day and I sort of was just moving my hands up and around the ball until all of a sudden through the mist this deer pops up. I was so shocked that I knocked the ball away, thats how I lost the picture."

Harry burst out laughing. "Ron Weasley, scared of a deer in a ball. Oh the irony!"

Ron laughed with him, but both of them shut up as Drasto looked at them again.

"Hey Ron, what would you do if I told you that your teacher is a vampire?"

Ron turned and looked at him square in the eyes and burst into snickers again.

"I'm not kidding. He is a vampire Ron. I know him."

"Hah that's funny Harry. He's not a vampire, sure he's pale all the time, but vampires are creatures of the night and they don't come out in the sunlight. Besides why would Dumbledore let a vampire in? Everyone knows that vampires are on Voldemort's side."

"Oh it could be that Dumbledore is a crazy old coot and doesn't know that Drasto is Voldemort's servant."

"You've got to be kidding me Harry. I mean what is he doing here? Certainly Dumbledore isn't off his rocker that far?"

"Believe me Ron when I say--"

Harry stopped as the bell rang and everyone started piling out. Harry cursed under his breath and made to follow Ron out of the room. He was half way out before the vampire called him back in.

"Mr. Potter, I thought I told you to stay behind?"

Harry snarled and stalked back in. "What do you want Drasto? Did he send you?"

"My, we do get straight to the point don't we?" When Harry snarled again Drasto simply chuckled. "Yes, he did send me to watch you and his _precious_ Slytherins."

"He wants me to get you resorted, Potter. He wants you in Slytherin."

Harry gaped at him but when he noticed what he was doing he quickly regained his composure and glared at the vampire. "And what if I don't want to be resorted. Voldemort is not my father and he will not manipulate me like I'm some kind of doll that he can pull strings to. Tell Voldemort to piss off and leave me alone."

"Such language for a sixteen year old." Drasto said smiling. Harry growled at him. "Is this all so I can go?"

"No, Potter. Voldie said that you must be resorted and I'll make sure it happens."

"Why exactly is he so keen on getting me resorted?"

"He wants to put you back into your rightful house. Slytherin is where you should've ended up in, but that mudblood and that Weasley corrupted your mind."

Harry laughed bitterly. "I think Voldemort is the one that's corrupted. I will not be resorted and I will not be going to Slytherin just so those Snakes can watch everything that I do and then report back to Voldemort."

"As I recall your nick name is Serpent, so you are a snake whether you like it or not. I preferably do not want to be stabbed in the heart or have my head cut off. But I do want to get you resorted."

"Oh and how are you going to do that? If you do this I will kill you, I will make you suffer even if you are a vampire. There are other ways of killing a vampire then a stick and a head cut. There are spells out there that prolong a vampires death and I hope you have enough sense in you to remember that and to not meddle in my life." Harry snarled.

His hand went up and sent a curse towards the unsuspecting vampire and to the pale man's surprise, pain seared through him and his heart making him scream in agony. No one heard him though as Harry had put up a silencing charm before casting. He swished his hand and the curse stopped.

"Let that be a warning. I do not tolerate people messing with my life, I hope you pass that to Voldemort because I will not do anything he says. Tell him the deal we made is off and that without him I could do this on my own." Harry said and turned around, away from the vampire. He strode towards the door and turned around again. Drasto sat panting on the floor, shock written on his pale face as he stared up at Harry. Harry could see fear in his eyes at what the teenager was able to do to him what not even Voldemort had been able to do. "Oh and if he touches any of my friends, his last day on earth will be one of the most painful days of his life. Drasto you better pass that message to him because if you don't you will die."

The vampire watched fearfully as the sixth year went out the door leaving him on the ground.

-------------

Well there you go another chapter in one week. I hope you guys liked this one. It kinda explained a few stuff. I'm probably going to get another two chapters in before they show up. The first of them is supposed to come on July 11th.


	16. Chapter 16 Hogsmeade and Tricks

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so happy that you guys like the story and the way I write it. I do try my best and hopefully it shows.**

SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Ness184(thanks so much!), Artimis2003 (You brightened up my day!), AthenaKitty(Harry will definitely tell about Drasto and Snape does get it, even if the git doesn't want to admit it!), HoshiHikari(You'll find out.)** Thanks to everyone else! If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask!

**Chapter 16 "Hogsmeade and Tricks"**

Harry and the others sat at the Gryffindor table waiting until Dumbledore said his speech. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and many of them were restless. They could leave as soon as they ate breakfast and much choking and pats on the back were heard as they wolfed the food down. They could not wait to get out of the school to have some fun.

Harry watched in amusement as Ron kept choking on his pancakes. His face was sticky, but he didn't seem to care and Hermione kept looking up at him in disgust.

Harry looked up from his food as a shadow passed above them. Professor Snape scowled down at him. Harry immediately got the impression that even though Snape may have choked out the apology, he might not have meant it.

"Potter, you are to come with me to get your books. I am getting quite annoyed having you borrowing mine."

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend Professor. Do we really have to go today?"

"Potter, I really don't care. If I had it my way, you would go by yourself, but since Professor Dumbledore _insisted_ on taking you, I must. I will meet you at the gate, don't be late or I will be forced to take away points." Snape walked away.

"Greasy old git." Ron muttered after him.

"Sorry you can't come Harry." Ginny said. She was glaring at Snape's back.

"Well I guess I better go. No doubt Snape would take away points if I'm a second late."

"We'll walk with you." Hermione said getting up to drag Ron away from the food.

Harry got up too and took Ginny's hand. The couples made it to Filch as he ticked off the name of students going. Harry scowled when his name wasn't read. He let go of Ginny's hand and walked up to stand in front of Filch.

"Mr. Filch, my name should be on that list." Filch's narrowed eyes looked back to his notes and back up at Harry.

"Sorry boy, seems to me that you're staying behind again." Filch said happily. Harry sneered at him and before Filch could say anything else, he made his way out.

"Potter, where the hell do you think you're going? I will inform the headmaster of this and I will get you expelled." Harry didn't pay attention to Filch and got into one of the carriages. Soon the other three followed him in.

"Harry, he's livid. You shouldn't have done that." Hermione said. Ron was laughing and Ginny was failing miserably to hid her grin.

"It was about time somebody put that idiot in his place." Ron said.

"Ron!"

" Harry, Hermione's right. Filch is a nasty guy and doesn't play fair. He's going to get you back for walking away when he was talking to you." Ginny said.

Harry sneered. "If he does, I won't be held responsible for what happens."

----------------

The four sat in the carriage until Harry had to get off at the gate and wait as Snape approached him.

"Well Potter, I hope you don't hold me back. We will get your supplies and we will return to school immediately."

Why exactly can't I go to Hogsmeade?"

"Isn't it obvious? There is an angry dark lord after you, do you really want to be at a place where your friends are in danger?"

Harry shook his head. "I can take care of myself. Haven't I proved that so many time before? Haven't I been with Riddle long enough to prove that I can take care of myself? He didn't protect me and he didn't keep me in the dark."

Snape looked at him strangely for a minute before he spoke. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. He didn't tell you that he used Polyjuice to make me come out as a spy. He didn't tell you about Lupin. There were many things the dark lord kept you in the dark about, Potter."

"At least he helped me control my power. Dumbledore would never do that. He let me suffer and for that I cannot forgive him." 

Snape stopped and turned sharply to look at him. "You're defending him, Potter. Why would you defend the person that killed your whole family?"

Harry looked anywhere, but at his Professor. "Because he understands some things that I've been through. Hasn't he told you why he's so mad? Why he goes after muggles?"

"Potter do you really think that I sat around and talked about his past with him? He'd sooner have killed me." Snape sneered.

" Maybe that's the problem. Voldemort grew up in an orphanage where the caretaker abused the children. He was hated by all, his father especially. Riddle hated his father for abandoning his mother just because she was a witch. Over the years Riddle's hatred grew and he vowed revenge on everyone that hurt him."

Snape stood staring at him as if he just grew another head. "What does his history have to do with yours?"

"You have no idea how similar we are. I have ab--We should get going Professor." Harry cut himself off before the words were out of his mouth. " You said that you were in a hurry. And you did not want to be here more than needed."

Snape scowled at him in thought, but didn't push the subject. They walked into Diagon Alley without a word. An expression on his face that not even Harry could decipher. Harry walked a little bit behind him. He was taking in the almost deserted street. The place was shabbier than he remembered it to be.

They went to Gringotts first and than with the money Harry got from his account, they spent the next three hours going from one store to the next. Harry got his school books, quills, parchment, and ink. Though the only thing they didn't get to were robes. They made their way to Madam Malkins Robes of all Occasion and entered.

Madam Malkins looked up from her Witches Weekly magazine and stared as Harry and Snape entered. She jumped to her feet and threw the magazine under her desk. "Professor Snape, my favorite customer. How may I help you?"

"Madam Malkins we'd like to buy some robes for school and some everyday robes. Potter, get on the stool." Snape said in his usual voice.

Harry jumped up to one of the stools and waited, but the woman stared at him. " Mr. Snape is it safe to have him here? He is the wizarding world's enemy now."

"Madame, you do not surely believe that rubbish?"

Harry looked from one face to another. " Professor Snape, she's right. I did all that stuff. I'll just charm the clothes to fit me. I'm sorry that I am scaring you Madam."

Harry got off the stool and went to the door. Snape stopped him with a growl and he turned around. "Potter get back here and explain."

Harry sighed and went back to the startled woman. "I never joined Voldemort willingly, I had to protect my friends, but something happened and I ended up back at Hogwarts. I broke my ties with Voldemort, well most of them anyway."

Madam Malkin moved back and flopped down onto one of the sofas behind her. " God Harry I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have believed the Daily Prophet about you. Many people didn't and thought that you were under Imperious, but when some wizarding families came back and told us that you seemed perfectly fine, I finally believed it. Then you changed my mind again as another mother and two children moved into the Alley and she spread the news that some kid saved her. She didn't know it was you until she saw the pictures of you and all the lies that the Prophet was giving out. I'm so sorry Harry."

"Madam Malkin, don't worry about it, I knew when I came back that people would react to my sudden return."

"Wonderful, now that you two are done talking, can we please get those robes in order, I do not have all day." Snape's grouchy voice sounded behind them.

Madame Malkin stood up and hurriedly measured Harry and gave him three sets of school robes, some pants, shirts, and a cloak. Harry paid her and with all their packages and a goodbye to the woman, they made their way outside.

"Well Potter we are going back to Hogwarts now. Come along." Snape said. Harry stopped behind him. All his stuff hovering around him stopped suddenly.

"Professor we still have about three hours of Hogsmeade, why can't I go? I'll summon the invisibility cloak."

"Potter, get back to school, I do not want the headmaster to berate me for your carelessness."

Harry secretly pointed his hand from behind his back and banished his stuff with a burst from his element. His cloak then appeared in front of him and he put it swiftly on. Snape gaped at the place he was and pointed his wand at the space.

"_Accio_ cloak!" To his disappointment nothing appeared. Harry had disapperated a moment before leaving an angry Snape.

"When you get back, Potter. Your house will be so far behind that even Quidditch points will not help." He growled before disapperating away.

------------

Harry popped up in an alley behind Honeydukes and banished his cloak. He stepped inside the shop where many of the students talked around and laughed. Mr. Honeydukes sat around giving out candy with an insane glee on his face. He was a happy man as his treats were given to the children. Harry shook his head and went out.

He walked across the street into Zonkos, but before he could even take another step, a flash of red and he was being carried struggling down the street. Harry struggled and fell down when he was dropped. He turned around angrily a curse ready on his lips. He gaped at who he saw.

"Hiya Harry! Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You are our three hundredth customer today and you win a whole box of anything you wish!" Fred or George said merrily grabbing Harry and motioning him into the store with gold letters that read WWW above the door.

" So Harry, as our 300th customer you choose what you want." Again Fred or George asked.

"Umm...I don't know what you have." Harry said nervously glancing at shelves and shelves full of things. Many things had smoke coming out of them, some things kept disappearing and reappearing at another place. There was green ooze coming from different thing. Harry began looking around as one of the twins grabbed a box and came at him.

"Ey Harry! I think we'll just decide for ya, Fred's a bit anxious to get back to the costumers." Harry turned around. He definitely knew that was George making his way to him.

Harry watched as George want around throwing things in the box from every shelf and all the things were different. When he was done he levitated the box and set it on the ground in front of the fire place.

"You better go and put this where the teachers can't find it."

Harry smirked at him. "I don't need the fireplace I'll just fire-transport it to my chest."

"Sure it'll fit?" Fred asked making his way to them again.

"Or if it'll burn the chest when you fire-transport it?" The other twin asked again. He grinned as Harry's face twisted.

"I better put up a protective shield then, hope my school supplies haven't burned." He twisted his wrist and the blue shield enveloped the box for a second before dying out. Harry then cast a miniscule spell at it and fire-transported it into his chest.

"We'll I better go and find Ron and the others. Thanks you guys, Snape's been such a jerk since I came back. I needed something to help me with my mood."

"Yeah, we'll see ya Harry. I'm glad I don't have to put up with Snape anymore. Mum tried to get us back into school, but we didn't want to. We're handling our own business and since she saw the money we were making, she's not objecting. Well come back when you're out, you can be out 300th customer again." Fred said.

Harry waved good-bye to them and went back on the crowded street.

"Let's get out of here I don't want to be in trouble for staying or otherwise killed!"

Harry turned abruptly around and looked back and forth to where he heard the voice. By now everyone had heard it and they were trying to scramble away from what ever was chasing them. Harry smelt the smoke before he even saw it. The store he was in an hour ago was burning. Zonko's joke shop was being licked by angry flames. And people were running out of the store as fast as they could before the building collapsed. Harry ran towards the fire and stood watching. There was one person left staring at them through the window. The owner of the shop was standing by the door watching as everyone moved away when part of the building collapsed, the protective spells were so old that as soon as the fire was started they were lost.

"Please, you've got to get out! There's nothing you can do! Please get out!" A young girl maybe twelve stood crying as he waved sadly as though he was going to a funeral. His.

Harry pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of the building.

"Harry Potter." He paid no attention to the murmurs around him as he tried to summon his full power. He lifted his arms up to the level of the flames and called them to him.

_STOP! Go back! Go out!_ He thought, desperately hoping that it would work. When the fire didn't respond to his commands he summoned his own flame and pointed it to the sky.

_"Come to me, I won't hurt you._ He scoffed to himself. **Yeah right, when was fire known not to hurt?** _" Come on, leave the building alone and come to me!"_ This time some of the fire began to listen and it would flicker out and begin again, but Harry wasn't giving up even if his strength was. _"Come on, that's it. You've got nothing to be angry about. Just come to me._ He was praying and hoping that the fire would listen. It did. I began uncoiling from the building and came to coil around him, licking him as a sign of greeting. _Go out now, you can return when I need you._

With a burst the large ball of fire that took all his strength to hold was slowly dimming out, listening to his commands now. As the last flame flickered out, so did his strength. He fell onto the ground face first. With whatever he had of his strength he pushed himself upward and faced his shocked audience. The Zonko's owner stood in front of his store staring at him with awe.

Harry groaned and tried to get up. "No lay back down, you have no strength." The girl he saw yelling for the owner to get out knelt next to him. "Thank you for saving my grandpa. He was the only thing I had left. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned again and dropped his head on the ground. "Great! I've gone and had my hero time." He didn't notice the chuckles he heard around him.

After a few minutes Harry felt some of his strength return and he stood up shakily. "Umm I really have to get back to school and so do all of you. Now if you don't mind." He snapped back into his cold demeanor and swept by them all. Everyone stood around staring after him before they all grabbed for their friends and went away.

---------------

Harry walked a little ways away from the watching eyes and stumbled against one of the stores. He slumped on the pavement and closed his eyes trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"I will never, ever absorb that much fire unless I really have to. I guess that was a have to if that idiot of a man was going to go about it and die in his own store. Really, wasn't he thinking about the life of his granddaughter? Some people never seem to care about the family they have." He stood up again and with the support of the walls he managed to get into a clearing.

"That was a spectacular show, Potter. I'm surprised that you didn't burn up." Harry swung around and pointed his hand into the shadows where the voice originated from.

Harry backed up into the lightness of the sun and glared into the darkness. "What's wrong Krett can't come out into the sunlight now?"

Cold glowing yellow eyes narrowed in anger, but the vampire didn't answer back. Harry smirked knowing that was exactly why he didn't come out.

"Whatever that damn Drasto has up his sleeve he better have that potion soon. I don't fancy having to hide and hunt in the dark. Watch your back Potter. I'll strike when you least expect it."

"What'd you want, Krett? Another message from your master?" Harry spat.

"In fact, yes. He says that the deal is definitely _not_ off. He also says to watch your back, you've betrayed him and he is not happy."

"When is he ever happy? Tell him that the deal _is_ off and that he'll meet his time soon. My other message is the same as the last. I hope he does not forget that."

"I don't know why you are even bothering to fight him. You saw how these people looked at you when you came back. They hate you Potter, because of your power, of your fame. They hate you because you brought Voldemort back. Don't rely on them in the future Potter, because they'll stab you in the back just like they did this time."

"That's a really touching speech, Krett. What would you know who to trust and who you shouldn't. You're a bloody vampire! Now I'm leaving before the sun sets, I'm not in the mood to have a row with you. This time I know what to do to make you feel pain."

Krett's yellow eyes brightened suddenly and Harry glared at him. " Ah, I remember Drasto saying that he got quite a beating out of the young dark lord. Voldemort was pleased that you could do that spell. That is the only way that he can control the vampires that are not willingly on his side. Take care to look front of you and behind you in the dark Potter, you don't know who could be lurking. Ciao!"

There was a pop and Harry stood alone in the middle of the street staring at the empty alley.

"I hope that wasn't a threat, because if it is, you'll remember the last time you dealt with me. And what does he mean 'young Dark Lord?!" Harry growled and summoning his fire he transported back to school.

------------

YAY! A BIG CLAP FOR ME! I did not know how in the hell I was going to get this chapter in. I had a bit of a writers block because I got myself into a corner last chapter. So I finally decided to go this way. I hope this chapter is good enough. I've been working on it since I posted the last one. So you know how long it took me. Okay I have to stop talking now. so BYE!!!! Another chapter maybe in a week. who knows.


	17. Chapter 17 Snakes and Forgiveness

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed.**

**

Chapter 17 "Snakes and Forgiveness"

**

------------

When Harry appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall he was immediately confronted by Dumbledore and a seething Snape. Harry gulped as Dumbledore beckoned him to follow.

When they entered Dumbledore's office, Harry sat down onto one of the chairs and Snape stood behind him. Harry knew the man was glaring at him, but he kept his tongue in check for fear of getting much worse then a detention.

"Harry, professor Snape has told me that you deliberately disobeyed him and went to Hogsmeade without a chaperone. After he warned you that you were in danger, you still disobeyed. I'm very disappointed in you." If Harry wasn't so ticked off at the Headmaster, he would have felt really ashamed at his actions. He knew what would happen after he came back, but he took his chances. After all freedom was better then being cooped up in a place so tightly protected.

"Professor Dumbledore, you should know that I can take care of myself. I don't need someone to watch my every move."

"Do you have any idea of how much danger you have put your friends in, Potter?" Snape hissed. "That fire in Hogsmeade was no mere accident, it was a set up to lure you out. And might I say it worked! If you ever disobey a direct order again, you will get more then a slap on the hand."

Harry turned to glare at the man behind him. "There you go Snape, that is the true reason why I disappeared from the Dursleys. I didn't want to be found, I don't need someone ordering me around! I can take care of myself."

"Oh? So you'd rather take orders from Voldemort than someone who knows what's best for you?" Snape knew that was a low blow, but Harry wasn't intimidated by it.

"I do what I must, _Professor_. If it wasn't for me, that fire would have killed that man. It's not my fault if I have the hero streak. I did try to get rid of it. And you definitely don't know what's best for me! Everyone thinks they know exactly what Harry Potter needs. Well I'll tell you what I need; I need to be left alone. And if you can't do that, a person who can't wait to get rid of me, then how do I expect to get rid of people that do care?"

"Harry, we care. We just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt. You've been through so much in your life that no child should have ever gone through. I think of you as a grandson, Harry. I'd do anything to protect you. Even if it means losing your trust in order to do that." Dumbledore said, his head bowed onto his hands.

Harry sat stupefied with his mouth open and staring at his headmaster in disbelief.

_ He cares for real. He thinks of me as a grandson? I've been so mad at him. And for good reason too, he shouldn't have kept everything from me. But he did say that he would do anything to protect me. God what have I done?_

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore before turning around to a stunned Snape. The potion master's usual controlled face was mixed with emotions. Harry didn't know what to say to either one of them. They had both cared and he disobeyed them both. Well Snape was no problem, but he was more shocked by Dumbledore. The man had said that he thought of Harry as a grandson.

"I think you should go back to Gryffindor, Harry. Most of your friends have returned by now." Dumbledore said in a closed off tone. His face was hidden by his hands and Harry felt the urge to grab them and force them apart. But he left him alone and walked to the door. He sent Dumbledore one more glance before Snape and nodding."

-------------- 

For weeks Harry could not meet the headmaster's gaze. Sometimes he could feel the man's eyes watching him, but he hadn't dared to look back. He had improved in Snape's class. Doing everything so as not to anger the man even more. Snape was angry because Harry wasn't punished for what happened in Hogsmeade. And when Harry asked why, Snape took points away and said if he wanted to know why he should have talked to the headmaster. Harry knew it would be a long while before he got the courage to do that.

His attitude changed towards the students in school. He was no longer grouchy or snappy. Though when he was irritated he tried to hide it. Sometimes he would fail and snap at the poor person asking for help or just wanting to talk. He spent more time then usual with his friends and he didn't need to be nagged by Hermione to do his work. He changed perfectly from that furious teenager to the calm accepting Harry they all knew.

But at the end of the fourth weeks of ignoring the headmaster and his changing attitude, everything changed as his name was called one night during dinner after an owl delivered Dumbledore a letter.

Harry gulped as he approached the table. His eyes still refusing to meet the headmaster's.

"Harry please come with me, we need to talk." Harry perked up at Dumbledore's solemn voice and asked what was wrong. "Please follow me. Severus I think you should come too."

Harry stopped and stared after the retreating backs. _Why Snape?_

Harry followed them as they led him the room opposite the Great Hall. He sat down on one of the conjured couches and waited with baited breath as Dumbledore sat down on the other side.

"Harry don't be alarmed, but we have a problem. You've seen the owl that brought me a letter just now? I think it would explain everything if you read it."

With shaky hands he accepted the letter and opened it.

_Dumbledore,_

I want the boy resorted, and don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. He should have been in Slytherin the first time the hat was on his head. That hat was complete rubbish to put a boy in Gryffindor when he was meant for Slytherin. The hat is so gullible it was easy to change its mind. Serpent cheated and asked the hat to put him into Gryffindor rather then Slytherin. He doesn't belong there. Slytherin would be best for him. Do as I say Dumbledore or the boy is going to be in serious pain.

Serpent I know you are reading this. Do not make a stupid mistake. Let the hat put you into your rightful house. You do not belong in Gryffindor and you know it. Don't pretend like you don't. I will be awaiting his report.

There was no signature on the bottom, but he knew who the letter was from. Harry glanced up at Dumbledore. His fury was shown in his emerald eyes. Before either of the men could stop him, Harry ran out.

He ran out of the room with only one thought in his mind. He ran into the hall and up to the table where the teachers were sitting. He grabbed the one person there and flung him on the ground. Drasto stared up at him and Harry flung the letter at him. He could see Drasto's mind working as he read. Harry smirked as he saw the vampire gulp visibly.

"What have I said, Drasto? I've told you to give him my answer, why is he still persistent? Don't tell me you didn't tell him?" Harry spat angrily.

"Look, you can't just go to him and tell him that his plans aren't going the way they're supposed to go."

"Oh? Did he really think that I would just submit to him and allow myself to be resorted? What kind of an idiot does he take me for? Drasto I've told you what to tell him and that if you failed I would kill you! You know what I promised you! If Voldemort doesn't get my meaning then maybe your death will get through to him!"

"Mr. Potter, what is going on here? How dare you attack a teacher?" McGonagall asked furiously.

Harry turned to her and sneered. "Your so called teacher is nothing but a vampire Death Eater." Harry said hotly.

McGonagall stared at him and than at Drasto. "We checked him for the mark, why didn't he have it? Mr. Potter I think you just need a bit of rest, go up to the hospital wing and Poppy will fix you right up."

Harry glared at her but turned around and pointed his open palm on the rooted Drasto. "I've told you what would happen, are you prepared?"

"You can't do this, not in front of so many people?" Drasto said eyeing everyone in the room. Harry turned around and stared at everyone's incredulous faces. He had forgotten they were in the room. Harry turned red, but ignored it and turned back to Drasto.

"You're right, vampire. I can't kill you in front of these people, but there is always a place for things like this to be resolved."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry's head jerked up and met Dumbledore's gaze. He twisted one of his hands and pointed at Drasto.

"He's our little spy. He told me of Voldemort's plans to resort me, but when I turned him down and told him to tell Voldemort to mind his own business and stay out of my life. The bastard didn't do anything and now he's going to pay the price."

Dumbledore stared at Drasto and then back at Harry. Snape's black eyes were on Harry as well. "Dumbledore, as much as I hate to agree with Potter, it's true. Drasto is a vampire and a spy for Voldemort. He was his new Potions master and that was why I wasn't needed anymore. I did not say anything because I did not see a mark on his arm when you examined him."

"Professor, it would be easier to let him live. He was able to concoct a potion that let the vampires come out during the day. It would gives us a great advantage over the Dark Army if they do not have the vampires." Snape stepped closer to Drasto. " Did you tell anyone else your potion ingredients?"

Drasto shook his head silently. He didn't even look at Snape, but was keeping his eyes glued to Harry. Harry scowled at him and lifted the holding spell on him. " Professors I'll leave him to you. Do what you must with him, but mark my words, I will get revenge on him. There is still one more vampire that is close to Voldemort that I want to catch."

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but he was studying Drasto thoughtfully. "How did we not notice his mark?"

Harry stared at his headmaster. "A vampire's skin heals quickly and the mark on his arm only appears by his command." Harry turned to Drasto. "Reveal it." Drasto scowled darkly at him, but lifted his arm up and the mark appeared on his skin, black as night.

"Well...Harry I would like to speak to you in my office." He turned around to the hall and smiled. "As for the rest of you, please follow your prefects and head boy or girl to your common rooms. Dinner is over." Students one by one exited the door. But most of them wanted to stay and see what was going to happen. The Slytherins glared daggers at Harry as they went by him. Harry sneered at them.

----------------- 

Harry paced Dumbledore's office glancing at the door every few seconds. The silence in the room was only disturbed as Fawkes rustled around trying to ignore Harry's restlessness.

A few minutes later Dumbledore came into the office and closed the door behind him. Harry watched him sit at his desk and waited to be told to sit down. When he did Harry sat nervously, fidgeting as Dumbledore's eyes met his

"Harry we need to talk about this. Are you going to go with it?"

Harry stared at his professor as if he just lost his head. "I'd rather dig a hole and bury myself in it before I listen to anything that snake has to say. I will not be resorted because I know I don't belong in Slytherin. Yes, the hat had tried to put me into the house, but I didn't want to and I now know I made the right choice. That dirty snake had no right to demand something like that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry he can hurt you, he said so in the letter. If he attacks you mentally we cannot protect you. You must be on your guard, always make sure your mind is concealed."

"My mind is always concealed, sir. I do not need to be told of that. If I hadn't tried to hide everything, I would have been long dead. Voldemort would have found out I was giving the Order information through Ginny and would have either tried to kill me or her. Occlumency is the only thing that kept me from being found out, though he did suspect.

"It's dangerous Harry. You cannot continue to play this game with him. Sooner or later you will face him for what he truly is and you will have to either kill or be killed.

"When that time comes I will be ready. But that time isn't here yet and I won't let him try to control my life. He is not my guardian and has no right to demand something that he knows I would never go through with." Harry hissed as the serpent's mark shot an intense venom through his system. Harry grabbed his arm and cursed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, the damn thing's acting up again. I lost control of it."

Dumbledore sighed. "We will need to find a way to get rid of it. I am certain there are a few books, though in restricted section, that have some counter curses for the mark."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but instead shook his head. "I'll find it, don't worry. Umm I have something to do tonight, sir, can I go?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We need to talk about why you've been ignoring me Harry. I know it isn't because you are mad at me. It is something more. Do you mind telling me?"

Dumbledore's voice was soft and Harry got the impression that the man was almost pleading with him to open up. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. One side of him was telling him to tell Dumbeldore what he was feeling and the other, more sinister, was telling him that the man didn't really care, that he just didn't want Harry to have a breakdown and ruin his image.

"I think I'm okay, Professor. It's nothing I can't handle." Harry almost regretted the words that left his mouth. He wanted so much to tell the man what he was feeling and to tell him that he forgave him for what he had done over the years. Yet none of what he was feeling surfaced.

"Are you sure Harry?" When Harry nodded, Dumbledore's eyes shifted to the ceiling.

Harry stood up to leave but stopped suddenly as Dumbledore spoke again. " I meant what I said that night Harry. I do care, and I know that is what is troubling you."

Harry swallowed, but nodded nevertheless. "I've cared about you for a long time, ever since you were a small baby. Your mother and father were my best students and were like my very own children. I loved them and cared for them. I never meant for anything to happen to them.

"When we found out about the prophecy I thought that everything would be all right, that I would protect them and try to keep them from harm. I tried everything and still I could not protect them. And to this day I blame myself for that." Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued.

"I know I haven't been trust worthy for a while now, but I would like to work at it. I would like to gain your trust again, I would like you to confide in me like you used to. I knew I was making a mistake when I tired to keep the prophecy from you, trying to think that everything would be okay and that you wouldn't have to be mixed into this war. But I knew it was inevitable and that someday you would find out. I knew what would happen, but I still believed that my way was the best, until last year when you proved me wrong. I am deeply sorry for that and I resent every single thing that I have kept away from you in order to protect you."

Dumbledore stopped and looked straight into Harry's eyes. The eyes that held such mistrust last year that it was imprinted on his very soul. He knew he had to try to get Harry to forgive him. At least a little so that the guilt that had built up would slowly start to diminish.

"All I'm asking Harry, is that you forgive me for my foolishness and try to understand my means in trying to keep you from harm."

Harry didn't know what to say to the man in front of him. There were so many questions buzzing around in his head that he didn't know where to begin. Harry faintly wished he had a Pensive for all the questions. He knew that he could not completely forget everything the headmaster had done to him, even if he did do it out of care. He sighed.

"Professor, you know that what you did I will never forget. I've blamed you for Sirius' death because you never told me about Voldemort's mind tricks on my mind. I was mad at you last year and I knew I shouldn't have been. Its just that after Mr. Weasley was bitten by the snake, I thought my other vision was also true. But as I didn't know what was going on I fell for it. Later when I learned that you knew all about it, I had to try not to blast you straight out of the tower. I was so mad at you for everything. I was mad because I was used, betrayed, and hurt. I never imagined you to lie to me. You've kept me in the dark lots of times, but that one thing which was my right to know, made me so angry that you kept from me and deliberately killed Sirius in the process. I wanted to kill you, I can attest to that."

"But as things have gone like this this year I have forgiven you for some things. I had a lot of time to think it through when I was at the Riddle House. By the way, I can show you where it is. But I do forgive you for most of what you have done. I do not forgive about the prophecy though, too much had been staked on it and I cannot just let it go without doing something irrational.

"You may or may not know it, sir, but I never lost trust in you. I was just feeling betrayed and over the summer I had a lot to think about it and finally did something and tried to run away from it. As you can see, it led me to nothing but back to where I started from. I am the one who should be sorry, sir. I made mistakes just as you made them. I betrayed the people that were counting on me in this war and half of them are not even close to forgiving me. You have seen the way they looked at me when I arrived."

"Yes, they were quite rude." Dumbledore chuckled slightly. The twinkle was back in his eyes when he heard that Harry had forgiven him.

"Th---" He didn't get further then that before the door slammed open and a battered Snape stepped inside. He was breathing heavily, his nose was bleeding and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

"Albus, we have a problem. He's escaped."

----------- 

There you go! Another chapter done, 18 already half written! This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I didn't quite make it. Anyway sorry for the long wait! REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18 Could it Get any Worse?

**

Chapter 18 "Could it Get any Worse?"

**

Harry stared at the man leaning on the door for support.

"What do you mean escaped?" He asked jumping out of his seat.

"I mean, Potter, that the _vampire_ broke through the bindings I set and escaped." Snape sneered.

Harry glared at him, "Professor Dumbledore, we have to capture him. If I know Voldemort, he'll attack as soon as Drasto shows up. He'll know that he was discovered and that as soon as his army is back together he will attack."

"Go back to your tower, Harry. I will call the Order and set out a search. I will notify you if we get any leads." Dumbledore said. He was avoiding Harry's eyes again, knowing they would be filled with anger. And he was right.

"What! You can't do this! How is a group of pathetic and sorry excuse for wizards going to find a hundred year old vampire with speed and agility only they could imagine?!" Harry yelled.

"That is enough Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your tongue. Get out before I give in to the urge to strangle you." Snape hissed.

Dumbledore raised a hand up to stop the door from opening when Harry tried to storm out.

"I don't think its safe for you to go alone, Harry. Severus will make sure that you arrive safely."

Harry looked up and growled at him.

"Why is it that as soon as something threatening shows up, you immediately confine me into a room of fluffy pillows and completely ignore the fact that I can protect myself?" With a wave of his hand, the door blasted open.

"What does it take to prove that I'm not a child?" When neither of the stunned Professors answered, Harry ran out.

---------------- 

He ran without looking where his feet were taking him. All Harry could think was to find a way to catch up to the vampire. If Drasto reached Voldemort before Harry could capture him, everything would be hell, especially for Harry if Voldemort found out that he was not doing as he was ordered.

Harry stopped to catch his breath and slumped down to the ground.

" There has to be a way. Drasto could be miles away and I'm here." For the first time he looked up and around him.

"If I only knew where here is." He knew that he must be in the Forbidden Forest, but where exactly, he didn't know. The trees were dense around him, blocking out the morning sun.

"Great. I'm lost, a vampire is on the loose, Voldemort wants to resort me. Dumbledore is still a protective idiot. Snape is still a greasy old bastard. Could this day possible get any worse?"

"Possibly." Harry gasped and spun around and groaned, "I had to ask."

"I told you to watch your back. You should have listened."

Harry growled out loud, "Krett where are you? Come out of hiding you coward."

When no one answered, Harry gritted his teeth.

"Why are you here, vampire? Answer me!"

"I came because I heard something slipped through your fingers, Serpent. I thought I might come and see for myself."

"Or you've come to irritate me. Go away Krett, I'm not in the mood for you. What do you want?"

Harry heard a chuckle before it ceased and leaves from the tree aboe him rustled and Krett jumped down in front of him.

"Hello Serpent." He bowed down mockingly.

"Harry clenched his teeth in anger. "Don't call me that."

"Why not, that is your title. So Potter you want to know what I want. There are a lot of things that I want, my life for example. To not be shunned because I'm different." Krett's voice was dark and his black eyes full of hatred.

"I joined Voldemort because, believe it or not, he is fair. He does not discriminate creatures that are not completely human. I follow him because out of all people a dark lord shows true friendship." He came closer and Harry took a step back. His tongue seemed to have deserted him and his hands would not form the proper signs for spells.

"You have seen him when he is relaxed, not many people get to see that. He thought since you spent a childhood similar to his, you would understand."

"It was his fault my childhood was like that anyway. I blame him for my parents' death."

"And he blamed his muggle father for his mother's. You are both different and similar at the same time. He was manipulated since he was young, just like you. You are an innocent and the child of light. o matter how dark you turn out to be, you will still have urges to protect the ones you care about. If you destroy the dark than there would be no reason for the light to exist."

Harry stood, unable to say anything. He understood what the vampire was saying, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Krett, I don't have time for talk. You either help me find Drasto or leave."

Krett looked at him with his narrowed eyes and gave a low whistle. He waited a couple of seconds before whistling again. Moments later, Harry felt something heavy drop on the ground and come up behind Krett.

"Looking for me?"

"Drasto." Harry hissed angrily.

"Of course. I couldn't leave without taking something with me, now could I? I was ordered to bring you with me if I had to leave and I am not about to go without taking you."

The two vampires stood side by side as Harry began to realize what was happening. He had walked or rather run right into an ambush.

------------- 

He stood there without saying anything. The vampires began to come closer as they saw what Harry had just comprehended.

"Two vampires against one human, Potter" Krett said.

Harry didn't say anything but lifted his hand to point at them.

"If that's what you want, Potter." Drasto said smirking. He lunged at him and Harry dodged.

The battle issued as the sparks from both of their hands began to fly. The spells missing their targets by one or two inches as the two jumped out of the way. The battle was like a rainbow of lights. Both of them using everything they had, but neither coming out the victor.

"You know, Serpent. I've never actually seen you in battle and now I have my chance." Harry tried dodging the red light of the spell, but it grazed his shoulder. Harry cried out and pressed a hand to his right shoulder. He sank to his knees.

"I guess even you're not invincible."

Harry glared up at him while clutching his wound.

"You didn't even put up a challenge Potter. That was too easy." But his heavy breathing said otherwise.

Harry smirked at him. He knew that it was the vampire way to look completely superior to the loser, but he wasn't about to give in that easily. Besides it was just a scratch.

He lifted his hand and swiftly sent a sickly yellow glow that would send a vampire to their death. Unfortunately Drasto got out of the way.

"You've caught me off guard before, but not this time."

Harry was lifted off the ground and soared through the air before landing on the hard ground. Krett was right next to him before he could blink.

"You've become weak again, Potter. The stubborn boy I met in the room that day was brave and even put up a fight. You are not that boy, or maybe that hatred and anger towards your family is gone." Krett said. Drasto stood next to him listening intently.

Krett looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Did you forget all that they did? They betrayed you. They killed you godfather."

"Harry growled through the choke. "He killed my parents and my godfather, not Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for the mind tricks he played on me, Sirius would still be alive."

"So he's made a few mistakes, but nothing compared to what Dumbledore did. He never told you anything and he used you like a tool that would just be thrown away after use. Voldemort took you in, he never lied to you, he let you be your self."

"You're lying! Voldemort did lie to me, he turned his back on me and tortured my friend! He's a manipulative Snake! None of this should have ever happened!" He kicked out with his legs so hard that the vampire let him go in shock.

Harry tried to use their shock against them, but as soon as he made a move, Drasto grabbed him in a choke hold. Harry struggled, but he couldn't get himself free.

"Harry, we all make mistakes. You should know that. You thought you could trust one person and then he stabs you in the back. We do not do that, we trust our own. Drasto apperate ahead and announce our return."

Drasto pushed Harry to Krett before he could try to escape and with a pop disappeared, leaving the two behind.

"Well Harry, looks like you're going home."

"You know not all humans reject non humans." Harry began slowly. He was desperate to keep his cool, knowing that if they went to Voldemort, there would be hell to pay.

"I've seen those humans, all they want is power. No human sane enough would let us share their domain. We are exiles and we care only for ourselves." Krett said.

"That's not true! Remus, he's a werewolf and he is treated no differently by anyone else."

"Oh? So I guess the part about not getting a job and being sacked as soon as the boss figures out that he is an animal is being treated the same as everyone else? Potter, open your eyes! This world needs a change and Voldemort promised to change it!"

Harry didn't dare comment, but kept his head bowed. When the vampire didn't say anything else. "The only person to blame for all this is really Fudge. He made all the bans as soon as he became Minister." He said quietly.

"Hmm." Krett lifted his head up and looked around for a minute than back down at Harry. "Time to go." Before Harry could protest, they both disappeared.

------------------ 

They both appeared in a large room and Harry was dropped from the choke hold. He rubbed his neck and looked around at the familiar Meeting room. Drasto stood a while back from them and sneered at Harry. Harry glared right back.

"Lord Voldemort will be here shortly, have fun Harry." Krett said and disappeared, leaving Harry and Drasto by themselves in the room.

"So Potter, what do we do now? You're back with us and yet we all know that the great Serpent is nothing but a traitor."

"Shut up, vampire!" He knew that there was no way out, even by fireport. The house was warded against it when Voldemort found out that Harry could fire travel. The only people there are allowed to apperate were the loyalists. Which Harry was sure he wasn't.

"Master Voldemort is very angry. He was almost spitting fire when I approached him in the throne room. When he heard that you were coming back, his eyes changed and he looked like he might murder you on the spot. Be careful where you tread while talking to him, Serpent. I may not like you, but like I've said, we look out for each other."

Drasto slinked out of the room just as another door began to creak open and Harry found himself staring into blood red eyes.

"Hello again Serpent or is it back to Harry now? I do hope that Dumbledore treated you kindly. I was not very happy when I got news that you escaped after killing my favored Death Eater. Though I do not care about her death, you betrayed me right after. Was that really what you were waiting for? A chance to get back at her and then betray me after I gave you a home?" Voldemort's easy going tone turned menacing in a split of a second.

Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't loyal, yet he felt like he should apologize. He held his tongue, knowing an apology was not what Voldemort wanted. He wanted death, punishment, some kind of torture that would make Harry beg for mercy.

"You disappoint me. I hoped that you would not betray me after I gave you a home, protected you."

Harry's eyes widened, Voldemort looked almost...hurt.

"You betrayed me and went back to them, you threatened my servant, a servant that was put to Hogwarts in order to report everything to me, yet you betrayed him to Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I wasn't the only one that betrayed. You betrayed me as well. That night when Remus disappeared, he came back. You tortured him and sent him away without telling me that he returned. Instead you sent him away because you were afraid that he would come between me and my training. Remus was the only one I could trust, I even trusted you on some part. You went and ruined that."

"We all make mistakes Harry. You have made one of the biggest ones. I do not forgive easily, nor do I forget." He came closer to Harry. Harry tried to move away but he found himself rooted to the ground. When they were eye level he grabbed Harry chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Harry quickly tried to mask his emotions and his thoughts, but nothing seemed to work and he was left to be read like an open book.

"So you forgave them and betrayed me by telling them that you could bring them here. Every one of them would have suffered a painful death. You would have been one of them had you let them come here." He let his chin drop and moved his hand to grab Harry's mark.

Harry gasped, knowing what was to come. He tried to get a grip on the mark, but it wouldn't obey as it knew its master. Harry could almost feel the happiness it was feeling. No doubt that it was replaying all that had happened between him and everyone at school.

Voldemort pressed a thumb over the mark and Harry tried not to scream at the sudden pain. He knew he could control the mark on its own, but not when the creator is doing the damage.

"Harry, did you really think that you could have escaped without getting punished?"

Harry didn't feel obliged to answer as the pain kept him on his knees. His scar on his forehead had begun to burn as well. He wondered if that was Voldemort's doing. _Course it was, idiot! Who else can you think of that can inflict pain into the thing?_ his subconscious mocked him. Harry couldn't breathe, the pain was so bad and it kept getting worse. The searing pain in his scar and the pumped venom into his body was enough to send him to oblivion, but he knew that Voldemort kept him awake so that he could feel every bit of it.

He tried to squirm away, but was held still as a hand pressed against his scar. Everything exploded in bright lights and Harry sank down onto the floor. Darkness began consuming him. Pushing every thought out of his head, but the pain still continued.

He didn't know that he finally screamed. All he knew was the bliss that was trying to take him, but couldn't. He felt himself torn into millions of pieces, and his bones felt like they were snapping one by one.

He felt the pain subside and his arm was let go. Though he could feel the pounding in his head, the burn of his scar and his own stomach as he vomited on the ground.

"I hope that taught you to never betray me. The next time you do will be your last." Voldemort turned away from him and called to somebody Harry didn't hear. He heard the door open and he was lifted up and carried. He heard Voldemort say something, but he was too far gone to comprehend what was being said. He took a deep breath and let himself fall into the bliss that awaited him.

--------------- 

Well thats it! Since I had this chapter half done, because I couldn't stop my mind from getting too many ideas that wanted to be put in into the story. Oh well I hope you guys liked it! And thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are awesome! REVIEW PLZ!


	19. Chapter 19 “To live or not to live, that...

Chapter 19 "To live or not to live, that is the question"

The boy's first thought when he opened his eyes was "oh shit". Now the reason why those were the first words out of his mouth was because something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened. Like for example getting hunted and caught while he was the hunter and trying to catch. As you can see, by the looks of the room he had woken up in, he was the one caught.

So now you know why those were the boy's first words. Oh no. It's not because of the little dirty room he was in, it was more like the bruises that were all over his body. Where he had gotten them, he didn't know. All he knew was that he tried to hunt down a vampire and instead he was tricked and got hunted. One lesson learned; Never mess with a night creature.

He sat up on the little cot and looked around himself. There really wasn't much to see except the occasional rat that popped up when you least expect it and tries to bite your toes off your feet. Otherwise, the room was dirty with some blood on the walls. He did not want to know where that came from. There was only a small slit where he could see the sun outside, and the only place not crawling with bugs. Yuppie.

Now he sits and listens to the bugs and rats scuffling around him. He's not scared, oh no, he's annoyed. He didn't know why he wasn't scared of the bugs, or why he woke up in such a dirty little room that there is barely any air to breathe with. So when the door suddenly opens and the light pours in, he looks like a little helpless child that has never seen the light of day.

A dark man had entered the room, well as dark as he could get while having a hood up. The boy stood up off the cot and watched as the man slowly made his way in, as if the ebony dark haired boy was going to burn him. All the boy did was look questioningly at him.

The man still doesn't say anything, but watches him like a hawk. The boy's a little bit more annoyed than he already was. And the sight of the man, who probably knew where he was, made him even more frustrated because the man probably was his captor.

"You are to follow me." The boy's ears perked up. The man's voice sounded so familiar, where he had heard it, that was a mystery.

"W-who are you?" He asks trying to clear his throat. It hurt to talk.

"None of your business. You will follow me, and no funny business."

He glared at the man as best as he could, but followed him as the hooded man went out the door.

When they crossed the threshold, the man turned around and pointed a stick at the dark haired boy, he stood amused until he heard words from the man's mouth. Strange words. Than something shot up the boy's arms and all of a sudden coldness descended on his wrists. When he looked down, the only thing he could see were a pair of manacles.

"Follow me, and don't try to escape. This place is booby trapped and the only person that can come in and out is the one that has been given permission by the Lord himself."

The boy stared after the man. "The Lord?"

The man stopped in mid stride and slowly turned around. "Don't you know who the Lord is?"

He shook his head, the only Lord he was familiar with was God and that was probably not what the man was talking about.

When the man spoke next, he spoke what the boy was not anticipating, "Don't you know Lord Voldemort?"

The kid stared at the man, Voldemort? What kind of a name was that? Again he shook his head.

"Was I supposed to?"

The man didn't say anything, but just observed the boy's pale face and after a few moments finally nodded.

"What is your name?"

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" The man asked. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and the kid had to swerve around him in order to avoid a collision.

"I don't remember my name. All I know is that I was attacked and the next time I open my eyes I'm in a small room with barely any air."

"Hmm." The man nodded.

He didn't want to ask what the 'hmm' meant.

He followed the man and they stopped at a pair of big mahogany doors that loomed over him as if they would swallow him whole.

"Where are we?"

"Behind these doors is the man that goes by the name Lord Voldemort. What I'm going to tell you now, I hope you obey."

He nodded. He began to feel chills creeping up his spine.

"Bow as soon as you enter the room, kneel in front of him until he tells you to get up. And never take your eyes off him."

Before the boy could ask any questions the man flung the doors open. He pushed the boy through and when he turned around, the man was gone.

He was left standing in a middle of an unfamiliar hall staring straight in front of him, while the strange jagged scar on his forehead seared with pain. He brought one of his hands up to cover it and slowly entered the room.

The room was ordinary, big, with a long table covering one end to the other. At the far end, he could see a figure sitting in one of the high-backed chairs.

He didn't know if he should approach the figure or not.

"Well come in." He shivered as his decision was decided for him. The figure spoke in an unearthly sound and he found himself shuddering slightly.

Against his brain's better judgment, his legs began to carry him to stand in front of the figure. He knelt down as was supposed to and made sure to keep his eyes level to the man in front of him.

"Get up." He did as was commanded of him and waited.

"You do not remember who you used to be. That is a pity, I was rather hoping that your brain would not shut that part down, but I guess it is me who should take the blame." The boy didn't say anything, nor did he dare to open his mouth. So he decided to just wait for the man to continue.

"Sit down. Now, you have two names, one is a nickname given to you myself, the other is your original name. Harry Potter is your original name, but you went by the name Serpent before you lost your memory."

"How did I lose my memory?" Harry asked.

The man looked into his eyes and Harry felt like he was being suffocated.

"You were chased down by two of my servants, vampires if you must. You have disobeyed me and when you were brought back I punished you, maybe a bit too much to make you lose your identity. You were my killer and a person I could count on to get the job done, until you betrayed me."

Harry knew somehow that there was more to the story 'Voldemort' had told him. At each word, flashes of memories would pass in front of his eyes. Flashes that were way too fast to comprehend. The only real clear image was a picture of what looked like a big ball of fire.

"That would be your so called girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley." Harry stared at the man.

"How did you-?" (Now remember he lost his memory.)

"I can read minds when I am focused on a particular person, in this case you. The ball of fire you saw was your girlfriend, Ginny."

"Where is she? Maybe she can help me with my memories." He broke off at the look of anger and hatred that reflected in the man's slitted red eyes for a moment before they were gone.

"Your girlfriend is dead, and you have training and other business to deal with then trying to get your memory back! Look at it this way, now you can start from the beginning."

The man stood up and walked around the table and motioned for Harry to stand up. When he did, the man circled him once and stood in front of him.

"Do you remember that you are a wizard? Do you remember any spells or your elemental?"

Harry thought as the new pictures of him doing bizarre things flashed in front of his eyes. All the spells that he used to know, came back in full force that almost knocked him off his feet. He looked up and Voldemort smirked down at him.

"Your elemental?"

Harry braced himself for the impact of the memories, but as seconds and then minutes seemed to pass. Nothing came.

"I don't remember." He looked up expecting to see an angry face, but Voldemort just nodded.

"It was to be expected, you have never really gained full control of your element. But it does surprise me that you do not remember at least some bit. No matter."

"What is my element?" Harry asked.

"Fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes, it is fueled by your temper. And I might say you've got a pretty short one. In the beginning I had to make you angry in order for your element to work. Now it seems that it was a futile attempt. We shall have to start from the beginning." Voldemort snapped his fingers twice and the door opposite Harry opened.

Two men in white masks came in dragging something behind them. Harry watched them as they dropped the thing on the ground and bowed to Voldemort. Voldemort acknowledged them and approached the thing on the ground. It looked like a person, but it's face was covered in what looked like goo.

"It is Cemeno (pro...see-me-not) glue, it prevents the prisoner from seeing anything that we do not want him to see." Voldemort answered, sensing Harry's thoughts. He pushed at the man with his foot and when it was turned over, he lifted his wand and said something. The glue from the man's face vanished and Harry bit in a sharp gasp.

"You remember Mr. Cornelius Fudge do you not, Harry?" Voldemort asked softly. A small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

Something inside Harry stirred, the images began flooding all at once that it took Harry a while to sort through them all.

"_The boy is probably touched in the head. The scar You Know Who gave him is affecting his brain!"_

"_You are a fool, Potter! Don't you know what trouble you are stirring if you continue to talk about this nonsense! You Know Who is not back!"_

Harry shut out the voice as many of the memories included the man ridiculing him. Calling him names and Harry felt a deep anger towards him. Deep hatred.

"_You are just trying to get attention! I bet your parents wanted V-Voldemort to kill them so that you could become this _savior_ everyone is so fond of. You are nothing but an attention seeking orphan!"_

Harry bit his lip and stared at the man in front of him. He was so angry he could barely think straight.

"I remember. I remember the pain he brought me and how he ridiculed me in front of the wizarding world. How he was such an idiot that he could not see the trouble in front of his nose. So afraid and caught up in his own little political world, afraid that if he told everyone You Know Who was back that it would prove I wasn't an insane attention seeking kid."

Voldemort nudged Fudge with his foot hard in the stomach. Fudge groaned and sat up, frantically looking around him.

"Would you like to get your revenge, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

Harry didn't know what to say, the memories that had surfaced brought him nothing but pain and hatred towards the man, but deep down he could feel a sort of resentment. A little voice telling him that it was wrong.

"Potter! You dirty little rotten traitor!" Harry's eyes shot down to the man fiercely. All the resentment that he felt vanished in a blink of an eye.

"You traitor, we all knew someday that you would turn. Always acting like a perfect little Golden Boy, but deep inside you were the traitorous little scum that you are now!" Fudge spat.

Harry's face darkened and Fudge recoiled slightly. Who wouldn't if the person you had just accused looked like he swallowed fire.

"You know you shouldn't mess with me, Fudge. I was actually going to spare your life, even after all that you've done to me. All the humiliation that you forced me to go through, all the lies, I was going to let it all go and spare you. Now that you've gone and insulted me once again, those will be your parting words."

"W-wait P-Potter, wait!" Harry paused and the fireball that began to build stopped building.

"I-I'll make you a b-bargain. I'll t-tell everyone that you haven't really betrayed us." Fudge said. Harry's anger began to build even more. All Fudge was doing was trying to save his own arse.

"W-wait! W-what about if I-uh, what if I don't run for minister at the election." Harry growled. Fudge was really an idiot if he thought Harry would fall for that one.

"If you have anything else to say, say it now Fudge. I'm getting tired of listening to you ramble on about things that you don't mean ever to do. I've seen the real you and I think so have the people, and if you think that you would be reelected as minister, think again. Only idiots would not see through you mask. When you became a minister, you fucked up everyone's life."

Harry could see Fudge quivering from head to toes as he tried once again to weasel his way out again. "I'll personally hand you the ministry. I'll make the resistance stop fighting and tell the Aurors to back off. Please I'll do anything."

Harry growled again, but stopped as a hand laid itself on his shoulder. Voldemort stepped in front from his viewing area and glared at Fudge. Harry snorted as the great minister pissed his pants right in front of them.

Voldemort wrinkled his almost flat nose, "How exactly are you going to hand us the ministry if you cannot even hold your own?"

"I'll call off the Aurors and I'll try to get Dumbledore convicted of trying to over throw the government. I'll do anything you tell me."

Something in Harry clicked and his anger dissipated immediately. Dumbledore, that was the word that had set him off.

Memories again assaulted his mind. An old man with long white hair and beard stood in front of him. His blue eyes were twinkling at him. Harry felt as if he knew him, but he also could feel a bit of anger for the man, why he didn't know. There was still a gaping hole in his memories and all he could do was wait until it was filled up.

Harry gasped as a searing pain shot up his arm. His eyes sprang open and he looked around. He found a pair of red slitted eyes staring at him and a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at him.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Voldemort asked. Harry tried to avert his eyes, but Voldemort's steady gaze kept him in his place.

"Nothing."

Voldemort's gaze turned cold and Harry felt a probing in his mind. He shut it out, but a burst of pain from his arm made him lose control. He yanked his right arm sleeve up and stared at the snake's head. It was a basilisk, no doubt. The size, Harry guessed reached up to his neck.

"What is this? Has he marked you already? You're his servant already, Potter? I did not know that the Potter line would fall this low, to be a servant of a bloody Slytherin."

Harry couldn't even blink before a black blur passed by him and Fudge was flying fifty feet across the room.

"My dear minister, that is no way to speak if you wish to save your own worthless behind!" Voldemort hissed.

Fudge gulped loudly. Blood was gushing down his face but he didn't dare to utter a cry. He was too scared as Voldemort was still advancing. Harry watched quietly as Fudge stared fearfully at Voldemort and than his gaze fell on Harry.

"Harry, I didn't mean all that stuff I said. I was so caught up in my own world. I was afraid that you would ruin my reputation and that if I said anything I would have had to resign. Please Harry, I didn't mean any of it!" Fudge screamed. Harry stood in his spot, not moving an inch.

"Serpent, come here." Harry walked up to stand next to Voldemort and gazed down at Fudge.

"Do you wish to save him? I will if you say the word. After all he could be of use under Imperious."

Harry didn't say anything, but he was considering things. Like what Fudge knew about the Dumbledore guy, or how Harry had happened to know him. Harry knew that he had to do everything in his power to get his memory back and if defying Voldemort again was what it was going to take, he would do it.

He ignored the pain in his arm.

"He's your prisoner, you must do what you must with him. I have no say in the matter." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"You were the one that wanted him Harry. You needed him to extract your revenge on. He's humiliated you and forced you through pain."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I guess if he messed up this time there will be no turning back. I'll hunt him down myself if he does mess up."

Fudge looked between the 'Golden Boy' and the dark lord, speaking to each other as if they had known each other for an eternity. But off all the dueling they had done, who could say that they hadn't. Harry was feeling totally at ease with the man, and Voldemort wasn't even that menacing anymore. That soon changed when the boy and the dark lord finished and Voldemort turned back to Fudge. His eyes darkened and his lips curved into an evil smirk.

"It seems to me Fudge, that you will live another day. Just remember the promises you made to us. And if you screw up, know that we will find you just as easily as we found you before. You have no where to hide so don't even bother. You have more enemies than I and they will gladly tell me where you are. You're free to go Fudge, but only after a few tests."

Before the man could react, the tests began, resulting in a badly bruised Cornelius Fudge and two very happy men.

As Fudge was being carried away by two Death Eaters, Harry and Voldemort sat down at the table. Neither spoke for a moment or two until the silence was broken by the door opening.

"My Lord, you called?" Harry turned around and stared at the man that approached them and knelt at the foot of the table. His hood was still up as it was the last time Harry had seen him.

"Yes, I think that it is time that you two finally meet each other." Voldemort said pleasantly.

Harry turned to look at Voldemort puzzlingly, but the red eyed man ignored him and kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

Harry too turned back only to gasp, there in front of him was a man with the whitest white hair he had ever seen. Though he didn't look like a man, he had the voice and the build for it.

"Harry, meet Draco Malfoy. This time I want you two to become allies, I do not need conflict in my ranks."

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked stunned. He knew he remembered the name. It rang many familiar bells.

"Yes, you and Draco have been enemies for quite a long time. Now I am commanding both of you to act your age and to prepare our troops for the final battle."

"My Lord, you never said anything about that, what is going on?" Draco asked.

Both of the boys shivered as Voldemort let out a chuckle, "I do not reveal my plans until the very end Draco. Now the reason I have called you here is because we need to get all the Death Eaters trained, the only ones that are good enough for training are you two. Draco you have been trained by Lucius and Harry has been specially trained by me. There are no better. Now all I need is a truce between you two so that you can work together. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The boys echoed one another, military style.

"Alright, any questions?"

"Just one, my Lord. How was it that I did not recognize Potter when I brought him here?" Draco asked.

Voldemort chuckled again, "That Malfoy, is for me to know, and for you to find out. Now both of you leave, I have got things that need planning."

Harry and Malfoy both bowed before they went out the door together.

As soon as they were out the door and a little bit farther from the Hall. Draco slammed Harry into the wall.

"Potter, where in the hell have you been these months?"

Harry stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"You've been gone for two months Potter. The last time anyone's ever seen you was when you ran after those vampires. Than you go and disappear!"

"I've no idea what you are talking about!" Harry hissed angrily. He hated it. He hated that he lost his memory and couldn't answer right.

"There is only a month left of school Potter. We need to get you out of here." Draco said.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?! I won't go anywhere until I know what is going on"

"Potter, don't you know anything that's been going on?"

"No! I just woke up this morning! I haven't got a clue what is going on, and I've been trying to figure it out. I think I've lost my memory and as soon as someone mentions something familiar, pictures start popping up and I keep remembering, but its like a jumbled mess and I can't sort any of them out! Now if you think you've been worried Malfoy, think what I've been through."

Draco stared at him. "Shit, he's done something!"

OMG! I am so sorry you guys! I didn't mean for all this to happen. My stupid modem doesn't work and I can't get on the internet, but while I couldn't get on the internet I typed up the whole chapter. I hope this was worth the wait you had to endure! Right now I'm posting this from our Public Library! I posted chapters for my other stories but I didn't manage to post for this one, before my modem went haywire. So sorry again!


	20. Chapter 20 Memories Lost

**Chapter 20 "Memories Lost"**  
  
Harry sat in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace. His mind was occupied as thoughts of the Death Eater training that he and Draco had started to teach to the new recruits. He knew that Draco would be with him, but that still didn't make him feel any better. As Voldemort had mentioned, Draco and Harry had once been enemies.  
  
For Draco, he remembered their past life, and for Harry, everything to him was still a mystery that he was desperately trying to solve. Granted, he had made progress and even got some of his school memories back. He knew that he had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And just to get through what seemed to be an invisible barrier between him and his memories, it took a hell whole lot of effort just to gain one memory of his friends. But it was still progress and he was happy.  
  
Today, Harry sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace in Voldemort's huge library. A library that had brought painful memories of hard training that he was now feeling very grateful for.  
  
"Good morning, Potter." Harry shut the book on dark curses and looked up as Draco sat into the only other chair in the library.  
  
"Morning." Harry replied. He got up, slamming the book onto the table and went into the aisle that he had found it. There were many books on dark curses and Harry had to only find the right one. Problem was, he had been through the whole dark arts section and found nothing.  
  
"You know, you should treat books better, Harry." Draco said, he picked up the book Harry had slammed and almost lovingly put it back into its place. "If Voldemort knew how you treated his books, he would not let you come in here."  
  
Harry scowled, but tried not to be distracted from his search. Draco continued to talk small talk, often trying to get Harry to respond to him.  
  
"I don't know why you are even here, there are many curses we already know, so why don't we teach them those?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do then annoy me right now? I'm a bit busy and if you don't want to train those idiots that call themselves Death Eaters than fine with me. Leave please."  
  
Harry didn't get any response and turned to only find Draco staring at him. His face was changed and he looked murderous.  
  
"You are not really going to train those morons are you? You're giving the dark a way to win the war, Potter. The light is supposed to win" He hissed, afraid to use normal voice.  
  
Harry this time ignored him.  
  
"Potter." Draco hissed angrily, "I don't think you know what you are doing."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Malfoy, so either you help me or you leave."  
  
Draco sat down onto the chair hopelessly. "I never thought that you would turn dark, Potter. I never thought that you would abandon all those that you stood for. Don't you remember how many times Voldemort tried to kill you? How many people have suffered because of him?"  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"No Potter, you used to be the hope of the wizarding world, whatever Voldemort did to you over these past months, it has something to do with your attitude. Would you really kill all those you loved and cared about? If you would than you're nothing but what I always thought you'd turn out to be, a killer."  
  
"Malfoy get the hell out!" Harry screamed. He had enough. Draco brought too many of the memories back and some that he never wished to see.  
  
"I'm glad I don't remember anything. My past life was hell, even more than you think it was. Every night I dream about what my life was. During my childhood I was treated like an animal, a freak that didn't deserve anything he got. Well I had enough about that life and I will not go back to it just so that Dumbledore can shove me back with my so called family. Voldemort doesn't know that I've regained some of my memories and I am hoping that he never will know. I'll only say this once Malfoy, you either get away from here or you'll find yourself burned to crisp."  
  
Silence reigned between the two. Draco sat frozen in his chair while Harry stood seething with rage in front of him. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, but neither of them noticed as they glared at each other.  
  
"So, you'd rather kill everyone that once in your life stood something for you than destroy the man that has made your life a living nightmare."  
  
"That's right. You don't know what it was like–"  
  
"Don't know what it was like? Don't know what IT was Like!?" Draco stood up in rage. "I know what it was like Potter. You seems to not remember that my father is a Death Eater and that all my life I've been trained to follow in his footsteps. For every mistake I made or if my grades weren't perfect enough I'd get Crucioed or locked in a room for days until I had to beg my father on hands and knees to give me a scrap of food. So don't tell me that I don't know what it was like, because I do, I've-."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I never knew."  
  
"No one did except my godfather. Severus was the only one that really helped me all my life, just like your godfather would have helped you. So don't you understand so many people have suffered because of Voldemort. I never would have been treated like I was if Voldemort wasn't alive."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Draco. Just leave? I ran away last time and look where it's gotten me. My deal I had with Voldemort is off and I'm forced to be here."  
  
"Harry, if it wasn't for the vampires you'd still have your whole memory and wouldn't be trying so hard to get it back."  
  
"Why is everyone telling me that Voldemort is such a bad person. I know at one time I used to believe that too, but I don't anymore. I never wanted to get involved in all this, yet I still somehow ended up in the middle. I used to believe all that Dumbledore told me, but I knew that some of what he said were not true, if we destroy the dark than there wouldn't be light, same goes the other way." Harry paused. He had heard that somewhere, the memory was itching to get out but all he could see was darkness and a lot of shadows.  
  
He shook his head, " Dumbledore is like Voldemort, both want power, but Dumbledore does it by using only light magic, Voldemort uses them both. The Order- how did I know about that?"  
  
Harry shook his head again, "These memories are getting worse and worse. There has to be a way to get my memory back fully."  
  
Draco didn't know if he should tell the boy in front of him that there was a way or if he should wait and see if Harry could figure it out himself. The raven haired boy was intelligent enough for it, but Draco knew he didn't have enough time before he was discovered.  
  
"There is a way, it's called the Mind Restoring spell, it's very complicated, but I've been taught how to do it long time ago. If you'd let me I'll try and restore your memory."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, "Can I trust you? We have been enemies."  
  
"If the time came to trust me it is now P-Harry." Draco lifted up his wand, slowly pointing it directly in between Harry's brow. " You ready?"  
  
Harry gulped. "Draco before you cast it, can you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is Ginny dead?" Draco froze and turned his eyes sharply to meet the boy's.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Of course, who else would say a thing like that."  
  
"Is she? Tell me Draco."  
  
"No Harry, she's not dead. She is worried sick about you though. I've watched her in the Great Hall, she didn't look too happy. She looked quite broken, weird for a girl who has only gone out with you for a month. You two weren't even that close, I mean yeah you acted like boyfriend, girlfriend, but it was more like a friendship kind of going out."  
  
"So she's alive and Voldemort lied, why am I not surprised?" Harry smiled darkly. "I guess that's what Dark Lord's do when they want someone to focus."  
  
"Okay enough talk, let's get this over with, I have a lot to fill you in."  
  
Draco pointed his wand at Harry's forehead and whispered something in a language Harry did not understand. After that two things happened at once, Harry's body was enveloped in a huge white light and as the light grew brighter, Harry's memory played in front of him faster. The unhappy days of his childhood, the happiest day of his life when he found out he was a wizard, and the worst day of his life, when his godfather fell through the Veil, and Voldemort using his blood to come back to life. Things that he took for granted made him realize that they were important. The people that he left behind were in most of the memories, as if they were trying to tell him something.  
  
The most intriguing memory was of him standing in a middle of a white abys while the people he cared about flashed on a screen above him. He watched himself making a promise that he knew that he broke, a promise that somehow didn't really mean anything. Than the Harry in the white room began to disappear, but not before the real Harry managed to get a glimpse of the voice that had softly tried to reason with it. His heart began to ache and tears welled up in his eyes for the first time that he could remember.  
  
As the memory of what had really happened in the forest began to materialize in front of him, he never expected to hear what he had been told that day. The vampires Drasto and Krett trying to tell him that not all things were as it seemed. That stuck in Harry's mind.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes he was laying on one of the sofa's. Draco sat in front of him, wand still trained onto his forehead. He was breathing quite heavily and his eyes were a little bit out of focus. His usually slicked blond hair was falling out of place at every breath he took.  
  
"I didn't know he erased that much, Potter. I thought he might have at least erased the important facts from your mind, instead he erased every single memory."  
  
"How long did it take?" Harry asked hoarsely.  
  
"About two hours. I've spent most of my strength." Draco slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"You've had a shitty childhood, Potter. I thought you were this little prince that loved to get attention. Was I wrong about you."  
  
Harry's closed eyes sprang open and he stared at the blond. "You saw everything?"  
  
"Every bit. Sorry if I was intruding, but that's the way this spell works. I've never done it before, sure I had practice, but you were my first guinea pig."  
  
Harry glared at him. "Don't think it'll happen again, Malfoy. So now you know all about my past and present."  
  
"And why you were so pissed at everyone and disappeared only to reappear as Serpent."  
  
"Not my choice."  
  
"Yeah, I saw. You actually did have a choice, you could've stayed and protected them instead of getting yourself into this mess. You gave Voldemort a chance to find out how powerful you are, and no doubt he wants that power to himself."  
  
"I couldn't help what I was feeling then. Part of me wanted to believe Voldemort and join of my own free will, but when he threatened my friends, I couldn't because I saw the real him."  
  
"So, what are we going to do now, we can't just pretend that nothing happened."  
  
"No, but we can try." Harry's face turned angry and he spun his head to the door. " I can't believe how many times in my life I've been lied! I just saw every single memory from my birth up to today. I have never been given the truth. And I can't believe Dumbledore could be like that! How could he tell my aunt to never tell me who my parents really were. Did he want me to just sit and wait like a good little boy until he finally saw fit to tell me that my parents were wizards. And me, how stupid I was to believe that I got a lighting bolt scar that burned once in a while from a car crash. God I was so naive!" Harry whispered angrily.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh, it soon became a hacking cough as Harry turned to glare at him.  
"Sorry, that naive part got me. You've said how you could have been naive, Potter let me tell you something, you are naive. And sometimes it's a good thing."  
  
"Whatever Draco. Listen, we need to figure out how to get to that lying snake."  
  
"Which one?" Draco smirked as Harry glared at him again.  
  
"Dumbledore, he may not have been a Snake–  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"...but he was a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor shouldn't be lying so much, it doesn't fit the persona they made for themselves." Harry snarled.  
  
Draco stared at him stunned, "You should've been in Slytherin."  
  
This time Harry's glare broke and he laughed, "The hat was going to put me there, but I persuaded it not to. Then, I met a little abnoxious boy that thought he was better than everyone else and I didn't want to be near him because he reminded me of my cousin, Dudley."  
  
"Eww! I reminded you of that pig!"  
  
Harry laughed, "He isn't really a pig anymore, now he's more like an adult whale."  
  
The boys sat in silence for a minute staring at each other before bursting into laughter again. The 'whale' of a cousin brought amusing thoughts to the boy's heads.  
  
"Okay, no more goofing around, we have to get to work." Harry said after a while. He wiped some of his stray tears and stood up.  
  
"So, do we still teach or find a way to get out of here?"  
  
"You have no problem getting out of here, your father's a Death Eater and they think you're loyal. Voldemort won't let me out of here because he's afraid something will trigger my memory. Like you did a while back."  
  
"I triggered a memory? Funny, I trigger your memory and we didn't even know each other."  
  
"Oh but I knew the evil selfish git everyone saw. Though right now that git seemed to have vanished." Harry smirked and stuck out his hand.  
  
"I don't know what happened between us on the train, but I'd like to put the past behind us and become friends."  
  
Draco was looking from Harry's face to his hand, as if deciding what to do next, after a moment's hesitation, he finally clasped it.  
  
"Great, now to business. What should we do about the two evil step brothers."  
  
"They might as well be, the way those two act. That Order of the Phoenix looks like the Death Eaters for Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah, right now nothing surprises me, I'm just kind of berating myself for what I've been stupid and done. I got myself into a mess that I have no idea how to get out of."  
  
"I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you're going to like it."  
  
"I'll try anything right now."  
  
"Well I was thinking since your friends are at school and that little plan you've made in the beginning might actually work. We could give your friends a job and they could try to find that orphanage for you. Try to see Voldie's real life, the way it used to be before he came into Hogwarts."  
  
"Hmm, I guess it could work, but I've given up on the plan when my time expired as well as the little pact I made with Voldemort. I can't go up to him and ask if I could get a second chance trying to figure out his life. That would give me away and show him that I got my memory back."  
  
"Harry it's worth a try, let's just ask Ginny and the other Weasel-uh Weasley's to help. I know they'd do anything to help you."  
  
"Alright, but we can't let anyone find out Draco. If Voldemort finds out—."  
  
"What's the worst that could happen, either he let's you research or he wipes your memory again, permanently."  
  
"Wiping my memory of course! I'd never give my mind away to anyone, there is valuable information in my mind and Voldemort probably has it too now. I'm still trying to figure out why I was out cold for two months, it's just too weird."  
  
"Yes. It's probably–."  
  
"Probably because he didn't want his Serpent to have all these thoughts running through his head rather than focusing on his studies."  
  
Draco and Harry spun around. Voldemort stood in the doorway smiling at them.  
  
"Oh shit." Harry heard Draco whisper beside him. The same thought echoed in his own mind.  
  
222222----------  
  
Oh Sorry for the delay ppl! I had to leave to NY for a little bit and plus school started and things got a bit hectic. You know how it is when school starts. So anyway THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I'm sorry it took so long. Especially for the ones that read the other stories. I'll try to get them all updated by the end of this week. Key word...Try. 


	21. Chapter 21 Choices in Life, is this the ...

**Chapter 21"Choices in Life, is this the End?**

Draco and Harry watched as Voldemort slowly entered the library. The smile on his face made them edgier then they were when they first noticed him. He looked calm, as if he had anticipated all of the stuff that had happened so far, in Harry's mind, he probably did.

That still didn't explain the calm expression Voldemort was in. He looked as if his wildest dreams came true and Dumbledore died. He was watching the two young men and he wasn't even wearing a scowl. Harry and Draco, if they were not composed at least a little, would have pissed their pants the first chance they got and embarrass themselves in front of the man.

Voldemort still did not say anything, but continued making his way towards them, slowly as if he was in no hurry at all to start their punishment. In Draco's and Harry's mind, he would have been delighted to even cast Crucio on them. Their guarded expressions met him as he finally sat in one of the chairs, the boys edged away slightly. Neither of them wanting to be close, Harry especially.

"Ssoo..." He stretched the word out, making them shiver. "You have done what none of my Death Eaters have managed to do so far." Harry and Draco exchanged looks of worry. Voldemort chuckled softly.

"Oh don't worry, there will be no punishment for what you have done. I must congratulate you two on a job well done. I have anticipated you two to come up with something that would break the memory charm." He looked at Draco and then turned to Harry.

"As you know, memory charms are one of the hardest to break. I have expected Harry to overcome at least part of the memory block, seeing at how powerful he has become." Harry's open mouth made Voldemort's grin widen further.

"Don't be surprised, I knew that you were gaining your memory back. The charm I have placed on the serpent on your arm was supposed to warn me if you gain your memory back, but for some reason it has not warned me about anything until a few minutes ago when Draco cast the Rememo spell. It seems, Harry, that you have unconsciously blocked the serpent from entering your mind yet again, but today you were weak and you let your mind become an open book in order for Draco to break the spell."

"You do not have to worry, you will not be punished for your actions since I knew it was going to be this way. I made sure that you two were reacquainted again in order to trigger some of Harry's memories. It has worked."

Harry and Draco sighed in relief. No death today.

"My Lord, if you are not going to kill me, seeing as you wouldn't kill Potter," Harry sent him a nasty look. "then what do you plan on doing to me. You obviously know that I am a spy and that I will tell everything that I saw. Everyone wants Potter back and these two months have been hell for everyone who knew him."

"All will be going according to plan Draco. You will tell Dumbledore what I tell you now, if I find out you told him otherwise, you will suffer death."

"Yes sir." Draco said shortly. Harry glanced at him and almost felt the sudden fear in the blond boy.

"You will go to Dumbledore and tell him that he must stop this pointless war, Harry Potter will not be going back anytime soon. He will not be a tool used in this war for Dumbledore's sick game. He has messed around in people's lives long enough and it is time for him to stop. Harry may be powerful but he does not have the heart to kill and everyone knows that. Even though he has killed, his spirit was never in it." Voldemort's gaze turned to Harry who shifted his eyes to look at the floor.

"It is true Harry, you have never belonged in this war and all that I am saying is true. Dumbledore has been meddling in your life and mine, and only god knows how many others have fallen under his control. Don't you see what happened last year? All that had happened should not have happened. I know you agree with me because I can still feel your anger and it is not directed at me, it has not been for a while now." Harry felt the eyes leave him and turned to Draco.

"Tell him that. Harry will not join this war if I can help it. No matter who wins it, he will not be a pawn."

Draco bowed low and turned to Harry. "I guess I don't know if this is goodbye or if I'll see you again. I know that what He said is true, Dumbledore has messed in all our lives, mine especially, but don't let yourself down, Potter, do what you must do to survive. It is the human instinct and you are as human as the rest of us, even though you are a bit abnormal." Harry scowled playfully and stuck out his hand.

"I'm glad that we finally settled everything between us, Draco. I don't know how I would have gone through all of this without you. So thanks."

Draco smiled and with a wave and a another bow, he left. The library door closed behind him as if the door a of a prison cell closed on Harry. The world was on the outside and he was inside, watching as days went by. Harry sighed and turned back to Voldemort, only to find the dark lord studying him intently.

"Yes?"

"You know the serpent allows me to feel emotion from you too. Right now you are helpless."

"I am not. I just don't like this arrangement. By the end of the week Dumbledore will come knocking and–"

"And you're not sure what to do anymore, correct?" Voldemort finished quietly.

"Yes. I'm really confused right now, I don't know if that was your intent but if it was it's working."

Voldemort smiled slightly, "No it wasn't. I know you are confused, most of the people of today are because they don't know what to think anymore then you do. On one side there is the dark which have some pretty good ideas and on the other there is Dumbledore and the corrupted Ministry and needs to be fixed."

"Harry the reason I said I do not want you in this war is because this is between Dumbledore and me, it has nothing to do with you. Dumbledore is the one that is corrupted, he wants the Ministry to be the way it is because then he has control over it, but I want a Ministry where all the magical people live together. Every race, no matter where they came from, be they giants, vampires, ghouls, everyone should be able to live together. This Ministry is so afraid of the non human kind that they have either killed all of them off or they have cast them out. They took all their privileges and locked them out."

"That is why so many of the non humans are under my command, they understand what I want to do." He turned to Harry and forced him to look in his eyes.

"Do you understand what I'm doing? Would you rather go back and live among people that shunned you when you were not perfect? Would you go back to people that tried to manipulate you into doing everything you want them to do? This is your life Harry, you are supposed to have control of it, not someone else." Harry avoided his gaze.

"You know I'm right. You have been manipulated and cast aside when you were not needed just like me. No one cares how your life has been until they need you, than they worry if you had enough power to stand up for them or if you were just a piece of glass just about to break. They care only about themselves and power. Your life is your life and no one is supposed to try and take control of it."

Harry turned away from the red eyes and stared at the bookcase in front of him. The books were all on dark arts and Harry had the sudden urge to read them all. Other thoughts forced that meek attempt at forgetting the things Voldemort had said. All of it was true, they had tried to control him and only worshiped him when they needed him, than when they were through they criticized him and made him an outcast.

"You don't have to put up with all of that. Take control of your own life and live it the way it was supposed to be lived."

"I can't just run away from destiny. I am supposed to kill you or you kill me. It was prophesied and I just can't run from it, sooner or later it will catch up."

"Do you believe in the prophecy Harry? That prophecy might as well have been Neville Longbottom, his parents defied me numerous times."

"You marked me, not Neville."

"If I went to the Longbottom's first, the same thing might have happened, who knows. We can't live on prophecies, Harry. Just because you were said that you would kill me doesn't mean that you have to. Life is made by the choices we make, if you chose to kill me then you will, if you don't then you won't."

"If I don't kill you than they will try to force me to. Right now I just can't bring myself to try to do anything. I admit that you were strict these past few months and that you have lied a couple of times, but for what it's worth, you were like a father I never had. You pushed me to my limits, you tired to teach me the stuff I never knew. You even protected me on some terms, but Dumbledore never did that. Sure he acted like he cared and probably does, but after all the things he did, I lost trust in him. I may have forgiven him, but Sirius' death will never leave my mind and these months you almost made me feel happy. All the times I fought you I thought that you were cold and heartless, than I learned that you really aren't, it was only a facade to protect your true feelings."

"Not everything is as it seems, Harry. I thought I could protect you by trying to keep you here, but you never wanted to stay so I had to threaten you with your friends' lives. I would never hurt them. In the past I might have, but ever since I was reborn I saw what you went through. I saw the same signs in you that I saw in myself. The signs that would turn a person dark and I knew it was Dumbledore's doing."

"Why is it that you pin everything on him? I did the same and yet he still took me with open arms when Remus took me back. That was the only reason I forgave him. He believed that I did not change and even stood up for me when everyone started to shun me."

"As I said Harry not everything is as it seems. Dumbledore may have soft side, but he would do everything in his power to get rid of me because he does not want the Ministry changed. He has so many people wrapped around his finger, when he commands the people don't even realize what they are being asked to do, they just do it."

"Dumbledore got rid of Grindelwald."

"For trying to do the same thing I am doing." Voldemort countered.

Harry growled. "I really don't know what to think. I either go back or stay with you. If I go back I'll probably be used as a tool to kill you, I don't even know if I could do that. If I stay with you, he'll probably send the Order after me and kill other people in the process. Ugh why is it always me?"

"Good question, yet we don't know why. Fate will answer along the way."

"You said you didn't believe in destiny." Harry sighed he was getting extremely tired. The talk with Voldemort was proving to be a challenge.

"Fate and Destiny are two different things. We can change our destiny but we cannot change our fate. Whatever we chose in the end will be our fate, but we can always alter our Destiny's path."

"To me they are the same thing."

Voldemort chuckled. "Alright enough of that. What will it be Harry? Will you go back or will you stay?"

"You will let me?"

"Of course. But if you go back, than we are enemies. It does not mean that we will fight if we meet up. But whatever you chose will be your fate. Chose wisely."

Harry sighed. Staying with Voldemort might let him get out of the war, but it would also prove a longer war that it should be originally. Going back to Dumbledore meant he had to become his puppet yet again. The odds there were against him. The choices were tough and if he chose the wrong one, who knows what might happen.

"What will happen if I go back?"

"Not much I guess, the war will resume the way it has been going on. Our talks won't be as long anymore if at all. My men will leave you alone if you decide to try and stay out of the way. I cannot guarantee your safety if you decide to come in-between. You will go back to your previous life and will have nothing to do with me until our paths meet again, I am assuming they will."

"Will you sever your ties?"

"Do you want me to?" Voldemort asked.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had wanted to all this time to be able to get rid of Voldemort and all his planning for him. Now he didn't know what to do. Severing ties meant that he wouldn't be able to see what Voldemort was planning, though he certainly did not mean to tell anyone. Just being involved in something might help him. On the other hand all the pain that came with the ties would be gone.

Harry closed his eyes, "For the pain, yes."

"I can only remove your serpent and cast you out, but I cannot do anything about your scar. It is a part of you and I cannot do anything about it. I can however, try and block the pain you feel. Harry I know I am doing all of this for you, but if I find out that you are giving information to anyone about what is going on I swear to you that there is going to be pain through your scar. I can close the link but I can also open it."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing anything of the sort. I do not think that I will even join the war."

"You might have to. Dumbledore might not take no for an answer, he can be very persistent when he wants to be. Be careful around him."

"You make it sound as if I am going back." Harry said softly.

"I know your choice by all the questions I am getting. You are very easy to read."

"I figured."

"Do not worry, everything will turn out all right in the end."

"Hopefully. When can I leave?"

"Now if you want. All I have to do is get rid of the mark." He took Harry forearm and aimed his wand at the blinking serpent. A searing pain ripped through Harry and he clenched his teeth as a sudden fury enveloped him. Anger radiated in waves at him, he knew it was from the mark as if the snake was disappointed in his decision. It ended suddenly and Harry slumped to the ground.

"I am sorry, it seems that the snake took a liking to you. No wonder I could barely get any information from it anymore. Anyway, good luck Potter."

Harry nodded, a sudden pain in his chest made it hard for him to breathe and his stinging eyes told him that he was about to cry. An almost new experience to him. His stuff appeared at his side and Harry sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"We might meet each other again, someday. We may have had our ups and downs these past years but somehow I can say that we have come close to being friends. Who would have thought."

Harry smiled. "Yes, who would have thought. A Potter befriending Voldemort."

"And a Dark Lord trying to save a Potter. How very ironic."

---------

He stared up at the huge castle in front of him. All his stuff at his side, a solemn smile on his face and a far away look in his eyes. There was nothing he could do now, but wait and see what would happen in the future. Life was hell for him and maybe for once, if people did not intervene, it would be all right.

All he had to do was try to be neutral. A life of war was not for him. Many people have died because of an old man's mistake. Many more lost their lives in belief that they were doing good, but in the end, no one had won. All they were doing was following the will of another.

Harry Potter flicked his wrist and his trunk moved by his side as he began his walk to the castle. He could almost hear the end of the year feast in the Great Hall. Laughing children and saddened adults sitting around talking of who knows what. No one having a care in the world of what has been going on.

Harry smiled. _Maybe this war won't be so bad. All they have to do is agree to change the Ministry so that it accepts everyone and everything. Shunning people isn't the right way, protecting them is._

"Life is full of surprises."

--------

Okay, I don't know if I should end it there, though it seemed like a good spot to end the story. I know it was a bit rushed through the whole chapter but this story was getting a bit long. It was going to be about 15 chapters but it turned into 20 than 21. So it has finally ended, and I think on a pretty good note. So does everyone think I shouldn't end it there? A sequel maybe? I left it there just in case I want to make a sequel.

Thanks to everyone who was very kind and reviewed for the whole story! I couldn't have done it without you guys.

**THANKS TO::::**

**_YamikiofAnime:Thanks you've been a great support_**

**_HoshiHikari4Ever: Thank you for staying through the end. I know you're probably thinking that the ending was too fast, but hey._**

**_ActionMaster: Thank you._**

**_JBfritz: You've been a great supporter! Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Artimis2003: Kris...What would I have ever done without your sarcasm...hehe_**

**_HedwigPig: Thank you so much... you stood by me too._**

**_Marvin: Thanks_**

**_And to everyone else! Thanks! You guys have been a great support...just tell me if you want the story continued then I'll try and write some more when I have the time...I don't know when that will be...but I'll try to write a sequel if you want one. BYE and maybe I'll tt some of you on your own stories._**


End file.
